


В зеркале кривом и мутном

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Они постоянно называли его красавчиком. Симпатичным. «Давай, Дженсен, улыбнись». Он улыбался, моргал на вспышки фотокамер. Старался не опускать, не отводить глаза, скрыть румянец, что заливал его щеки под слоем макияжа. По спине катились капли пота, руки дрожали.<br/>Вовсе он не симпатичный. Не красавчик. Он ничтожен, он слаб, жалок, и однажды.… Однажды, они все это поймут…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	В зеркале кривом и мутном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In A Mirror Distorted and Indistinct](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9814) by felisblanco. 



**Пролог**

1992

Через несколько месяцев после того, как ему исполняется четырнадцать, его сбивает машина, когда он возвращается домой из школы.  
Пьяный водитель не справляется с управлением, БМВ заносит на повороте, машину рикошетит от мусоровоза и выбрасывает на тротуар, где как раз идет Дженсен. Его зажимает между крылом машины и бетонной стеной. Машина дробит правую ногу: искореженное крыло рассекает кожу, и бедро оказывается сломано в двух местах. Он не умирает от потери крови лишь потому, что слишком сильно зажат. Парамедикам приходится возиться около часа, прежде чем его освобождают. Дженсен лежит на земле и молча смотрит, как вокруг все паникуют.  
Ну, по крайней мере, так ему рассказывают после. Сам Дженсен мало что помнит о несчастном случае. Следующие пару дней он точно не помнит. Кстати, врачи утверждают, это чудо, что он не потерял ногу. Они клянутся, что никогда еще такого не видели, и просто разводят руками. Во время операции сердце Дженсена дважды останавливалось, и каждый раз врачи думали, что они его потеряли, но Дженсен в последний момент возвращался в мир живых.  
Мама Дженсена — которая винит себя в том, что не забрала в тот день сына из школы, хотя он уже три года ходит туда сам — сильно переживает. Каждый день она благодарит Бога, а по воскресеньям даже дважды, за спасение ее драгоценного сына.  
Но Дженсен не может отделаться от мысли, что если у Господа было время заглянуть в Ричардсон, штат Техас, Всевышний мог бы показаться немного раньше и сделать так, чтобы он вообще не попадал в аварию. Хотя матери он этого не говорит. 

Все лето Дженсен проводит в больнице — ногу надо держать на вытяжке. От скуки он просто лезет на стенку. Кроме как смотреть телевизор, читать, спать и есть, делать здесь нечего. Мама постоянно приносит что-нибудь вкусное, что он просит, постоянно суетится вокруг него. Она навещает сына каждый день, иногда с ней приходит папа, младшая сестренка — очень редко. Ей только семь, и больницы ее пугают. Дженсен не отказался бы от компании Джоша – своего брата, но этот везучий засранец проводит все лето на ранчо со своими друзьями. Он пишет Дженсену письма, рассказывая о том, как там здорово: он плавает в озере и бьет баклуши.  
Дженсен почти его ненавидит.  
От скуки спасают только занятия с физиотерапевтом дважды в неделю. Что не так уж и весело, потому что Дженсен очень устает, и это больно, но, в конце концов, можно поговорить хоть с кем-то, кроме его матери.  
Джейсон клевый. Это самое подходящее описание. Глубокие карие глаза и светлые волосы, уложенные как будто в легком беспорядке, словно Джейсон только встал с постели. Ряды тонких серебряных колец в ушах и пирсинг в брови, черная татуировка на всю шею, опускающаяся вниз по руке до самого запястья.  
Джейсон пахнет сандаловым деревом и сигаретами, и внутри у Дженсена что-то вздрагивает каждый раз, когда тот кладет на поврежденную ногу руку.  
Еще Джейсон забавный. Он болтает о музыке, о спорте, и он никогда не ведет себя с Дженсеном, как с ребенком. Он говорит «блядь» и «дерьмо», и всякие другие слова, которые Дженсен никогда бы не решился повторить в присутствии родителей, но ему нравится, как эти слова звучат, когда их произносит Джейсон.  
Когда Дженсена наконец снимают с вытяжки, Джейсон везет его в инвалидном кресле на прогулку. Выйдя из здания, они направляются к парку. Там садятся на траву и, греясь на солнце, пьют колу и наблюдают за утками. Тогда-то Дженсен и решает, чем хочет заниматься, когда вырастет. Помогать людям, прямо как Джейсон. Он смотрит на терапевта и глубоко вздыхает. Когда он решается рассказать о своем решение Джейсону, щеки краснеют от смущения. Дженсен ждет, что друг посмеется над ним, но тот лишь улыбается и говорит:  
— Здорово.  
Еще Дженсен хочет сказать, что обязательно сделает себе пирсинг и тату, но решает не торопиться и еще раз все обдумать. Следующие полчаса они сидят в уютной тишине, пока им не пора возвращаться в палату.  
Той осенью он снова идет в школу. Выглядит Дженсен болезненно-бледным, он поправился на двадцать фунтов и в придачу ко всему еще и хромает. Надежда остаться незамеченным, как прежде умирает сразу же.  
Не проходит много времени, как его начинают толкать лицом на шкафчики, обзывать так, что глаза жжет от обиды. С каждым шагом все сложнее скрывать хромоту. Месяц тянется мучительно долго. Вопреки словам мамы о том, что не стоит обращать внимания на детей в школе, скоро им надоест и они сами отстанут, все становится только хуже.  
Его обзывают «хромым» и «жиртресом». Отбирают и разбивают очки. Выбрасывают трость. Бьют в живот, а потом смеются, когда Дженсена рвет.

 

Первый месяц на переменах он прячется в туалетах. Дженсен смотрит на себя в зеркало и постоянно задается вопросом: почему, почему это случилось, чем он заслужил такое? К концу третьего месяца вопросы прекращаются, он уже услышал все ответы.  
Потихоньку хромота проходит, кожа загорает под техасским солнцем, на лице снова появляются веснушки, но лишний вес никуда не девается, и мамина стряпня уж точно никак не помогает. Из-за его жалких попыток сидеть на диетах мама лишь удваивает порцию, вздыхая:  
— Дженсен, тебе нужно есть. Тебе нужны силы, милый, а то никогда не поправишься.  
Она смотрит на него с такой любовью и заботой, что Дженсен не может сопротивляться — он доедает все до последней крошки, до появления тошноты. После обеда поднимается в свою комнату, прихрамывая, садится на кровать и смотрит в пустоту. Похоже, его сердце растет вместе со всем телом, потому что он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько несчастным. Все не так, и этого никто не замечает. Его просто не видят. Не слышат. Никто.  
После того, как его выписали из больницы, он иногда приходит туда по выходным, шатается возле большого здания в надежде увидеть Джейсона. Он из-за чего-то волнуется и сам не может понять, почему просто не зайдет внутрь и не найдет его. А потом он видит наконец, как Джейсон выходит из дверей. Но не один, в инвалидном кресле, которое везет Джейсон, сидит шикарная блондинка. Они едут в парк, на их место. Джейсон улыбается ей, она смеется, моргая ресницами и выставляя грудь так сильно, что просто удивительно, как кресло не переворачивается. Дженсен смотрит, как они устраиваются на одеяле у небольшого пруда, Джейсон оглядывается по сторонам и целует девушку в губы. Дженсен быстро ковыляет прочь, хромая, как калека. Хотя калека он и есть.  
Больше он никогда туда не возвращается.

Теперь все выходные он проводит в постели, свернувшись калачиком под одеялом. Спать не хочется, но и причин встать с постели нет. Когда мама спрашивает, все ли в порядке, Дженсен отвечает, что просто устал, нога болит. Мама выходит из комнаты грустная и расстроенная, через полчаса она приносит ему большой стакан молока и тарелку печенья. Дженсен чуть улыбается, дожидаясь, пока она выйдет из комнаты, и тянется к печенью. «Только одно», — думает он, но вскоре тарелка пустеет, а молоко тонкой струйкой стекает с подбородка. Живот сводит, и он бы заплакал, если бы от этого стало легче. Вместо этого Дженсен накрывается одеялом с головой и ждет, когда мама позовет его на обед.

На Рождество он притворяется больным, чтобы не идти в церковь. Все равно костюм ему уже мал, да и кому какое дело? И так понятно, что Бог его не слышит. Отец даже как будто расслабляется, а мать предпринимает лишь жалкую попытку переубедить Дженсена. Он смотрит из окна своей комнаты, как родители выходят из дома и идут к машине. Теперь, когда они от него избавились, их можно принять за идеальную семью. Дженсен знает, что они хотят, чтоб так оставалось всегда. Он вызывает у них отвращение. Слабый. Жалкий. Толстый.  
Только поддавшись на уговоры сестренки, Дженсен спускается на ужин. За столом все взгляды устремлены на него, Дженсен уверен, он чувствует это, даже не поднимая головы. Еда застревает в горле, и он не может дышать. Бабушка Эклз бормочет что-то о ленивых детях, и щеки Дженсена заливаются краской. Как только он проглатывает последний кусок десерта, он уходит к себе и там утыкается в книжку; читает, ест конфеты и запивает их газировкой. К нему так никто и не заходит. 

Однажды ночью, когда он лежит, глядя в потолок, его сердце вдруг начинает так сильно биться, что кружится голова. Он пугается, что у него сердечный приступ. Ему трудно дышать, перед глазами плывут цветные круги, и Дженсену кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание. Проснувшись через пару часов, он чувствует себя разочарованным.  
Из медицинских книг в библиотеке он узнает, что, судя по симптомам, это называется приступом паники. Но Дженсен никак не может понять: если это приступ паники, почему он был так спокоен, когда думал, что умирает?  
В следующий раз он уже ждет этих ощущений. Он вцепляется в простыни, на глаза наворачиваются слезы, от которых комната расплывается, пытается сделать вдох, но понимает, что в этот раз все по-другому. Знает наверняка. 

Свой пятнадцатый день рождения Дженсен встречает на полу в ванной, прислонившись спиной к запертой двери, и смотрит, как из оставленных старой папиной бритвой порезов, словно издевка, сочатся капли крови. Даже это у него не получается правильно. Может, на самом деле он хочет не умереть, а наконец-то просто что-то почувствовать, но он не чувствует ничего, кроме слабого жжения после порезов.  
Снизу зовет мама:  
— Дорогой, спускайся, торт готов.  
Дженсен вытирает намоченной туалетной бумагой руки, пол, и опускает рукава новой рубашки как можно ниже. Он идет на кухню, полную улыбающихся, ничего не знающих людей, и тоже улыбается. «Никто из вас не видит меня. Никто из вас не знает, кто я».  
После этого он очень долго не берет в руки бритву, хотя его тянет. Каждый раз, когда Дженсен видит лезвие в ванной, ему приходится сжимать кулаки, чтобы удержаться от желания взять ее.

Он держится целых два месяца и наконец сдается. Хотя, как и прежде, это не то, что он ищет. А потом он нажимает сильнее и чувствует. Боль. Физическую боль. И на мгновение эта боль затмевает другую — большую. Ту, которая всегда с ним и никогда не уходит. Но ощущение длится лишь мгновение, а потом все снова как прежде, и даже хуже. Теперь он стыдится еще больше. Он дошел до грани и держится лишь по одной простой причине: конец еще ничего не гарантирует, и, несмотря на то, что говорит мама, всегда может стать еще хуже.

Однажды хулиганы со школы догоняют его по пути домой, и в этот раз Дженсен даже не пытается дать сдачи. Они бьют его, пока им не становится скучно, потом оставляют лежать в грязи с разбитым лицом и в порванной одежде. Он не поднимается. Просто лежит там с закрытыми глазами и ждет. Спустя час Дженсен с трудом поднимается на ноги и медленно бредет домой. Чего бы он ни ждал, этого не произошло и не произойдет. Похоже, Бог оставил его раз и навсегда, и, честно говоря, Дженсен не может винить его. Зачем Господу заботится о таком, как он?  
Придя домой, он становится перед зеркалом в ванной. Круглые щеки в синяках и царапинах, порванная майка поднимается домиком на небольших сиськах. Живот по ощущениям раздуло, и кожа натянулась, как барабан. Он ненавидит себя настолько, что просто не может больше этого выносить.  
Дженсен поднимает крышку унитаза, опускается на колени и сует два пальца в рот.

Два месяца уходит на то, чтобы сбросить лишний вес. Еще два, чтобы вернуться к собственному весу, но как он ни старается, изменения происходят слишком медленно. После того, как он худеет, становится легче передвигаться с больной ногой, и она уже не так сильно болит. Сначала он подолгу гуляет, потом начинает бегать. Его маршрут проходит мимо озера, и каждый день, сбрасывая майку, он плавает по двадцать минут, потом выбирается на берег и лежит на солнце, не обращая внимания на то, что может обгореть.  
Ему не составляет большого труда убедить мать дать ему денег, и Дженсен покупает контактные линзы. Он говорит ей, что очки мешали ему бегать, а мама и не возражает. Ей нравится, что ее сын снова выглядит здоровым. 

Осенью Дженсен возвращается в школу. Загоревший, подтянутый, с сияющими зелеными глазами и такой широкой улыбкой, что ей все верят. Дети, которые раньше над ним издевались, выпустились в прошлом году, и никто не рвется перенять их эстафету, особенно когда издеваться теперь не над чем.  
Дженсен все еще остается тихоней, но теперь не так отдаляется ото всех, как раньше. Он понимает: чем сильнее стараешься держаться особняком, тем больше внимания привлекаешь, а этого он хочет по возможности избежать. Поэтому он улыбается и смеется, хоть и застенчиво, и старается не смотреть людям в глаза, чтобы они не увидели, кто он на самом деле. Его скрытность почему-то только больше привлекает девчонок, которые постоянно пытаются шутками и своим заразительным смехом вытащить его из скорлупы.  
Он никогда не говорит им, что они явно промахнулись с выбором. Честно говоря, он сам не уверен, чего хочет, он просто знает, что в этой стае он белая ворона.  
Но ворона или не ворона, он хочет влиться в тусовку, или хотя бы не так выделяться, поэтому он спит с парой девчонок. Он трахается с ними на их розовых девчячих кроватках, с подушками «Hello Kitty» и постерами Тома Круза на стенах. И если он случайно ловит взглядом эти постеры вместо того, чтобы смотреть на подружку, когда кончает, он просто не думает об этом и все.

— Гомики, — так называет их его отец, хмыкая, будто слово жжет ему язык.  
— Права? — он мнет газету в кулаках, поправляет очки на носу, злясь, — посмотрим, какие права у них будут в аду.  
Мама Дженсена качает головой, едва касаясь крестика на шее, потом снова начинает вязать. Железные спицы звонко стукаются друг об друга, будто обвиняя Дженсена. Он сидит, уткнувшись в книгу, которую читает. Живот крутит от боли, в горле моментально пересыхает, и Дженсен удивлен, что родители не замечают его сиплого дыхания.  
Ад. В аду.  
Только не он. Он не такой. Не такой. Не важно, какой — он не такой.  
Господи, пожалуйста, не дай мне быть таким. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
В следующем году он записывается в драм-кружок. Больше потому, что ему нужно хорошее портфолио для поступления, но, к его удивлению, оказывается, что ему это нравится. Черт, да он звезда сцены! Ведь разве это не то, чем он занимается каждый день? Притворяется кем-то другим? Дженсен стоит на сцене, кивая в ответ на громкие аплодисменты, и впервые за долгие годы видит гордость в глазах отца.  
Удивительно, что это вызывает в нем только слепую ярость. Неужели отец гордится вот этим? Здравый смысл подсказывает, что отец, который сам был актером, просто радуется, что сын идет по его стопам, но все перекрывает недовольный голос, злобно шепчущий, что отец просто не хочет понять, каков Дженсен на самом деле.  
Поэтому, когда после представления агент по поиску талантов подходит к нему и предлагает попробоваться в Голливуде, Дженсен игнорирует гордую отцовскую улыбку и говорит «нет». Он и здесь хорош, всем спасибо, все свободны. Он уже заполнил заявление в Техасский Технический Университет, и на Голливуд ему глубоко наплевать. Жизнь складывается так, как и должна. 

И не важно, что каждую ночь он смотрит на себя в зеркало, и в нем отражается все тот же жирдяй. И Дженсен отправляет в туалет все, над чем его мать старалась долгие часы на кухне.

 

**Часть 1**

2004

 

Если Дженсен что и выучил в этой индустрии, так это то, что главное – уметь себя подать. Веди себя уверенно и естественно – и тебе будут верить. Строй глазки – это все, на что они смотрят. Ему встречаются ребята, у которых куда меньше таланта, чем у него. Но тем не менее роли достаются им, потому что у Дженсена не получается вовремя перестать играть и снова стать самим собой. Во время интервью он все еще заикается и краснеет и никак не может смотреть собеседнику прямо в глаза.  
Роли, что он получает маленькие и эпизодические, но главное – пройдя всю бюрократию и волокиту, прослушивания и пробы, он может делать то, в чем действительно хорош – играть. Во всяком случае, продюсеры могут быть глупыми, но не слепыми.  
В «Днях…» он играет два года и мог бы еще играть неизвестно сколько, если бы не вся эта мыльная опера вне стен студии. Он получает контракт на съемки одного эпизода в «Темном ангеле» и буквально сбивает с ног Джеймса Кэмерона. Несколько месяцев спустя его берут на второстепенную роль. Это абсолютно другой персонаж, и знай Дженсен всё наперёд – ни за что бы не взялся за такое.  
Этот Алек слишком похож на него. Одинокий жалкий сукин сын, который прячет себя настоящего за наглой ухмылкой. Создается ощущение, что каждый эпизод он вкладывает в персонажа часть себя, и отношение Макса к Алеку кажется влепленной ему самому пощечиной.  
«Если бы ты только присмотрелась повнимательнее – ты бы увидела меня, - думает он, глядя, как Джессика разворачивается и идет прочь сразу после крика «снято!», даже не взглянув на него. – Таким я для тебя и буду».  
Странно, но фанаты полюбили этого жалкого ублюдка, и если бы канал не прикрыл сериал, Дженсен, возможно, все так же играл бы Алека. Будь проклята эта примадонна Джессика Альба. Но неважно. Он играет парня одной из героинь в подростковом сериале, потом еще одного в «Смоллвилле». Украсть саму подружку Супермэна - мечта любого парня, да? Точно. Не считая того, что Дженсен лучше бы украл самого Кларка. Хотя этим он со съемочной командой уж точно не делится.

Быть геем в Голливуде – почти то же самое, что быть геем в армии. Не спрашивают – не отвечай. Несмотря на весь гламур и шик Запада, лучше уж, если тебя застукают за употреблением кокса, чем за минетом. Что, кстати, забавно, если учесть, сколько минетов делается под кайфом.  
Не сказать, что это так уж важно – он всё равно не собирается заявлять о своей ориентации – но такие факты лучше хранить при себе.

Вместо этого в жизни он играет роль, которую должен играть: на сто процентов натуральный американский парень, который встречается с безмозглыми моделями. Пока грудь большая, а талия узкая, он не против, чтобы эти девушки висели на нем. Он же не жену себе ищет – во всяком случае, пока. У него еще есть время – так что какая разница, если у них с очередной цыпочкой нет абсолютно ничего общего? Им плевать, что он никогда не отвечает на их болтовню, а он, в свою очередь, никогда не слушает, что они ему говорят. Нет, серьёзно, они просто созданы друг для друга. 

Забавно, что после всех усилий, потраченных на то, чтобы попасть в Голливуд, – когда он понимает, что идти против отца еще глупее, чем его детская мечта стать таким же, как Джейсон, – большую часть времени он морозит зад в Ванкувере, в Канаде. Похоже, это что-то вроде Мекки всех фантастических сериалов. А еще более забавно или, скорее, удивительно то, что ему это нравится. В один год он застревает в Северной Каролине, снимаясь в «Бухте Доусона» (хотя лучше бы дали они ему этого самого Доусона…), и даже успевает соскучиться по ветру, холоду и даже по снегу, будто всё его детство прошло в Канаде, а не в удушливом и жарком Техасе.  
По правде сказать, если бы не Крис и Стив, которые всячески пытаются помочь ему оставаться нормальным во всем том дерьме, что происходит, Дженсен и рад бы вообще забыть о существовании Техаса. Его визиты «домой» становятся все более неловкими, напряжёнными – и всё более редкими. Не то, что он не вписывается в общую атмосферу. Он просто понимает, что никогда и не вписывался вообще. Он все еще раз в неделю звонит матери, обещая, что приедет, навестит: «На следующее Рождество, да, мам, конечно…» или «Четвёртого июля, конечно, я попробую». Но время идёт, а он так никуда и не едет.  
Они как-то приезжают к нему в Канаду, и так странно и непривычно видеть их в его маленькой квартирке. Мама суетится, прибирается на кухне и в спальне. Только она пропускает несколько порно-журналов для геев, что были спрятаны глубоко в шкафу. Его отец, пытаясь нарушить неловкое молчание, заговаривает про спорт, как будто это сделает их приятелями. Мак постоянно краснеет, когда Дженсен пытается заговорить с ней. Большую часть времени она слушает плеер, свернувшись калачиком на диване.  
Когда наконец два дня спустя они собираются уезжать, Дженсен целует маму в щеку, жмет отцу руку и обнимает незнакомку, что раньше была его сестрой. Ему должно быть грустно, но он хочет, чтобы они уехали. Уехали. Просто уехали. Они дышат его воздухом, и он просто задыхается.  
Он наблюдает в окно, как они садятся в такси. Потом хватает куртку и идет на встречу с Майком и Томми, как и планировал. Они идут в Макдоналдс, потому что Майку хочется игрушку из «Невероятной семейки», и Дженсен лопает два больших бигмака, картошку фри и пьет большую коку. А потом заказывает еще и мороженое с конфетками.

\- Чувак, я просто не понимаю, как ты можешь столько есть и не толстеть? – Майк хлопает по своему животу. – Один какой-то пончик - и мне придётся месяц делать приседания.  
\- Просто повезло, наверное, - Дженсен улыбается одними губами. – Хорошие гены, вот и все. Но знаешь, если ты разок-другой сходишь в спортзал, вместо того чтобы просто говорить о нем, с тебя не станется.  
Майк лишь отмахивается. Дженсен ловит на себе задумчивый взгляд Томми, и у него в горле застревает мороженое. Черт. Знал ведь, что надо было до дома подождать. Но так хотелось есть…  
С третьей попытки он всё же уворачивается от рук Майка и выбирается из-за стола – и через минуту всё содержимое его желудка отправляется в унитаз. Пол в туалете липкий от колы, здесь пахнет хлоркой, и дверь не закрывается. Вот поэтому он и ненавидит туалеты в общественных местах.  
Он возвращается, жуя мятную резинку и широко улыбаясь. Майк и Томми уже собираются уходить, чтобы завалиться в какой-нибудь бар. Потом они надираются, отправляются к Майку домой, чем-то обкуриваются и вырубаются прямо на полу.  
Дженсен просыпается рядом с Майком, который храпит ему на ухо, его рука удобно лежит на животе Дженсена. Томми тихо наблюдает за ним, сидя на стуле в другом конце комнаты.  
\- Никого ты не обманешь, - говорит вдруг Том, и его голос эхом проносится в тишине комнаты. Дженсен медленно поднимается на ноги и уходит, так что Томми даже не успевает сказать, что именно Дженсену не удалось утаить. У него слишком много секретов, чтобы начать о них догадываться.  
Ему нравятся эти ребята, правда. Но иногда Том слишком многое замечает, а Майк смущает его постоянными прикосновениями и всеми этими шуточками про геев. Они не знают, но все равно…

С того момента все идет под откос. Томми дважды застукивает Дженсена, блюющего в своем трейлере. Тот списывает это на плохие суши и думает, что этим и отделается. Таблетки, которые Майк обнаруживает, когда лезет в шкафчик за ополаскивателем для рта, объяснить уже куда сложнее.  
\- Левотроид, - читает он на упаковке и хмурится. - Хм.  
\- И что? – спрашивает Дженсен и убирает баночку. Глупо было оставлять ее здесь. Так глупо.  
\- Ничего, – Майку становится неловко. – Не знал, что ты болен, чувак.  
\- Я не болен, – быстро отвечает Дженсен. – Просто предосторожность. Ты, это… не говори никому, ладно? Знаешь, как это бывает…  
(«Вмиг похудеешь», - сказала Джоанна, одна из его подружек из Плэйбоя. - «Все девчонки принимают их», - добавила она и отправила в рот две пилюли).  
Майк понимающе улыбается ему.  
\- Понимаю. Чертовы стервятники. Не парься, твой секрет уйдет со мной в могилу.  
Дженсен кивает.  
\- Да, да. И спасибо, - он сжимает плечо Майка и благодарно улыбается. За такое он заслуживает «Эмми», как минимум.

На следующий день он звонит своему менеджеру и просит принести ему несколько сценариев. Ему нужно срочно чем-то заняться и освободиться от постоянного присутствия друзей. Всё стало слишком личным, он расслабился и слишком близко подпустил Майка и Томми. Когда они точно обо всём догадаются – вопрос лишь времени.

Ему поступает предложение о «Сверхъестественном», и, читая сценарий, он с каждой строчкой приходит в дикий восторг – ему никогда ещё не попадались такие замечательные роли. Наконец-то что-то, что буквально создано для него. Хотел избавиться от той роли, что тебе навязала семья? Хотел найти свое место в обществе? О да, роль просто идеально ему подходит. Идеально.  
Он был невероятен на пробах, он вложил в персонаж Сэма всю свою подростковую злость и разочарование. «Это я. Это тот, кем я был», – думает Дженсен. Когда пробы заканчиваются, он уходит с ухмылкой на лице. Он просто знает – роль его.  
Когда менеджер звонит ему и говорит, что роль Сэма получил какой-то парнишка из «Девочек Гилмор», Дженсену хочется вломить кулаком в стену.

Он пытался. Он так сильно старался! Он улыбался, говорил во время проб, он почти тридцать секунд смотрел этому Крипке в глаза перед тем, как сдаться и отвести взгляд. Он даже пытался флиртовать с одной из сценаристов, которая, чего уж таить, представляла его обнаженным с той самой минуты, как Дженсен вошел в комнату. Сара? Сэра? Что-то вроде того. И все это ради чего? Чертов неудачник. Он снова провалился и потерял роль всей его жизни. Черт! Чертчертчерт.  
Он настолько поглощён разочарованием, что почти не слышит голос на том конце провода.  
\- …Дина, завтра?  
\- Что?  
\- Дин, старший брат, – со вздохом повторяет она. - Они хотят, чтобы ты попробовался на роль Дина. Похоже, ты им понравился, но они думают, что Джаред лучше подходит на роль Сэма. Знаешь, он моложе, все такое.  
Он знает. Для таких сериалов двадцать шесть лет – уже считай старик.  
\- Да, да, хорошо.  
Он снова перечитывает сценарий, стараясь выбросить Сэма из головы и сконцентрироваться на Дине. Честно говоря, тут не над чем работать. Дженсен вообще не совсем понимает, что именно Крипке хочет от Дина.

Похоже, Дин тот еще засранец. Самоуверенный, заносчивый, обаятельный. Машет пушками, разъезжает на своей тачке и просто разбирается со злом. Дженсен просто не понимает его. Какие у него мотивы? Ну, кроме мести за мать, которую он едва ли помнит? Почему он счастлив от того, что просто ездит по стране и убивает разных тварей?  
Какие-то моменты ему даже не нравятся. Например, то, что Дин флиртовал с девушкой брата (кто так делает?), или то, что они с Сэмом не разговаривали два года. Почему? Что случилось? Сэм уехал в колледж, а Дин… Дин так и остался ничем не выдающимся типом, абсолютно без амбиций. Ну, затащить в постель каждую девчонку в штате - не в счет. Это просто бессмысленно. Как они собираются снимать сериал, в котором зрителю может полюбиться только один персонаж? Да через два эпизода все возненавидят Дина лютой ненавистью.

Должно быть, он что-то упустил.

Желая узнать, кого же взяли на роль Сэма, он забивает в поисковик имя Джареда Падалеки. На экране показывается молодой улыбающийся парень с ямочками на щеках и белоснежной улыбкой. Неуклюжий какой-то. Дженсен закрывает глаза и представляет, как говорит свои реплики, а Джаред/Сэм смотрит на него со всей ненавистью, злостью, что сам Дженсен испытывает на пробах.  
Он хмурится, когда, наконец, понимает, [i]что[/i] упустил. Ладно, Сэм зол на отца, это одно. Но почему злится Дин? И почему Сэм злится на Дина? Что он такого сделал? Дженсен думает о том, что вычитал в сценарии, о том, что Крипке говорил ему на прослушивании. Они всю жизнь провели в дороге. Когда они были маленькими и отца вечно не было рядом, Дин буквально растил Сэма. Он был и братом, и отцом в одном лице. А Сэм все равно не хочет иметь ничего общего с ним.  
«Поговори со мной, - думает он. – Помоги разобраться. Мы же братья. Я заботился о тебе. Только ты и я, двое одиноких парней в бессмысленном мире. Наш отец пьет и охотится за монстрами, что прячутся в темноте. Разве это не должно нас сближать? Вместо этого ты ненавидишь меня. Почему? Что я сделал? Разве я плохо выполнил свою работу? Или это потому, что я просто вырос и стал самоуверенным засранцем? Почему? Почему я такой? И почему я так тянусь к тебе, когда ты не хочешь иметь ничего общего со мной? Это настолько жалко?»  
Он перечитывает сценарий еще раз, и на этот раз кое-что привлекает его внимание. Он возвращается на первую страницу, пропускает все действия и останавливается на диалогах между братьями. Хм. Хмурясь, он откладывает сценарий, закрывает глаза и начинает читать то, что не написано.  
\- Ты бы взял трубку? – «Почему ты выставил меня из своей жизни?»  
\- Знаешь, за последние пару лет много людей пострадало, а где тебя черти носили? – «А обо мне ты подумал? Ты сделал больно мне. Где тебя черти носили, когда ты был мне нужен?»  
\- Я устал. И мне уже просто все равно. – «Я же вру, идиот. Я скучаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Пожалуйста».  
\- Увидимся.  
– Окей. – «Нет, не увидимся. Ты никогда не видел меня настоящего».  
И вдруг Дин оказывается прямо в голове Дженсена. Дженсен чувствует его, чувствует его отчаяние, одиночество и боль. Черт, Дженсен чувствует, как его душа болит вместе с душой Дина.  
«Мама умерла, Сэм меня бросил, а теперь и отец меня бросил. Почему все бросают меня? Разве никто не любит меня настолько, чтобы остаться?»  
Это как удар под дых. Ему в прямом смысле становится трудно дышать, и он опирается рукой о диван, с которого секунду назад вскочил в шоке. Как будто он опять играет Алека, только это куда хуже. Господи, да это просто ужасно!  
Возможно, Крипке представлял Дина по-другому, но Дженсену плевать. Вот он, Дин. И так его надо играть. И плевать, что это причиняет боль, даже когда просто думаешь об этом.  
В ступоре он садится обратно на диван. Он сможет сделать это? Сможет? Это его вымотает. Черт, это будет самым настоящим кошмаром. Как будто надо вернуться домой, встретиться с родителями, старыми «приятелями», встретиться с самим собой. Как будто придется видеть себя в зеркале и удерживаться от того, чтобы сблевать. От одной только мысли об этом становится плохо.  
Да ещё и этот страх, что кто-то может занять его место. Что кто-то другой будет играть его Дина. Нет. Он не может позволить этому случиться. Дин… Дин только его.  
Он снова вскакивает на ноги и начинает нарезать круги по комнате. Нельзя облажаться. Он может прочитать свои реплики, без проблем. Он может почувствовать Дина. Черт, да он прямо сейчас может превратиться в Дина. Роль у него в кармане, он знает это.  
Дело в другом. Ему придется разговаривать с Эриком и еще с кучей народа. И при этом нельзя заикаться, краснеть и вести себя, как полный придурок. Его бросает в пот от одной только мысли об этом. А еще этот Джаред. Господи, да он пять лет был идолом для девочек-подростков. Дженсен уже может представить, как тот будет задаваться. Но он сможет смириться с этим. Он сможет работать с этой подростковой дивой так долго, сколько он сможет играть Дина и не облажаться. Потому что это единственное, что имеет значение. Дин. Его Дин.

Он сможет. Он должен.

 

В то утро его трясет и бросает в пот. Во рту чувствуется кислый привкус, потому что он отправил в унитаз весь свой завтрак: йогурт, сок, мороженое и три сникерса. Он в четвертый раз переодевается, чистит зубы, принимает полтаблетки валиума просто, чтобы немного успокоиться.  
Студия встречает его пустой приёмной. Он достает сценарий из внутреннего кармана и начинает читать. Он наизусть выучил все реплики, но, если он так и будет пялиться на голые стены в ожидании, его снова потянет засунуть два пальца в рот. Он настолько поглощен персонажем Дина, что совсем не замечает, как открывается дверь, и даже подскакивает, когда мужской голос произносит:  
\- Привет, я Джаред.  
Он поднимает взгляд... и поднимает. И поднимает. И поднимает. И так и остаётся с задранной головой, тупо моргая.  
\- Черт, какой же ты высокий, – слова вырываются еще до того, как он успевает подумать. Дженсен чувствует, как начинает краснеть. Черт.  
Гигант Джаред, похоже, совсем не обижается, просто громко смеется, запрокинув голову. Такой заразный, почти девчачий смех, и Дженсен понимает, что сам улыбается.  
\- Прости, - говорит он и встает, протягивая руку. Теперь, когда они оба на ногах, Джеред кажется не таким уж и высоким. Но Дженсену все равно приходится задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
– Это было грубо, - добавляет он и отводит взгляд от веселых глаз Джареда.  
\- Не волнуйся, - фыркает тот и жмет ему руку. Ладонь у него такая большая, что рука Дженсена просто тонет в ней, пальцы длинные и теплые, он слега ударяет Дженсена по запястью. – Ты хотя бы не пялишься на меня с открытым ртом, как остальные.  
\- Люди вот так вот пялятся? – спрашивает Дженсен, хотя это его и не удивляет. Люди вообще идиоты – и он не исключение.  
Джаред наклоняет голову, внимательно изучая Дженсена:  
– Тебе-то не знать, каково это – быть нереально клевым. Спорю, люди постоянно на тебя смотрят.  
Дженсен замирает. Он вдруг понимает, что Джаред все еще сжимает его руку и они стоят буквально в трех дюймах друг от друга.  
– Забавно, - говорит он и отнимает руку. – Я думал, это Дин – комедийный персонаж.  
Джаред не сразу отвечает, просто так же продолжает изучать его с улыбкой. Оценивающе. Капельки пота катятся по спине Дженсена, и он сует руки в карманы, ожидая приговор.  
\- Ну, я уверен, и Сэм не останется без внимания, - наконец говорит Джаред, снова улыбаясь во все зубы, и у Дженсена в коленях появляется какая-то слабость. – Блин, это будет здорово. В смысле, если мы получим роли. – Джаред оглядывает комнату, останавливается взглядом на двери справа. – С тобой уже говорили? Знаешь, с кем мы встречаемся?  
Дженсен выдыхает и садится обратно на диван:  
– С шишками, наверное. Во всяком случае, с Крипке. Они хотят посмотреть, сойдемся ли мы.  
Пожевав губу, Джаред опускается рядом на диван, задевая коленом колено Дженсена и устраивая тёплую руку рядом с его.  
– А я не волнуюсь, - говорит он, отбивая пальцами ритм, противореча самому себе. – Спорю, мы им покажем.  
\- Да?  
\- Точно тебе говорю, – он поворачивает голову и наклоняется так близко, что Дженсен чувствует его дыхание у своего уха. – Знаешь, Сэм ведь действительно любит Дина.  
Дженсена передергивает.  
\- Что?  
\- Сэм. Знаю, он ведёт себя, как сволочь, но он действительно любит Дина. Не знаю, почему они не разговаривали так долго, но уж точно не потому, что не любят друг друга.  
\- Эм… ладно. – Дженсен моргает. Он не привык, чтобы люди так вживались в персонажа. – Думаешь, он и впрямь такая сволочь?  
Джаред задумчиво чешет нос.  
\- Ну, может, и не сволочь, - наконец выдаёт он, - но он как эгоист какой-то. Я хочу сказать, спустя два года старший брат приехал повидаться с ним. И именно по вине Сэма они не разговаривали эти два года, если верить сценарию. Не знаю, почему. Хотя это сейчас и не самое главное. И первое, что он спрашивает - почему Дин приехал. Серьезно, это просто грубо вот так вот встречать его. Дин кажется мне слишком гордым и упрямым, чтобы вот так вот прийти и попросить помощи. Не думаешь?  
\- Точно, – медленно говорит Дженсен. Практически точно также он и сам думает. Ну, за исключением части, где Дин упрямый. Дин совсем не упрямый. Непреклонный, может, но не упрямый.  
Джаред поворачивается и вытягивает ногу на диване, голень упирается в бедро Дженсену. Два слоя джинсы, а он все равно чувствует тепло, исходящее от Джареда, словно огонь.  
\- Но, тем не менее, пришел и попросил, - продолжает Джаред, не замечая растущего напряжения Дженсена. – Он буквально умоляет Сэма поехать с ним. Но Сэм… он не спрашивает, почему. Почему теперь или почему так. Он ничего не говорит о том, что скучал по нему или отцу. Целый год прошел, и он даже не спросил, как у них дела. Он просто насмехается над Дином, ведь у него есть девушка, есть будущая карьера. Он будто говорит ему «смотри, что у меня есть, неудачник. Я такой умный, а ты идиот». Я его даже побить за такое хочу.  
Дженсен закусывает губу. Он чувствует, как ненависть растет где-то в груди.  
\- Ты думаешь, что Дин тупой неудачник? – спрашивает он, голос чистый и ровный.  
\- Что? – Джаред выпрямляется, удивлённо на него глядя. – Нет! Я не в том смысле… Нет, вовсе нет.  
\- Потому что он не тупой неудачник. Знаешь, он ведь мог пойти учиться. Он отказался от всего не потому, что он тупой, а потому что он был нужен отцу. Потому что он был нужен Сэму.  
\- Чувак, я знаю, – Джаред начинает махать руками. – Я не осуждаю его. Но Сэм… Сэм этого не видит. Пока не видит. Для него школа значит - ум. Для него, если ты не хочешь учиться, значит, что ты хочешь только напиваться и трахаться. Это все, что он видит в Дине. Охота, выпивка и секс.  
\- Да ну? Знаешь, что? – срывается Дженсен. – Спорю, поэтому-то они и не разговаривали так долго. Потому что Сэм сделал из Дина пустое место. Он заставил Дина думать, что он ничто, что Сэм стыдится его. Его брата-неудачника. После всего того, что Дин для него сделал, Сэм буквально говорит, что все равно этого не достаточно. Что он и сам теперь может о себе позаботиться, - он сжимает зубы. – Ты прав. Сэм та еще сволочь.  
Ничего из этого не было в сценарии. Оно и не нужно, потому что образ Дженсена чётко сложился у него в голове, и он просто знает это. Знает, каково это – видеть, как Сэм со своими друзьями по колледжу обсуждает труды Фрейда, Чосера и чёрт знает кого ещё. Знает, каково это, когда Сэм бросает на него взгляды, мол: «Не позорь меня. Сиди молча, и я куплю тебе пива». Сраный мальчишка.  
Дженсен поднимает глаза и видит, что Джаред смотрит на него, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Что? – рычит Дженсен.  
\- Вау. Я просто… – Джаред машет рукой между ними. – После нашего разговора – я уверен, мы сделаем это!  
Дженсен фыркает.  
\- Ты вывел меня из себя и теперь ты думаешь, что мы это сделаем?  
Джаред смеется, на этот раз не так по-девчачьи, а низко и громко, и, черт возьми, это здесь так жарко стало?  
\- Да нет же, ты понял, что я имел в виду. Ты здесь, с нами. Или, ну, ты знаешь, он здесь. – Джаред касается пальцем лба Дженсена. – В твоей голове. Дин. Ты чувствуешь его. Ты – это он. А он – это ты. Так?  
\- Эм… - щеки горят. Черт. – Наверное, да.  
Джаред отодвигается, улыбаясь.  
– Знаешь, я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного со своим Дином. В «Девочках Гилмор» я просто не понимал его. Я просто играл его.  
Он пожимает плечами, как будто это ничего не значит, но по лёгкой усмешке, видно, что это не так. Дженсен думает, что ему стоит пересмотреть свое отношение к этому Джареду, идолу подростков.  
\- Но Сэм… Я попробовался на роль Сэма, и это было оно, – Джаред пихает сценарий в руку Дженсена. – Они дали нам совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы представить остальное, понимаешь? Что бы там ни случилось или ни случится потом, мне кажется, я знаю, как Сэм отнесется к этому. Более или менее. Понимаешь?  
\- Ага, - медленно говорит Дженсен. – Да, понимаю.  
Джаред улыбается и чешет согнутую в колене ногу. Теплая рука скользит по бедру Дженсена.  
\- Так… - начинает он, когда тишина затягивается. – Как думаешь, они действительно разрешат нам водить Импалу 67-го года? Это ведь самая крутая тачка в мире.  
Дженсен хочет ответить, но тут открывается дверь, и в комнату заходит лысоватый мужчина за тридцать в полосатой рубашке.  
\- Да, - подумал Дженсен и встал, - давайте сделаем это.

И они делают это.

 

**2005**

\- Эй, чувак, - зовет Джаред, заходя в трейлер Дженсена. – Ты одет?  
\- Придурок, разве не надо сначала спрашивать, а потом только вламываться? – шипит Дженсен и поспешно натягивает джинсы.  
Не то чтобы это имело значение. Будто Джаред там чего-то не видел. Напряжённый график и стеснённые условия делают своё дело. А то, что Джаред в принципе не может никак запомнить, что надо стучать, всё только усугубляет. Но это не значит, что Дженсену нравится быть застуканным со спущенными штанами. Или без рубашки. В общем, так или иначе неодетым.

Как-то раз Дженсен увидел, как Джаред рассматривает шрам на его бедре. Внутри все сжалось в ожидании вопроса, но Джаред так его и не задал. Пряча глаза, дрожащими руками Дженсен натянул джинсы, а когда наконец посмотрел на Джареда, тот запихивал себе в рот мармеладных червячков, как будто ничего и не было. 

Он до сих пор ничего не спросил. 

Дженсен не знает, что с этим делать. Честно говоря, он вообще не знает, что делать с Джаредом. Этот парень – словно большой щенок, с этой его глупой улыбкой на лице и заразным смехом. Он постоянно болтает - о обо всем подряд и ни о чем одновременно. Но именно то, о чем он не говорит, постоянно напрягает Дженсена. Потому что все рано или поздно начинают этот разговор. Никто не может оставаться таким хорошим всегда. Даже Джаред, мать его, Падалеки.  
Поэтому Дженсен просто ждет. И ждет. Ищет знак, какой-то намек. Он старается держать дистанцию, но это чертовски сложно, учитывая, что Джаред еще с первого дня их знакомства, видимо, решил, что они будут лучшими друзьями. А «лучшие друзья» на языке Джареда, похоже, означает, что надо постоянно обниматься, хлопать рукой по спине и так радостно улыбаться, что у Дженсена каждый раз сердце начинало биться быстрее.  
Несмотря на плохое предчувствие, на все предупреждения, что колоколами звенят в ушах, Дженсен легко втягивается в беззаботный мир Джареда. Невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ на его широкую ухмылку, поэтому Дженсен улыбается. Он улыбается так, как не улыбался уже очень долгое время. К концу дня щеки болят от того, сколько он улыбался и смеялся. Потому что Джаред постоянно старается снять напряжение, возникающее между их персонажами. А это значит, что каждый раз после команды «снято!» следует улыбка или шутка - что угодно, на что способен Джаред.

 

Дженсен давно не чувствовал себя так легко. Напряжение в плечах исчезает каждый раз, когда Джаред обнимает его и притягивает к себе до тех пор, пока Дженсен не укладывается ему на грудь, как будто там ему самое место. Когда Дженсен в первый раз положил Джареду руку на грудь (просто для того, чтобы не повалиться на него всем телом), Джаред широко улыбнулся. С тех пор Дженсен всегда кладет ему руку на грудь, только лишь, чтобы снова увидеть эту улыбку. Сам он никогда не был таким, он думал, что люди неправильно поймут, но что-то в Джареде буквально заставляет его почувствовать это прикосновение, это тепло, ровное биение сердца прямо под его ладонью. И почему-то никто вовсе не находит это странным.  
На самом деле, никого не интересует, насколько они близки. Никто не задает вопросов. Ну, это ведь Джаред. Просто он такой и есть – большой щенок. Переполнен энергией, не знает, что такое личное пространство. И Дженсену приходится мириться с этим. Терпеливо и стойко, как настоящий старший брат, что следит за младшим. Разве это не мило?  
И совсем не обидно, когда все внимание приковано к Джареду Падалеки, что скачет по съемочной площадке или на каком-нибудь мероприятии, а на тебя никто и не смотрит. Вообще-то, Дженсену это даже нравится.  
По сравнению с тем, какими порциями поглощает еду Джаред, Дженсен ест просто неприлично мало. А Джаред ест, как лошадь. Хотя нет, не так. Джаред ест, как медведь, который ест лошадь. На каждый контейнер, который Дженсен наполняет лишь наполовину во время ланча, Джаред берет два. На каждую вкусняшку, что Дженсен себе позволяет, Джаред лопает целую пачку. А потом еще две, чтобы мало не было. Он постоянно жует что-то сладкое, потом хлопает себя по животу, сетуя, что, мол, он больше всех, и если им с Дженсеном не посчастливится оказаться посреди большого ничего в холодную канадскую зиму, то Дженсену придется убить его и съесть.  
\- А можно мне письменное подтверждение? – спрашивает Дженсен. – Если вдруг меня поймают, пока я буду обгладывать твои кости, и захотят арестовать за каннибализм?  
\- Конечно! – говорит Джаред и начинает писать на одном из чистых листов в дневнике Джона Винчестера. – «Дженсену Эклзу позволяется меня съесть. Искренне ваш, Джаред Падалеки», – он вырывает страницу и протягивает ее Дженсену, на лице сама серьезность. Ну, кроме огонька в глазах. – Держи. Вся моя туша – твоя.  
Дженсен пытается скрыть нервный смешок, который чуть не срывается с губ, потому что… Господи, звучит так двусмысленно. Он мотает головой, отгоняя от себя эти мысли.  
\- Будь осторожен в следующий раз, когда ты скажешь «кусни меня». Теперь у меня есть бумага, подтверждающая, что я таки могу это сделать, – сухо говорит Дженсен и машет листком перед носом Джареда.  
Джаред рычит и скалит зубы, как собака, косясь на листок. А потом запрокидывает голову и начинает смеяться так громко, что половина съемочной площадки поворачивается посмотреть, что стряслось. Дженсен таращится на них. Ему хочется куснуть Джареда за шею, прихватить зубами кадык и лизнуть языком. 

Но он сдерживается.

Вместо этого он сует листок в карман. Он будет носить его с собой везде, пока однажды не забудет его в джинсах Дина, которые потом постирают, - и тогда от документа ничего не останется. Он думает попросить Джареда написать второй экземпляр, но даже он не настолько жалок.

Расписание съемок сериала просто невообразимое. Доходит до того, что после работы Дженсену хватает сил лишь на то, чтобы, придя домой, скинуть ботинки, стянуть джинсы и рухнуть в кровать. Поспать удается буквально полчаса. Потом приезжает шофер и снова забирает его на работу. Это рабочая рутина просто с ума сводит. Во время съемок в «Смоллвилле» у него была куча свободного времени – он мог пару часов пошляться где-нибудь. Практически каждый день они ходили в тренажерный зал или занимались еще чем.  
А теперь… Теперь считается везением, если Дженсену удается уделять тренировкам хотя бы полчаса по будням. И то обычно все это заканчивается тем, что он проигрывает в баскетбол этому Джереду-переростку. И даже если ему и удается выделить минутку-другую в выходные, Дженсен все равно чувствует какую-то вялость. Он стоит перед зеркалом, рассматривая свой живот, нажимает пальцами – ему становится противно от того, как кожа мнется под нажимами. Чем старше – тем хуже. Через несколько месяцев ему стукнет двадцать восемь. Все знают, после двадцати восьми жизнь кончена. 

Джаред звонит ему на сотовый, пока Дженсен бегает по темным улицам Ванкувера. Сначала он его игнорирует. Но когда телефон начинает вибрировать в третий раз, он вытаскивает наушник из уха, нажимает паузу на айподе и открывает телефон.  
\- Чувак, ты где? – смеется Джаред ему прямо в ухо. – Ты что, спал что ли? Слушай, еще даже девяти нет.  
\- Заткнись, – отвечает на колкость Дженсен, стараясь дышать ровно. – Я был в душе.  
Это глупо. Он даже понятия не имеет, почему врет. В том, что он бегает, нет ничего такого.  
\- Джен, ты там просто до безобразия долго торчал, – говорит Джаред с явственной насмешкой в голосе. – Ты даже запыхался. Надеюсь, горячая вода не кончилась на самом интересном месте.  
\- Фу, Джаред, - фыркает Дженсен, но улыбку сдержать не может. Это как синдром собаки Павлова – стоит ему услышать имя Джареда, и он сразу начинает ухмыляться. – Джаред, ты хотел что-то или ты уже соскучился по моему голосу?  
\- О, черт… Это ж сколько, уже три часа прошло без твоей компании, Джен? Я без тебя тут просто умираю, - говорит Джаред и смеется так, что Дженсену приходится убрать телефон от уха.  
Это плохая шутка, но неважно. Дженсен опирается о стену, позволяет успокаивающему голосу Джареда окутать его. Джей болтает о каком-то индийском фильме, который показали по телевизору. Дженсен уверен – его уж он точно не захотел бы смотреть, судя по описанию. Когда он наконец нажимает отбой, он уже замерз от холодного пота, но пробежку заканчивает с глупой ухмылкой на лице.

 

Помимо того единственного комментария при их первой встрече, Джаред никогда не говорит о внешности Дженсена. Ну, за исключением только «Устал?», когда Дженсен зевает, а круги под глазами такие, будто он не спал все выходные. О себе, тем не менее, Джаред говорит постоянно, иронично, с улыбкой до ушей.  
\- Я такой сексуальный, – говорит он. – Точно, я самый сексуальный парень, которого ты только знаешь.  
А потом он смеется, будто сказал самую смешную вещь в мире.  
– Конечно, ты нереально горячий, - с сарказмом отвечает Дженсен и кивает.  
Он-то согласен с каждым сказанным словом, но вот Джаред – ничуть. Он думает, что в подростковых журналах все просто с ума посходили, раз называют его сексуальным. Он голосует сам за себя в онлайн-голосованиях, а потом драматично вздыхает, когда не выигрывает.  
\- Я куда лучше, чем этот Вентворт, правда ведь?  
\- Конечно, жеребец, – отвечает Дженсен с ухмылкой, и Джаред толкает его в плечо.  
\- Дурак, - говорит он и смеется.  
Дженсен выдыхает с облегчением.  
Забавно, как легко можно сказать правду, когда люди уверены в том, что ты на самом деле врешь.  
Они начинают проводить время вместе и вне работы. Просто, как два друга, смотрят игры по телевизору с пивом и пиццей. Джаред постоянно болтает, в основном о себе, что вполне устраивает Дженсена – ему не особенно хочется вдаваться в подробности своей жалкой жизни.  
Дело в том, что глаза у Джареда такие, что даже самый милый кокер-спаниель в мире обзавидуется. Один лишь взгляд этих щенячьих глаз - и Дженсен бы рассказал Джареду все свои секреты, ответил бы на все вопросы, какие бы тот только ни задал. На самом деле ему любопытно, почему Джаред до сих пор ни о чем его не спрашивает. У него ведь никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы влиять на людей. Заставлять их таскать ему кофе и конфеты.  
Вместо этого они говорят о спорте и еде (одна из самых любимых тем у Джареда, и не очень – у Дженсена), о том, кто из них снялся в самом стремном фильме ужасов. Дженсен уверен, что он, но, опять-таки, Джареду пришлось сниматься вместе с Пэрис Хилтон. По поводу слухов о том, что он с ней спит, Джаред просто отмахивается:  
\- Чувак, да я лучше буду спать с той, у кого хотя бы грудь больше, чем у меня.  
\- Ну, у тебя грудь, я бы сказал, впечатляющая, – серьезно говорит Дженсен, опуская глаза на грудь Джареда. - Поди, второй размер?  
\- Смешно. А ты забавный, Джен, – отвечает на колкость Джаред и кидает попкорн в друга, – к тому же, она спала с Чадом. И если бы они сняли это на камеру… Вот это был бы самый стремный фильм ужасов в истории кинематографа!  
Дженсен вздрагивает.  
\- Да уж, хуже этого, наверное, ничего быть не может.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Это самое ужасное, что может быть в мире!  
Дженсен показывает ему язык и хмыкает, когда тот пытается заткнуть ему рот.  
\- Слушай, а вот после той сцены с воском, сколько у тебя волос на теле осталось? – невинно спрашивает Дженсен.  
\- Да заткнись ты! Мне это до сих пор в кошмарах снится!  
\- Слабак, - фыркает Джен и откидывается на диван, улыбаясь Джареду, когда тот жалуется, что тот воск на самом деле был горячим и насколько это было «Не смешно, чувак! Хватит ржать!»  
Дженсен продолжает смеяться.  
Даже если Джаред никогда не спрашивал Дженсена о его семье, сам он никак не мог удержаться, чтобы не рассказать что-нибудь о своей собственной. Как он скучает по ним, как ему тяжело оттого, что он с самого окончания школы живёт вдали от них. Как он скучает по маминой стряпне, по папиной страсти к футболу. Он с неизменной улыбкой говорит о своем старшем брате, Джеффе, и никогда не злится, когда говорит о своей сестренке Меган.  
\- Я совсем упустил тот момент, когда она повзрослела. Буквально ещё на Рождество она была маленькой девчушкой с косичками, а когда я вернулся домой, она уже носила лифчик и встречалась с парнями. Как такое могло случиться?  
Джаред выглядит сбитым с толку. На самом деле. И Дженсену его на самом деле жалко, потому что он знает абсолютно точно, о чем тот говорит. Когда ты уезжаешь, ты взрослеешь, меняешься, но всё равно при этом ждёшь, что когда ты вернёшься, всё будет прежним. А вместо этого – кровать становится мала, твоя комната выглядит так, будто она и не твоя вовсе. А у родителей появились морщины и седые волосы. Когда ты уезжал, всего этого точно не было.  
И так хочется кивнуть и сказать: «Да, я тоже скучаю. Я даже не знаю, кто моя сестра теперь». И хочется так сильно, но он сглатывает и молчит. Возможно, он не может держать Джареда на расстоянии вытянутой руки в буквальном смысле, но черта с два он позволит Джареду узнать о том, что в эмоциональном плане его жизнь – полное дерьмо.  
Вместо этого он поднимает бровь и говорит:  
\- Время? Я слышал, водится в Техасе такая штука.  
Грусть на лице Джареда сменяется улыбкой, и Дженсену становится легче. Он спокойно реагирует на «Болван!», на толчок в плечо, на ухмылку, и скоро они уже снова спорят, какая команда лучше – из Далласа или из Сан-Антонио. Дженсен бы никогда не позволил Джареду выиграть в этом споре, но будь проклят его щенячий взгляд.

 

**Часть 2**

У Джареда есть девушка, Сэнди. Иногда Дженсен об этом забывает, потому что она живет в ЛА и не особенно часто приезжает в Ванкувер. Ее существование – это как месса в воскресенье или неизбежное проклятие его души, которые, вроде как, легко игнорировать, пока носом не ткнут. Он слушает Джареда – тот говорит, заглушая какой-то фильм по телевизору, – и наблюдает, как движутся его губы; думает, какие они на вкус, если к ним прикоснуться. Звонит телефон, и мир фантазий Дженсена взрывается, как мыльный пузырь.  
Джаред встает с дивана, сладко смеется в телефон и исчезает в кухне, оставляя Дженсену холодное место на диване и еще более холодное – в его сердце. Черт.  
Вот поэтому он и не сближается с людьми. Особенно с такими, как Джаред. Хорошими, порядочными, красивыми людьми. С людьми, у которых есть девушки и гетеросексуальнее которых не бывает.  
\- Хватит, - на кухне Джаред смеется, низко и тепло. – Детка, я не могу, не сейчас. Джен здесь, потом, ладно? – он стонет. – Не честно. Даже не... Розовые? Правда? Господи, ты меня убиваешь.  
Сейчас Дженсен должен встать и сказать Джареду, что идет домой, – он устал, утром рано вставать и все такое прочее – чтобы Джаред смог заняться сексом по телефону со своей девушкой. Но он этого не делает. Он так и сидит на диване, пустыми глазами смотрит на телевизор до тех пор, пока Джаред не возвращается – щеки порозовели, а глаза горят всем тем, чего так хочется Дженсену.  
\- Прости за это, - говорит Джаред и плюхается на диван. Он расставляет ноги, и отчетливая выпуклость в штанах говорит о том, за что, собственно, извиняется Джаред. У Дженсена внутри все переворачивается.  
«Прости, что ты здесь, Дженсен, портишь мне мое время с моей девочкой. Прости, что это ты, а не она, сидишь на этом диване. Прости, что мне придется подождать, пока ты свалишь домой, чтобы мы могли закончить начатое».  
Ну, в отличие от Джареда Дженсен вовсе не хороший парень, и он еще долго не собирается уходить.  
\- Да ладно, - говорит он так непринужденно, как только может. – Как там дела в ЛА?  
\- Жарко.  
Джаред хмыкает, а Дженсен притворяется, что не заметил.  
\- Да? – вместо этого говорит он и делает глоток пива. – Готов поспорить, ты бы сейчас лучше был там, чем здесь, - добавляет он, потому что он чертов мазохист. Может быть, услышав, как Джаред говорит ему это, как есть, заставит его член (сердце) поумнеть.  
Джаред сидит молча какое-то время, пока Дженсен не решается поднять глаза. Джаред смотрит на него.  
\- Не особенно, - говорит он. Голос слишком мягкий, а глаза слишком добрые. – Мне хорошо прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Все это? – он указывает рукой на комнату, наконец, останавливаясь на Дженсене. - Это хорошо.  
Дженсен фыркает, хоть и чувствует себя приподнято от неожиданного счастья.  
– Простые вещи – для простых парней, - саркастически замечает он и передает Джареду миску с попкорном.  
\- Ага. Пиво, еда и хорошая компания, - соглашается Джаред и сгребает своей огромной ладонью половину того, что осталось в миске. – Больше ничего и не нужно.  
Дженсен опять фыркает, но на этот раз он не может справиться с улыбкой.  
\- Тебя так легко купить, Джей.  
\- За хорошую еду лягу в постель почти с любым, - говорит Джаред и набивает рот попкорном; звук чавканья заглушает резкий вздох Дженсена.  
Спустя час – на середине фильма – Дженсен извиняется и идет в ванну. Несмотря на его решение вести себя хорошо, он просто объелся пиццей, попкорном, пивом и мармеладными мишками, которыми Джаред без конца в него бросал – он метил в рот, но постоянно попадал в бровь или нос. У него болит живот, а ремень джинсов врезается в тело.  
Он пялится на себя в зеркало. Зрачки расширены, на щеках выступил румянец. Он бы мог списать все на пиво, но выпил только две банки. Он выглядит так...  
Что бы ни промелькнуло – оно сразу исчезает, и вместо этого на Дженсена смотрит четырнадцатилетний ребенок. Пухлый и потный, задыхающийся.  
Сглотнув, он включает кран и поворачивается к унитазу, хлопая по карманам в поисках жвачки для полной уверенности. Он уже вытянул руку, чтобы поднять крышку, когда слышит голос Джареда и громкий смех из гостиной.  
\- Чувак! Самое интересное пропустишь! – кричит тот и снова смеется.  
Рука Дженсена замирает над крышкой, беспомощно опускается. Все равно он не любит блевать попкорном. Чертовы зерна постоянно застревают в горле.  
\- Ну, так поставь на паузу, идиот! – кричит он в ответ.  
Когда он смотрит в зеркало – в отражении снова он; в двадцать семь лет. Он выключает воду, пока не передумал, и выходит, выключая за собой свет и оставляя позади тень Жиртреса в темноте.  
Дженсен заходит в комнату и усаживается на противоположный край дивана, засовывая ноги под одну из подушек, чтобы было теплее, и Джаред улыбается, наблюдая за ним. Когда Джаред хватает его за лодыжки, кладет их себе на коленки и начинает растирать теплыми руками, Дженсен вовсе забывает о Сэнди и о тошноте, дерущей горло.

 

\- Так Крис снимался в «Ангеле»? И как вы познакомились?  
На выходные они в ЛА, в планах – отдыхать возле бассейна и пить пиво в месте, где климат не требует свитеров и термоносков. За тем исключением, что Крис звонит за день до отъезда, а Дженсен слишком глуп и говорит, куда именно они направляются. Глупо, так глупо.  
\- Стив. Они в группе вместе играют, - отвечает Дженсен Джареду, и еще крепче сжимает руль.  
Вся эта идея – чтобы Джаред познакомился с другими его друзьями – ужасно плохая. На самом деле плохая, и если бы Крис не предложил это – то есть он сказал Дженсену тащить свою задницу к нему «...и взять с собой ребенка-переростка», а то он его на кусочки разорвет – Дженсен бы подумал, что ему эта идея пришла в голову в один из тех моментов, когда так хотелось покончить жизнь самоубийством.  
Он приводит с собой Джареда – парня, в которого он влюблен, – на вечеринку, где будет пиво, возможно, травка, чтобы познакомить его со своими друзьями. Друзьями, которые вообще-то его и не знают, и Дженсен хотел бы, чтобы так оно и осталось. Это? Это испортит все, он просто знает это. Стоит им только взглянуть на него, и они узнают, поймут, что он чертов гомик, безнадежно влюбленный в очень гетеросексуального коллегу по съемочной площадке, к тому же еще и занятого. В кого-то, кто, помимо того, что парень, настолько хорош для Дженсена, что даже не смешно.  
Он в полном дерьме. В таком гребаном дерьме.  
\- Хм, - Джаред задумчиво кивает. – И Стив?  
\- Да что за черт? – срывается Дженсен. Он уже на грани и едва ли сдерживается. – Это что, «шесть шагов к Кевину Бэйкону?!»  
\- Два, - Джаред сжимает губы, задумавшись.  
Чего? Дженсен смотрит на друга, хмурясь.  
\- Что?  
\- Номер Бэйкона у Кристиана Кейна – два. Он снимался в каком-то фильме с какой-то актрисой, которая снималась с Кевином в «Любимчике».  
Джаред кивает, как будто это самая естественная вещь во всем мире – чтобы такие вот факты были у него в голове. Все, на что способен Дженсен, это моргнуть.  
\- Чувак, ты ужасно странный. Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?  
Джаред лишь машет рукой.  
\- Да я у всех проверяю номер Бэйкона. В сети есть один сайт, такой классный, просто вводишь имя и – тадам – тебе выдает номер Бэйкона.  
\- Странный, - повторяет Дженсен и машет головой. А потом, потому что он и сам немного странный, спрашивает:  
\- А у меня какой?  
\- Три. Один парень в «Пожирателе душ» снимался в каком-то фильме с актрисой, которая снималась в «Где скрывается правда» с Кевином. И перед тем как ты спросишь, мой – два. Стив Мартин из «Оптом дешевле» снимался с ним в «Новокаине». А это значит, что я победил.  
\- Это значит, что ты более странный, чем я, - поправляет Дженсен и смеется, когда Джаред показывает ему средний палец.

Он чувствует, как напряжение исчезает. То, что Джаред рядом, успокаивающе действует на него. Достаточно, чтобы пальцы на руле разжались до такой степени, что костяшки больше были не такие белые.  
\- А что насчет Томми? – спрашивает он через какое-то время, когда бормотание Джареда возвращает ему некое чувство уверенности. Настоящей или нет, но, по крайней мере, на мгновение он не чувствует, будто его сейчас стошнит. 

 

Крис ведет себя хорошо. А это плохо. Дженсен не уверен, но в том, что Крис Кейн обращается с Джаредом так, будто он его самый лучший друг, есть что-то просто ужасно неправильное. Джаред выпил три пива, а сейчас курит самый толстенный косяк, какой Дженсен когда-либо видел, а в его стеклянных глазах мог бы уместиться целый аквариум. Дженсен пытается расслышать их разговор, но это сложно – Стив постоянно тянет его за руку, спрашивая, что он думает о той или иной песне, которую он брынчит на гитаре.  
\- В моем следующем альбоме, - говорит Стив, голос у него низкий и хриплый от дыма, – ты должен спеть с нами. Дженсен, ты вообще слушаешь?  
\- Да, - бубнит он, но не отводит взгляда от Криса и Джареда. О чем они говорят? О нем? Крис задает вопросы Джареду или Джареда все-таки одолело любопытство? По отдельности они ничего не замечают, а вот вместе...  
\- Так что? Споешь?  
\- Конечно, - не замечая, говорит он, но потом его мозг включается, и Дженсен вспоминает, о чем они разговаривают последние пару минут. – Что?  
\- Всего одна песня...  
\- Нет! – он таращится на Стива – лицо у того грустнеет. Дженсен думает, на что еще он успел согласиться? – Нет, я не буду... Нет.  
Крис поднимает взгляд – он уже чуть ли носом не трется с Джаредом – и ухмыляется Дженсену.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Дженни, ты хорошо поешь, отлично получится.  
\- Нет, - он резко встает, так, что комната начинает вращаться. – Нет, чувак.  
Теперь они оба смотрят на него. Все смотрят на него. В комнате вдруг как будто не осталось воздуха. Один только дым и жар, и все эти глаза, которые пялятся на него. Он не может дышать. Не может дышать!  
\- Джен... – Джаред говорит с беспокойством в голосе, а Крис задумчиво переводит взгляд с Джареда на Дженсена.  
\- Мне надо... мне надо в туалет. – выдавливает Дженсен и выбегает из комнаты; вниз по коридору.  
Вторая дверь налево, и вот он на коленях, тяжело дышит, вода льется, чтобы заглушить остальные звуки. Он съел немного, но этого хватит, чтобы успокоиться, хватит, чтобы опустошить сознание. Да и желудок тоже. Когда он заканчивает, то хватает зубную щетку Криса, роется в шкафчике. Одеколон и зубная нить. Крем для бритья и лосьон для рук. Немного викодина и бутылка стероидов, которые Крис принимает, когда его голос ни на что не годен после хорошей попойки. После минутного раздумья, Дженсен отставляет все в сторону и достает бутылку с жидкостью для полоскания рта.  
Он задевает коробку старомодных лезвий для бритвы, и они падают в раковину, разлетаясь повсюду. Дженсен смотрит на них. Запястья внезапно начинают болеть. Он берет одно лезвие, осторожно, пальцы дрожат. Край режет большой палец. Оно такое острое, что он едва ли чувствует что-то.  
Он годами не видел таких лезвий. Все пользуются электробритвами или одноразовыми станками. Тонкий металл такой знакомый на кончиках пальцев; из-за резкого запаха крови в голове начинает мелькать другая ванная комната, в другое время, так давно.  
Когда в дверь стучат, он дергается, прогоняя видение, прогоняя мысли (нет мыслей, нет никаких мыслей). Сквозь дверь доносится голос Джареда.  
\- Ты в порядке? Джен? Ты там?  
Дженсен роняет лезвие, и оно звенит о раковину. Черт.  
\- Да, я... просто... – «ностальгирую, вспоминая мое жалкое существование подростком» - ...писаю. Сейчас выйду.  
\- Хорошо.  
Дженсен ждет звук удаляющихся шагов, но вместо этого слышит, как что-то соскальзывает по стене в коридоре. Джаред что-то бубнит себе под нос, напевает одну из песен Стива. Черт.  
Дженсен осторожно собирает лезвия, одно за другим, пальцы дрожат. Кровь из пореза оставляет дорожки на белой керамике, следы такие размытые и знакомые. Он моет раковину намоченной туалетной бумагой, после смывает ее в туалете. Все это время прижимает кусочек бумаги к порезу. Ранка неглубокая, и кровь останавливается, когда он заканчивает убирать за собой.  
Когда он открывает дверь, Джаред смотрит на него снизу вверх и улыбается. Зрачки у него невероятно широкие, темные и настолько глубокие, что Дженсен мог бы в них утонуть.  
\- Привет, - Джаред тянется, чтобы взять Дженсена за запястье. – Ты меня оставил одного со своими страшными друзьями.  
Он открывает рот, чтобы назвать Джареда девчонкой, но вместо этого получается что-то совершенно другое, горькое и обиженное.  
\- Не думал, что ты заметишь.  
Джаред моргает, рука на запястье двигается.  
\- Джен? Ты в порядке?  
У него голова кружится от алкоголя и голода, вся квартира пахнет травкой. Он все сваливает на это, потому что надо же ему на что-то свалить вину. Сам Бог знает, он никогда не был таким глупым наедине с самим собой.  
\- Вы обо мне говорили? – спрашивает Дженсен. Голос у него на грани истерики. – Это он тебя за мной послал?  
\- Кто? Крис? – Джаред искренне ничего не понимает, он пытается сфокусироваться. – Почему бы он... Дженни?  
\- Не называй меня так, - шипит Дженсен и со злостью выдергивает руку. Он спотыкается, и Джаред моментально поднимается, ловит его за секунду до того, как Дженсен врезается в стену.  
\- Эй, осторожно. Может, тебе лучше прилечь?  
\- Отвали.  
Он отпихивает Джареда, достаточно сильно, что тот сам отталкивается от стены, но Джареду, кажется, все равно. Руки мгновенно возвращаются, хватая Дженсена за плечи, пальцы теплые и уверенные.  
\- Иди сюда, - говорит он, игнорируя Дженсена, пока тот матерится, разворачивает его и ведет по коридору.  
Джаред, наконец, находит нужную дверь – первая была дверью шкафа, – и они заходят в спальню Криса. Здесь темно и воздух спертый, слабо пахнет потом и сексом, кровать не заправлена. Дженсен может представить пятна, которые бы он увидел, если бы Джаред включил свет. Но он не включает, и Дженсен рад этому, рад тому, что в темноте он хоть как-то может спрятаться. Но другая его часть – часть, которая говорит ему, что Джаред не включает свет, потому что знает, почему Дженсен не хочет, чтобы он делал это, – и тут дело даже не в пятнах спермы, – вот эта часть Дженсена до ужаса напугана.  
Джаред толкает ногой дверь, и та закрывается. Вдруг страх в груди Дженсена превращается в настоящую панику. Он вырывается, толкая Джареда локтем, и тот спотыкается, врезается в дверь.  
\- Черт, Джен, ты что делаешь? – стонет Джаред, прислонив руку к месту, куда его ударил Дженсен.  
\- Сказал же, отвали! - кричит Дженсен, разворачиваясь, смотрит на Джареда. Голос у него высокий, дрожит, он отходит назад. – Я сказал тебе... - он натыкается на кровать, которая внезапно оказалась прямо за ним, и падает на мятые простыни, смотрит на потолок. Если бы он не был так пьян, он бы начал обдумывать всю ничтожность своего жалкого существования.  
Вместо этого он просто лежит, молча, слушает, как Джаред тяжело дышит, в голове ни одной мысли, кроме: «Вот сейчас-то ты все и поймешь. Сейчас ты уйдешь».  
Когда тень Джареда начинает двигаться, пока не надвисает над ним, Дженсен закрывает глаза и просто ждет конца. И вдруг кровать подпрыгивает под ним, потому что матрас, куда он упал рядом с Дженсеном, пружинит под весом Джареда.  
Они лежат в тишине, плечом к плечу, смотрят на потолок. Что-то щекочет Дженсену бедро, и он хочет убрать руку, но не успевает – Джаред находит ее и переплетает их пальцы, одобряюще сжимает. Дженсен хочет спросить, какого черта он делает, но Джаред начинает что-то говорить, так тихо, что Дженсен с трудом его слышит.  
\- Когда мне было двенадцать, у нашего соседа была собака. Дворняжка, но такая классная. Ее спасли, вытащили из пруда. Она была тощая, как хворостинка, и боялась собственной тени. Каждый раз, когда я хотел погладить ее, она убегала, поджав хвост.  
Голос у Джареда низкий и уверенный, пальцем он водит по ладони Дженсена.  
\- Но я не сдавался. Ей нужен был только друг, и я собирался стать этим другом. Я носил ей корм и игрушки, и просто ждал. Я был уверен, что в конечном итоге, она сама ко мне подойдет, - Джаред затихает.  
Дженсен закрывает глаза. Он хочет спросить, пришла ли собака, но молчит.  
Джаред поворачивает голову, дыхание ветерком пробегает по лицу Дженсена, пахнет пивом и травкой. Пальцем он все еще поглаживает ладонь Дженсена. Снизу слышны гитара и низкие голоса. В комнате темно и тепло, а мягкая кровать убаюкивает.

Дженсен засыпает.

 

Он просыпается рано и моргает. Джаред мирно спит рядом. Он кажется молодым и невинным, таким красивым, что у Дженсена дыхание сбивается. Челка упала на лоб, а на шее волосы закрутились от пота. Одна рука перекинута Дженсену через талию, теплая и тяжелая, но вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя в ловушке, Дженсен чувствует себя в безопасности. И это приводит его в ужас. Он отодвигается и сползает с кровати, едва успевая согнуться перед тем, как упасть на пол.  
На нем одни лишь трусы и футболка, а это значит, что Джаред раздел его ночью. Дженсен нервно оглядывается в поисках остальной одежды, отталкивая мысли о том, как эти длинные пальцы расстегивали ему ширинку. На стуле возле окна он находит джинсы, там же рубашку и ботинки. Он быстро одевается, чуть не сваливая стул, когда начинает терять равновесие, застряв ногой в штанине. Сначала он не может найти носки, но когда он хватает ботинки, они там, аккуратно свернуты и засунуты внутрь.  
Он уже взялся рукой за дверную ручку, когда слышит заспанный голос Джареда и замирает.  
\- Она под машину попала.  
Дженсен не поворачивается.  
\- Собака. Однажды мне надоело ждать, и я попытался схватить ее. Она убежала от меня на улицу. Грузовик сбил ее.  
Дженсен слышит шорох простыни и крепче сжимает ручку, но Джаред так и не встает с кровати.  
\- Я не собираюсь больше совершать те же ошибки, - наконец говорит Джаред. Голос у него тихий и мягкий. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я не тороплю.  
Дженсен сглатывает. Потом выходит из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь. Крис и Стив отрубились прямо на диване в гостиной. Крис сжимает руку на грифе гитары, а сам лежит у Стива на коленях. Когда Дженсен проходит мимо, они даже не шевелятся. Он стоит на улице и вызывает такси. Машина забирает его спустя пять минут, и перед тем, как ехать в отель, он заезжает в ближайший магазин мороженого и покупает три ведерка.

Позже в тот день Джаред присоединяется к Дженсену возле бассейна их отеля. Они оба в темных очках, в руках по бутылке колы. Никто не заговаривает о случившемся.

 

Джаред держит слово. Он никогда не давит, никогда не спрашивает, и потихоньку Дженсен снова начинает расслабляться. Постоянное присутствие Джареда, прочное и уверенное, дает Дженсену так давно забытое чувство безопасности. Как будто, пока Джаред рядом, ничего плохого не случится, и теперь, когда Джаред обнимает его за плечи, Дженсен инстинктивно кладет руку Джареду на сердце, чувствуя себя в безопасности от одного только биения.  
«Если бы только ты у меня был тогда, - думает он, - когда все было плохо. Если бы я только знал, что в мире есть такие люди, как ты, может быть, я не стал бы таким».  
Джаред ослепительно улыбается ему, пока вокруг раздаются вспышки фотокамер, и Дженсен улыбается в ответ, чувствует себя почти что счастливым, чувствует себя почти что любимым. Чувство настолько странное, что он понимает, что это такое, только несколько дней спустя. К тому времени эта улыбка разнеслась по всему Интернету, но Дженсену все равно. Он становится беспечным, и когда мама звонит ему и спрашивает, в порядке ли он, он не знает, что ответить.  
\- Как Джаред? Все еще встречается с этой милой девушкой? А ты, дорогой? Как у тебя дела с... девушками? Встретил кого-нибудь? Нет?  
Паника растекается внутри, по горлу, и Дженсен смотрит на Джареда. Тот идет рядом и играется с айподом. Наверное, что-то выдало его, может, он вздохнул слишком резко или вздрогнул, потому что Джаред вдруг поднимает на него глаза и улыбается ему. И Дженсен находит в себе силы притвориться спокойным.  
\- Все нормально. Слушай, мам, мне, правда, жаль, но нужно идти. Передай папе и Мак всего хорошего, - весело говорит он и захлопывает телефон. Джаред вопросительно смотрит на него, и Дженсен пожимает плечами, притворяется, что спотыкается лишь для того, чтобы Джаред подхватил его. Даже забавно – Дженсен такой невнимательный в последнее время.  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо, чувак, - говорит Дженсен, и Джаред сжимает его плечо, руки у него большие, теплые и сильные; застывают всего на несколько мгновений дольше прежде, чем отпустить.  
\- Нельзя, чтобы ты поцеловался лицом с асфальтом, - говорит он и ухмыляется.  
Дженсен сглатывает. Нельзя. Просто нельзя.

 

\- Мой дорогой друг, лучше сдайся прямо сейчас.  
Они на восьмой лунке, не обращают внимания на холодный ветер и собирающуюся грозу в небе.  
\- Заткнись, - рычит Дженсен, критично осматривая свои клюшки. Он ужасно отстает, а Том слишком самодоволен. Наверняка он уже чувствует вкус виски, которое они поставили на кон.  
\- Попробуй айрон девять, - предлагает Том, и Дженсен закатывает глаза.  
\- Попробуй поцеловать меня в зад, - острит он в ответ и берет семерку. Томми ничего не говорит, пока Дженсен делает удар – до смешного неточный, – усмехается и хлопает Дженсена по заднице.  
\- Не могу. Не мое, чтобы целовать.  
Дженсен выпрямляется, на лице никаких эмоций.  
\- А это еще что должно значить?  
Том ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на него какое-то время.  
\- Джаред хороший парень, - наконец произносит он.  
\- Да ну? А я и не заметил, - усмехается Дженсен. Голос у него холодный, мышцы во всем теле напряжены.  
\- Милая у него девушка, - продолжает Том, игнорируя все сигналы Дженсена, чтобы тот отвалил. – Сэнди, не так ли?  
\- Да. Милая, как бусинка. Так мы играем или как? – Дженсен старается держать взгляд спокойным и уравновешенным, хотя сердце у него выпрыгивает из груди.  
После недолгой тишины Том говорит:  
\- Конечно.  
Он берет сумку и закидывает на плечо. Они идут по полю в неловкой тишине. Дженсен уже хочет выдохнуть, как Том говорит:  
\- Ты можешь рассказать мне. Ну... что угодно. Ты же знаешь это, да?  
Он бы рассмеялся, если бы ему не было так страшно.  
\- Ага, - вместо этого говорит он, на самом деле не говоря ничего.  
Игру они заканчивают в тишине, и, когда Томми звонит ему на следующий день, Дженсен отключает телефон.

 

Сэнди наносит неожиданный визит в субботу, прямо перед Хэллоуином. Она так мило выглядит в своем толстом свитере и высоких сапогах. Она наблюдает со стороны - ее глаза горят - и нежно улыбается. Каждый раз, когда режиссер кричит «Снято!», Сэм пропадает, и остается только Джаред. Он отворачивается от Дженсена, а улыбка, которая появляется у него на лице, предназначена только для Сэнди.  
Дженсен отходит, наблюдает, как они обнимаются между дублями, улыбается фальшивой улыбкой; внутри куда холоднее, чем погода в середине октября. Ким говорит, что на сегодня они закончили, и Джаред подхватывает Сэнди, кружит ее, запрокинув голову и радостно смеясь таким смехом, который, как был убежден Дженсен, принадлежал только ему.  
Господи, он такой идиот.  
Они приглашают Дженсена присоединиться к ним на обед, но он только мотает головой и зевает.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Вы, пташки, идите, все равно я слишком устал.  
Сэнди улыбается и целует его в щеку - заметно, что она чувствует облегчение. Но Джаред молча наблюдает за ним и, когда они идут к своим трейлерам, чтобы переодеться, тянется к Дженсену, кладет ему руку на плечо.  
\- Эй, - говорит он тихо, с волнением. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Почему я должен быть не в порядке? – спрашивает Дженсен, с интересом изучая асфальт под ногами. – Я же сказал, просто очень устал.  
Какое-то время стоит тишина, и когда Дженсен наконец рискует взглянуть на Джареда, у того на лице написана тревога. Черт.  
\- Чувак, я в порядке. Иди, развлекись со своей девушкой. Увидимся в понедельник.  
Джаред хмурится.  
\- В понедельник? Но... мы бы могли... завтра... В смысле, я думал, мы чем-нибудь займемся?  
\- Джаред, ладно тебе. Твоя девушка здесь. Я-то тебе зачем? – он разворачивается к своему трейлеру, закрывает дверь за собой до того, как Джаред успевает ему ответить.

Вечер он проводит на диване, собирая пустые пивные банки на столике, а в пепельнице – бычки от сигарет. На телевизоре с выключенным звуком полуголые девушки убегают от зомби, рты у них открыты в беззвучном крике. Одна из них немного похожа на Сэнди, и ему даже становится чуть лучше, когда она остается без головы на кладбище. А потом ему становится стыдно за это, и он выпивает полбутылки виски с целью напиться настолько, чтобы вообще не обращать внимание на то, что он жалкий влюбленный ревнивый идиот.  
Он просыпается лишь около полудня и проводит следующий час за тем, что выблевывает кишки наружу. От похмелья голова раскалывается. Потом он идет на пробежку, ускоряя темп с каждой пройденной милей, пока ему не приходится остановиться на светофоре у выхода из парка. Он едва ли не падает на землю. Он присаживается на бордюр и сидит там следующие полчаса, свесив голову между колен, слишком вымотанный, чтобы даже думать о том, чтобы идти домой. Когда он наконец встает на ноги, ему приходится опереться о фонарный столб, чтобы не упасть. Весь мир вращается слишком быстро, перед глазами мигают вспышки, а тело кажется тяжелым, как свинец. В конце концов, он признает поражение и вызывает такси.  
Весь Хэллоуин он тоже проводит на диване, поедая конфеты, которые они с Джаредом закупили для детей.

(- Чувак, я живу в отеле. Дети не буду стучаться ко мне.  
\- Еще как будут, - говорит Джаред. У него горят глаза. – О, конфетки с ореховым маслом! Мы должны их взять. Ну, в смысле, для детей.  
\- Ну-ну, для детей.  
\- О, смотри, они как маленькие тыковки с вырезанными рожицами! ) 

К полуночи он рад, что купил ковер в ванную, потому что у него уже коленки начинают болеть.

 

Утром в понедельник он залазит в машину рядом с Джаредом. У него красные глаза и ужасно болит голова. Когда Джаред хмуро смотрит на него, он только пожимает плечами и делает глоток своего кофе, скривившись:  
\- У какого-то идиота сверху была вечеринка до самого утра, не мог заснуть, - врет он.  
Глаза Джареда наполняются сочувствием:  
\- Чувак, хреново. Тебе надо было позвонить. Ты же знаешь, что диван только твой.  
\- Да, знаю, - он благодарно кивает Джареду, глотает последние капли кофе, откидывается на сидении и закрывает глаза. Пустой стаканчик падает на пол. - Сэнди уехала? – спрашивает он после нескольких довольно тяжелых вздохов.  
Какое-то время они молчат, а потом Джаред говорит:  
\- Да, села на самолет сегодня утром.  
Теплые руки ложатся Дженсену на плечи, длинные пальцы начинают массировать напряженные мышцы. Он ерзает, пока не облокачивается на Джареда, все еще не открывая глаз. Он чувствует горячее дыхание Джареда на шее и вздрагивает, не сдержавшись.  
\- Хорошо? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен кивает.  
\- Ага, – он сглатывает. – Спасибо.  
\- Мне жаль, что ночью так вышло, - спустя несколько минут говорит Джаред. Голос у него искренне сочувствующий, и Дженсен роняет голову назад, Джареду на плечо, и улыбается.  
\- Все нормально, - говорит он.  
Джаред такой твердый и теплый, его сладкое дыхание касается шеи Дженсена, и когда Джаред кладет руку ему на грудь, прижимая к себе, Дженсен расслабляется впервые за три дня. Он засыпает и не просыпается до тех пор, пока они не подъезжают к площадке спустя полчаса. Джаред мягко тормошит его и сладко напевает «просыпайся, соня» ему на ухо.

 

Крис в бешенстве.  
Дженсен думает, что, наверное, этого следовало ожидать, учитывая то, сколько сообщений и голосовой почты Крис оставил ему после их встречи в ЛА. Ему, скорее всего, следовало ответить хотя бы на одно из них или еще лучше - просто взять трубку, когда Крис продолжал звонить. И все же он даже подумать не мог, что парень вот так вот появится у него на пороге в ужасную рань в воскресенье. Выглядел он так, будто кто-то нассал ему в чипсы.  
\- Какого хрена, чувак? Что, к черту, с тобой происходит? – кричит Крис, как только Дженсен открывает дверь, еще толком не проснувшись и с ужасным похмельем.  
\- Со мной? Ты-то что делаешь, тарабаня в мою дверь посередине ночи? – не уступает Дженсен и мельком думает о том, как бы хлопнуть этой самой дверью прямо перед лицом Криса. Хотя, зная Криса, тот бы не успокоился и продолжил тарабанить, пока не перебудил бы половину соседей.  
У Криса голос дрожит от злости.  
\- Даже не... Даже... – он отталкивает Дженсена в сторону, чтобы зайти внутрь. – Черт, Дженни, в какие игры ты играешь?  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты, - защищаясь, говорит Дженсен, и идет за Крисом: тот уже прошел на кухню и к холодильнику, достал оттуда бутылку пива, как будто сейчас было десять часов вечера, а не шесть, мать их, утра. – Ни во что я не играю. Это ты притворяешься психопатом.  
\- Даже не пытайся тут в целку играть, даже не смей...  
Крис откручивает крышку бутылки, из его глаз буквально искры сыпятся, и Дженсен неосознанно делает шаг назад. Находясь в бешенстве, Крис бывает тем еще сукиным сыном, но Дженсен впервые оказался предметом его злости.  
\- Я не...  
\- Как насчет того, что ты мне сейчас расскажешь, почему от тебя уже месяц ни слуху, ни духу? – продолжает Крис. – Почему ты игнорировал мои звонки? Какой, блядь, друг из тебя?  
\- Чувак, да ладно тебе, я просто был занят, - пытается Дженсен, но останавливается, потому что Крис выглядит так, будто прямо сейчас начнет кого-нибудь бить. – Ладно, ты прав. Я хреновый друг и ужасный человек. Мне жаль, хорошо?  
Он вздыхает и накрывает лицо рукой. Он так устал, у него похмелье, и он забыл почистить зубы перед тем, как отрубиться. А это было... три часа назад.  
\- Мне жаль, чувак. Правда. Просто... мне жаль.  
Крис смотрит на него еще какой-то момент, а потом машет головой, зло выдыхает и садится на стул на кухне. Впервые за все то время, что Дженсен знает его, он выглядит таким беззащитным.  
\- Ты меня до чертиков напугал, Джен. Это... я сказал что-то не то? Это...  
\- Что? – Дженсен моргает. – Нет! Нет, конечно, – он сглатывает. – Дело не в тебе.  
\- Я знаю, у тебя есть свои проблемы, Дженсен, но я всегда уважал твою личную жизнь и никогда не лез не в свое дело. Я подумал, ты сам расскажешь, если или когда захочешь. Подумал, что из-за этого ты тогда привел Джареда.  
Дженсен замер. Кажется, у него сердце остановилось, а потом вдруг оно начинает биться сильнее, у него кружится голова, подкашиваются колени.  
\- Это была твоя идея, - едва слышно говорит он, но Крис только закатывает глаза.  
\- Потому что я думал, что ты пытался сказать мне что-то! Потому что я думал...  
Он затихает, сжимает и разжимает челюсть, но внезапно вся его сдержанность вылетает в трубу.  
\- Блядь, Дженсен, ты правда думаешь, что мне есть дело, с кем ты спишь?  
Тишина такая же ошеломляющая, как удар в грудь. На самом деле, Дженсен чувствует ее так же, как если бы Крис ему грудную клетку кулаком пробил. Он резко отпускает стул, за который держался, сам того не понимая, так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели; встает и спотыкается, падает на колени. Он чувствует, как Крис ловит его за локти, вся злость куда-то делась, и он кричит, кричит что-то, но Дженсен не слышит его. В ушах стучит кровь, и все, что он может сделать, это смотреть на Криса, на панику на его лице, и пытаться вспомнить, как дышать.

Позже, гораздо позже, они сидят в гостиной на противоположных концах дивана, пьют пиво. Дженсен до сих пор не может заставить себя взглянуть на Криса, даже не смотря на то, что он чувствует, как тот смотрит на него. Взгляд такой же тяжелый, как и камень на душе.  
\- Итак... – наконец говорит Крис, прочищая горло. – У тебя и правда есть проблемы. Куда большие, чем я думал, но...  
\- Крис... – мягко говорит Дженсен. – Можем мы не...?  
\- Я всегда думал, что дело во мне, - продолжает тот, игнорируя Дженсена. – Думал, ты мне не доверяешь, чтобы рассказать правду. Но, выходит, ты и сам не можешь справиться с ней. А это... – он мотает головой. – Парень, они и правда поработали над тобой, не так ли? Ублюдки.  
Он морщится, чувствуя подступающую тошноту, вовсе не из-за половины выпитой бутылки виски.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Не надо? – скептически переспрашивает Крис. – Джен, кто бы то ни был, кто заставил тебя так думать...  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, - перебивает Дженсен, защищаясь. Некоторым вещам ты остаешься верен, стоят они того или нет. К тому же, Крис неправ. Они ничего не сделали. Это все он. Он сам во всем виноват.  
Крис вздыхает.  
\- Все равно я не знаю, чем могу помочь. Тебе нужна помощь, Дженни, больше, чем я могу предложить. Я всегда выслушаю, посоветую, что смогу, но... Черт, Джен, тебе нужна профессиональная помощь.  
Дженсен качает головой. А толку? Он пытался, он всю жизнь пытался измениться, и все равно ничего не вышло. Как бы ему ни хотелось, он знает, что все эти «лекарства» - дерьмо собачье. Ни один психолог не превратит его в гетеросексуала.  
\- Мне ничего не нужно делать. У меня все и так хорошо, - упрямо говорит он, а затем дергается и вскакивает, когда Крис стукает бутылкой о стол. Тот разозлен и сбит с толку.  
Он беспомощно смотрит, как Крис ходит взад-вперед по гостиной, сжимая ладони в кулаки, словно сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать бить ближайшую стену.  
\- Хорошо? Черта с два у тебя все хорошо! Я думал, у тебя сердечный приступ! И вот это случается каждый раз? Каждый раз, когда кто-то догадывается, в чем дело? Господи!  
Крис останавливается и смотрит на него, губы сжаты, и Дженсен думает, что это разочарование.  
\- Насколько сильно ты ненавидишь себя, Дженсен, если с тобой происходит такое, когда ты сталкиваешься лицом к лицу с правдой?  
\- Я не ненавижу себя, - пытается Дженсен, но это звучит неубедительно даже для него самого. – Я просто...  
\- Ну, ты уж точно и не любишь себя, - вздыхает Крис, накрывая лицо рукой. – Он знает? Джаред знает?  
\- Нет, - сглатывает Дженсен.  
\- А я думал, в этой огромной башке есть хоть капля мозгов. То есть, ты говоришь мне, что он даже не замечает, что делает тебя несчастным?  
Дженсен удивленно смотрит на Криса.  
\- Что? Нет. Он не... все совсем не так.  
\- А как тогда, Дженсен? – устало спрашивает Крис, снова садясь на диван. В его глазах не осталось ни капли злости. – Прошу тебя, объясни, потому что я ни черта не понимаю.  
Дженсен смотрит на свои руки. Даже не заметив, он содрал половину этикетки с бутылки, и обрывки рассыпаны у него на коленях, как снежинки.  
\- Джаред не делает меня несчастным. Он заставляет меня... держаться.  
Он так чертовски устал и уже даже больше не знает, как дальше притворяться. Он не может придумать ни единой лжи, чтобы спастись.  
\- Он заставляет меня хотеть проснуться, когда я засыпаю, - тихо говорит он, закрыв глаза. – Вот, что он делает. Это все, что он делает.  
\- Черт, Джен, - шепчет Крис. Тот кажется таким грустным, и Дженсен не знает, что сказать.  
\- Прости, - бубнит он. В горле встал ком, дышать трудно. – Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты думал, будто я тебе не доверяю. Дело... дело было не в этом.  
\- Знаю. Я понимаю, - Крис кладет руку Дженсену на коленку, слегка сжимает ее. Он не убирает ее даже тогда, когда Дженсен перестает плакать.  
Он уже начал дремать – нехватка сна, слишком много эмоций, все это сказывалось, – когда Крис снова говорит что-то.  
\- Просто... Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне все равно. Неважно, что ты сам о себе думаешь, я тебя не так вижу. Между нами ничего не изменится.  
Дженсен кивает и думает, сколько Крису понадобится времени, пока тот и вовсе перестанет звонить. Неважно, что он говорит сейчас. Стоит ему обдумать все, он передумает. Или Стив выбьет всю дурь из него. Так или иначе, он постоянно теряет друзей, и это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда Джаред тоже бросит его.  
Он засыпает под тихий голос Криса. Тот разговаривает по телефону. Когда Дженсен просыпается, он один, а рядом на столе лежит записка, нацарапанная пьяной рукой.  
«Мне ужасно жаль, но мне обязательно нужно попасть на самолет – у меня съемка сегодня. Господи, не могу дождаться, когда они меня уже убьют в этом долбаном шоу. Оно меня с ума сводит.  
В следующий раз, когда я позвоню, возьми трубку, иначе я пришлю к тебе Стива. И, Дженсен, обратись за помощью. Я серьезно».  
Записка не подписана, но она достаточно короткая, чтобы Дженсен понял суть. Шатаясь, он поднимается на ноги и бредет на кухню.  
Когда два часа спустя звонит телефон, он чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы притвориться, поговорить по телефону, улыбаясь и все такое. «Спасибо» и «я в порядке», и «я постараюсь заглянуть в ЛА в отпуск».  
К тому времени, когда у них будет отпуск, он что-нибудь придумает. Они, скорее всего, буду рады, что не придется его уговаривать.

 

**Часть 3**

В конце ноября у Джареда на подбородке вскакивает прыщ, и, по его словам, весь мир вот-вот рухнет.  
\- Чувак, да ты посмотри на это, - дуется он и сутулится на стуле в трейлере, где им накладывают грим.  
\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, - отрезает Дженсен, а Джаред заходится смехом; но когда Дженсен смотрит в зеркало, то замечает, как Джаред внимательно рассматривает его. Ему ужасно хочется потереть нос, вдруг там грязь?  
\- Что?  
Джаред моргает, и его глаза снова наливаются блеском.  
\- У тебя есть специальный клуб для некрасивых людей?  
Слова будто удар под дых.  
\- Заткнись, - говорит он и отворачивается от отражения, от призрака четырнадцатилетнего мальчишки. Не сейчас. Только не сейчас.  
Целую неделю он держался. Сигареты помогают. Таблетки помогают. То, что он постоянно вымотан, и то, что нет времени просто поесть, просто творят чудеса. А вот проводить каждую минуту с Джаредом... Скажем так, довольно долгое время Дженсен не чувствовал такой нужды.  
Сейчас же... руки чешутся, и к горлу подкатывает.  
\- Нет, правда, у тебя есть такой клуб? – Джаред наклоняет голову, выглядит он серьезно. – И кто же в нем? Кроме тебя и Бреда Питта?  
Внезапно внутри что-то срывается, и Дженсен резко разворачивается на стуле, щеки горят от злости и унижения. Он таращится на Джареда, а тот просто спокойно смотрит на него, на губах легкая улыбка.  
\- Знаешь, что? – выплевывает Дженсен и встает. – Почему ты не вырастешь, а, Джей? Почему? Почему ты, блядь, не вырастешь?  
Прежде чем Джаред находит, что ответить, Дженсен уже вылетает из трейлера, чуть не сбив с ног Шеннон. Кофе расплескивается на ее футболку, оставляя большие коричневые мокрые пятна.  
\- Черт, Дженсен, смотри, куда идешь!  
Он бубнит что-то, извиняется, хватает кекс из корзинки возле двери и уходит прочь, но та хватает его за руку в последний момент. – Эй, ты куда? Ты не можешь уйти, мы еще не...  
\- Надо поссать, - шипит он и выдергивает руку.  
Шеннон удивленно смотрит на него. Он запихивает кекс себе в рот, как только заходит за угол.  
Его трейлер холодный – все выходные простоял без дела. Он закрывает за собой дверь и идет прямиком к маленькому холодильнику. Фрукты, сыр и... вот. Еда из китайского ресторана, которую Джаред не доел в прошлый четверг. На вкус так себе, сухой рис и липкая говядина, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Он доедает все меньше, чем за две минуты, опершись спиной о шкаф; в горле дыхание перехватило. Он пытается вздохнуть, глаза обжигают слезы, и идет в туалет.  
Горло дерет, в глазах стоят слезы, живот пронзает резкая боль, когда он вызывает спазм. Он пытается вздохнуть, пальцы вжимаются в бедро.  
Господи, господи... Я же не хотел... Думал, что смогу... Правда, думал. Долбаный урод. Долбаный неудачник.  
Когда он заканчивает, чистит зубы, набивает рот мятной жвачкой, отчаянно пытаясь переживать все. Когда он вздыхает, холодный воздух в трейлере кажется ледяным. Он вздрагивает и понимает, что забыл свою кофту в трейлере гримеров.  
Черт.  
Руки покрылись мурашками, светлые волоски на веснушчатой коже поднялись, и он трет их, пытаясь согреться. Он оглядывает трейлер в поисках какой-нибудь одежды, но ничего нет. Только шапочка Джареда, которую тот забыл в прошлую пятницу.  
Джаред.  
О боже.  
Какого черта с ним происходит? Он сорвался. Сорвался, как долбаный психопат. Скорее всего, до чертиков напугал бедного Джареда. Даже если тот, вроде как, заслужил за то, что был гавнюком. Все равно, глупо получилось. Какая разница, что думает Джаред, если он действительно думает, что Дженсен некрасивый? Хотя, так, наверное, даже лучше, учитывая тот факт, что Дженсен никак не может избавиться от своей влюбленности, несмотря на все попытки.  
Просто...  
Он никогда не думал, что Джаред вот так вот высмеет его. Джаред способен на все, но Дженсен никогда не думал, что он на самом деле такой жестокий. К черту, он думал, что они друзья. На самом деле, даже смешно - так больно. Он чувствует, что его предали. Что его унизили.  
Проведя руками по коже в последний раз, он глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с духом, чтобы выйти в холодное ванкуверское утро, и открывает дверь.  
Джаред стоит, опершись о перила трейлера, держит в руках кофту Дженсена. Он выглядит более серьезным, чем Дженсен когда-либо видел его, и какую-то секунду Дженсен думает вернуться обратно в трейлер и закрыть за собой дверь.  
\- Ты забыл, - говорит Джаред, пока Дженсен не решил, что делать; протягивает кофту, отталкиваясь от перил.  
Дженсен сглатывает и закрывает дверь, спускается по ступенькам, берет кофту и кивает.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он надевает ее, застегивает до самого подбородка. Ему безумно хочется накинуть капюшон и затянуть шнурки так сильно, чтобы только его нос остался виден. Он этого не делает. Вместо этого он сует руки в карманы и прочищает горло, пиная щебенку на парковке ботинками Дина. Джаред, может, и виноват, но Дженсен не может сказать ему это. Потому что черта с два Дженсен признает, что его так волнует, что люди думают о его внешности.  
\- Слушай, о том, что случилось, - говорит он. – Прости, что я сорвался на тебя. Я просто устал.  
Он рискует взглянуть на Джареда и резко отворачивается, когда находит глаза, наполненные злостью. Черт. Блядь. Вот дерьмо.  
\- Хочешь врезать? – Его тошнит от того, что у него дрожит голос. – Давай, я ничего не скажу, – у него получается усмехнуться, но это больше похоже на гримасу. – Только с лицом осторожно, ладно? Мне кажется, я и так достаточно разозлил Шеннон на сегодня.  
Он достает руки из карманов и готовится к удару, но даже это не спасает его от вздрагивания, когда Джаред вдруг двигается. Вместо удара рука обхватывает его за шею и притягивает в объятия. Это так неожиданно, что Дженсен замирает, стоя на негнущихся ногах, пока Джаред обхватывает его обеими руками и прижимает к груди.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, какой ты идиот? – бубнит Джаред ему в шею, дыхание у него теплое и влажное. – Какой же ты дурачина.  
Дженсен моргает.  
\- Ну... ладно, – он пытается отпрянуть, но Джаред лишь крепче обнимает его. – Чувак, ладно тебе. Джей?  
\- Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, не так ли? Ни малейшего.  
Так, ладно. Это уже начинает быть немного странным даже для них.  
\- Я должен быть в трейлере, чтобы мне лицо нарисовали, - осторожно говорит он. – Они тебя за этим послали, да?  
Джаред вздыхает и качает головой.  
\- Что с тобой случилось, Джен? Я просто не понимаю.  
\- Ничего со мной не случилось, - защищаясь, говорит Дженсен. – О чем ты вообще?  
Но Джаред только качает головой, держит крепко, и через какое-то время Дженсен сдается и расслабляется, позволяя Джареду обнять его. Он даже застенчиво кладет руки тому на талию, сглатывая, когда Джаред начинает водить одной рукой по его спине, успокаивая, другой поглаживая шею. Ком в горле начинает пропадать, тугое чувство в груди отпускать. На щеке, которая не прижата к плечу Джареда, что-то холодное. Он облизывает губы и чувствует соль на языке. Господи.  
\- Все нормально. Все хорошо, - шепчет Джаред ему в ухо. – Я никому не скажу.  
Скажет что? Что Дженсен стоит посередине парковки и ревет, как девчонка? Что он даже не знает, почему? Что? Что скажет?  
Сглатывая, он наконец отталкивает Джареда, трет рукой глаза.  
\- Мне надо... ну… Они ждут.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Джаред. – Ты в порядке?  
Он хочет сказать «да, конечно», но вместо этого выходит:  
\- Я не знаю.  
Джаред кивает, будто точно знает, что Дженсен имеет в виду, и Дженсен был бы очень признателен, если бы тот поделился своим знанием, потому что он уже ни черта не понимает.  
\- Слушай, - говорит Джаред и кладет тяжелую руку ему на плечо. – Вся эта неделя будет адом. Хотел бы я разобраться со всем прямо сейчас, правда, но времени совсем нет, и я не хочу все испортить. Надо все сделать, как надо. Но ты только слово скажи, и я пойду к Эрику и попрошу пару выходных, ладно? Если хочешь, Джен. Серьезно.  
\- Нет, - говорит Дженсен, все еще не понимая, о чем они вообще говорят. – Все нормально. Я в порядке.  
Джаред закусывает губу, его огромные щенячьи глаза дают Дженсену понять, что тот не верит ни единому его слову.  
\- Правда, я в порядке. И... Лучше нам подождать, - неуверенно добавляет Дженсен, надеясь, что он не выглядит таким потерянным, как себя чувствует. – Правда.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец соглашается Джаред, – если ты уверен.  
\- Я уверен. Правда. Я уверен, - Дженсен кивает и пытается улыбнуться. – Спасибо, Джей.  
Джаред мягко улыбается и неожиданно прижимает Дженсена к груди, обхватывая его длинными руками. На этот раз, он даже не пытается сопротивляться, просто ждет, пока Джаред сам отпустит, и уверяющее хлопает того по плечу.  
\- В любое время, чувак. В любое время, - улыбается Джаред и разворачивается на каблуках, идет к трейлеру, чтобы переодеться.  
Дженсен стоит, смотрит ему в след, сердце чуть не выпрыгивает из груди. Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?  
Он медленно начинает идти к трейлеру гримеров. Не важно, как плохо Дженсен себя чувствует, Джаред прав. У них нет сейчас на это времени. Ему предстоит немало работы, чтобы Шеннон простила его, иначе фанаты увидят, как Дженсен на самом деле выглядит. По большому счету, он и сам бы мог все это сделать, но эта аэро-кисточка слишком сложная для него. Серьезно, у него даже на ушах веснушки! Чертов уродец. Может, во времена «Дней нашей жизни» или «Темного ангела» оно еще и не было заметно, но качество телевидения нынче такое, что просто смешно. Он собственные поры может посчитать! Гадость это, вот это что.  
Плюс ко всему, девочки ему нравятся, и ему не хочется, чтобы они на него злились. Они никогда не жалуются на синяки под глазами или на то, что им приходится маскировать все его веснушки, в отличие от всех остальных гримеров, с которыми ему приходилось работать. На самом деле, ему почти становилось хорошо рядом с ними: они болтали ни о чем и мягко смеялись. Конечно, большая часть этого – джаредовский заразительный энтузиазм и обаяние, но иногда девочки улыбались только ему. Таки вот мелочи заставляют Дженсена думать о работе больше как о доме.

 

Дженсену кажется, что если съемки продолжатся еще хотя бы час, он просто упадет замертво. Он не может вспомнить, был ли он хоть раз таким уставшим за всю свою жизнь. Восемь дней по четырнадцать или пятнадцать часов работы, а сегодня гребаные восемнадцать часов. Он так устал, что ему не хочется ничего, кроме как упасть на кровать и уснуть до самого января, когда им надо будет снова возвращаться на работу.  
На пути домой он засыпает прямо в машине, и Кэйт приходится будить его, когда они подъезжают к зданию. Джареда задержали, Ким хотел поговорить с ним о чем-то, и Дженсен впервые рад этому. Всю неделю Джаред взволнованно смотрел в его сторону, и, честно говоря, Дженсену это уже надоело. А еще ему становится до ужаса не по себе, когда он думает об их «разговоре», которого так ждет Джаред. О чем он вообще хочет поговорить?  
Так же как и с Майком и Томом, он понятия не имеет, какие секреты ему не удалось скрыть.  
То, что он долбанный гомик, и то, что он – как верит его семья, да и он сам – обречен попасть в Ад? То, что он жалкий неудачник, который не может уследить за собственным телом? То, что он курит, жрет таблетки и пьет слишком много? То, что практически все свое свободное время он проводит за тем, что жрет, как свинья, а спустя менее часа выблевывает все в унитаз? То, что ему уже двадцать семь, а он еще ни разу не влюблялся в кого-то, кто любил его в ответ? То, что единственная причина, по которой он пьет столько кофе это то, что это единственное, что помогает ему не уснуть, когда он слишком слаб от голода?  
Большую часть времени он бы из кровати ни вылазил, если бы Джаред не звонил ему, весь как одна большая улыбка, не говорил тащить свою задницу на работу, иначе Эрик наймет Чада долбанного Мюррея играть Дина? Или то, что сейчас, когда они ушли на рождественский перерыв, он проведет праздники один, как и шесть лет до этого? Но единственная причина, по которой ему на этот раз действительно грустно это то, что ему придется столько недель провести вдали от Джареда?  
То, что каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Джареда, ему так сильно хочется поцеловать того, что его трясет?  
После теплого душа в нем практически не осталось энергии, но час спустя он все так же лежит в кровати и смотрит в потолок. Слишком много мыслей у него в голове, чтобы успокоиться и уснуть. Наконец он сдается и ищет очки на прикроватной тумбочке, встает, натягивает трусы и футболку.  
После такой недели работы холодильник у него практически пустой. Пара бутылок пива, немного морковки и йогурта, чей срок годности истек два дня назад. Он пьет его прямо из пачки, пока набирает номер. В такое время выбор невелик, а он слишком устал, чтобы ехать самому в круглосуточный магазин. Вместо этого он заказывает две большие пиццы, пачку жареной картошки, хлебные палочки и самую большую бутылку колы, какая только есть в наличии.  
\- Будет через полчаса, - говорит, без всяких сомнений, прыщавый подросток, скучающим голосом. Потом надувает пузырь и лопает его прямо Дженсену в ухо.  
\- Заплачу двадцатку сверху, если привезете за пятнадцать, - говорит Дженсен и захлопывает телефон. Полчаса! Да тут можно с голоду умереть быстрее!  
Он допивает первую бутылку пива, когда в дверь звонят. Двенадцать минуту. Ха. Он должен признать, что впечатлен. Он хватает бумажник со стола на кухне по пути к прихожей, достает кредитку и открывает дверь.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Зависит от того, что ты хочешь купить, - говорит удивленный голос, и Дженсен поднимает взгляд. Черт. Он чувствует, как заливается краской и делает шаг назад. Он стоит, практически голый, черт бы его побрал, волосы торчат во все стороны и в гребанных очках. Прямо перед Джаредом!  
\- Ты что, черт возьми, здесь делаешь, Джаред? – наконец говорит он, борясь с желанием прикрыться. – Ночь же на дворе!  
Джаред только отмахнулся.  
\- Вообще-то, сейчас пять утра, но кто считает?  
\- Я! – восклицает Дженсен. – И когда мы не работаем, это – еще ночь. А если бы я спал?  
\- Ты не спал. Я видел свет в окне, - Джаред широко улыбается.  
Дженсен только пялится на него.  
\- Что? Ты теперь следишь за мной?  
\- Ага, - говорит Джаред и проталкивается внутрь. – А в машине лежит бинокль и плохой кофе, – Дженсен испуганно смотрит на него, и тот смеется, качая головой. – Шучу я. Расслабься. О! Пицца!  
Последнее адресовано парнишке, который как раз выходит из лифта, немного запыхавшись.  
\- Четырнадцать минут! – радостно говорит он между попытками перевести дух.  
Джаред озадаченно смотрит на него, но Дженсен не обращает внимания, достает пятьдесят баксов и протягивает их парню, который уже пялится на них.  
\- Вы не?.. – начинает он, но Дженсен быстро выхватывает у него из рук коробки с пиццей и бутылку с колой.  
\- Спасибо. Сдачу оставь, - резко говорит он и захлопывает дверь прямо перед лицом разносчика. Здорово. Теперь завтра это разнесется по всему интернету. «Сверхъестественное или Неестественное? Читайте о гей-приключениях Джареда и Дженсена!»  
\- Проголодался? – спрашивает Джаред и хватает пачку хлебцов - они чуть не падают с коробки пиццы, когда Дженсен быстро разворачивается и идет на кухню.  
\- Да. И что с того? – рычит он, кидая коробки на стол, открывает самую верхнюю. Это огромная пицца со всевозможной начинкой, кроме анчоусов. Он, может быть, и жадная свинья, но вкус у него все еще есть.  
\- Ничего, - несмотря на грубость, все так же спокойно отвечает Джаред. – Можно я возьму кусочек? – спрашивает он, как будто это совсем не ненормально, думать, что Дженсен собирается все съесть сам.  
Дженсен молчит. Он таращится на кусок пиццы в руке. Тошно уже от одного запаха.  
Господи, что же он делает? Он не может, Джаред здесь! Если он начнет, он не сможет остановиться, и тогда ему придется избавиться от всего, и Джаред узнает...  
Он даже не понимает, что дышать стало трудно, пока Джаред не кладет ему руки на плечи.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке?  
Он дергается, будто очнувшись, бросает кусок пиццы обратно в коробку, будто это тварь какая.  
\- Я не могу... ты должен уйти, - говорит он, медленно отходя назад. – Пожалуйста, уходи. Сейчас же.  
Джаред моргает.  
\- Что?  
\- Уйди, пожалуйста, Джаред. Уходи.  
Черт. Его трясет, а Джаред не уходит. Напротив, он подходит ближе, прямо к нему, тянется к нему. Теплые пальцы прикасаются к подбородку и осторожно, но настойчиво приподнимают голову.  
\- Дженсен, посмотри на меня, - говорит Джаред тепло и спокойно, и, Господи, Дженсену так сильно хочется. Хочется податься к этому прикосновению, положить голову на эту широкую грудь. Ему хочется... Ему просто хочется.  
Дженсен закрывает глаза и качает головой.  
\- Нет. Пожалуйста, Джей, уходи. Просто уходи.  
Рука на подбородке сжимает сильнее, и вот Джаред держит лицо Дженсена между ладонями, осторожно водит пальцем по веку.  
\- Нет. Никуда я не уйду. Пожалуйста, Джен, - говорит он, и палец опускается на скулу. – Посмотри на меня.  
Сознание запрещает ему, но глаза его не слушаются. Он открывает их, и дух перехватывает, когда он видит глаза Джареда прямо перед собой, грустные и полные волнения.  
\- Это из-за того, что тогда случилось?  
Что тогда случилось? «Что ты знаешь, чего не знаю я?» Отчаянно думает Дженсен.  
\- Нет. Я не знаю... Просто... - он не может сдержаться, бросает взгляд на коробку с пиццей. – Я не могу...  
\- Ты не можешь?.. – Джаред прослеживает взволнованный взгляд Дженсена. – Есть? Ты не можешь есть? – он абсолютно сбит с толку.  
И вдруг, как будто кто-то включил свет, он отходит, выпуская из рук лицо Дженсена. Как будто отказывается от него. Отвращение. Конечно. Голова Дженсена склоняется к груди под тяжестью собственного веса.  
\- Ты собирался съесть все это. Один, – это даже не вопрос.  
Дженсену нехорошо. Желудок крутит, к горлу подступает тошнота. Он хочет рассмеяться, сказать: «Ты с ума сошел? Я же не ты», - но слова так и не произносятся, и он просто смотрит на свои ноги.  
\- Джен? Ты?..  
Джаред замолкает и тянется к нему, обхватывает пальцами запястье Дженсена, тянет его за собой в гостиную. Он садится на диван, усаживает за собой Дженсена; они сидят в пол-оборота, касаются коленками друг друга. Как в романтических фильмах, о которых так часто мечтал Дженсен, да только все совсем неправильно, и он все испортил. Все!  
\- Поговори со мной, Джен, - говорит Джаред, поглаживая Дженсену спину, поднимаясь к шее. Дженсен вздрагивает, и Джаред водит рукой сильнее, как будто он – это лекарство, а не причина.  
\- Не о чем говорить, - бубнит Дженсен. – Просто проголодался.  
Джаред качает головой, глаза у него большие, взгляд мягкий, как будто большой океан грусти.  
\- Не ври мне. Ты занимаешься этим? Ты просто... ешь? Вот так? Почему?  
\- Ты жрешь, как свинья, постоянно! – срывается Дженсен, паника заставляет его говорить странные вещи.  
\- Да, но ты нет, - говорит Джаред, начиная раздражаться. – Чертовы салаты и йогурты, всякую безвкусную хрень, какую ты только можешь найти.  
Он убирает руку, оставляя остывающие отпечатки у Дженсена на шее, садится и качает головой, не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Это что? Все на публику? Ты думаешь, что люди начнут уважать тебя больше, если ты притворишься фриком, следящим за здоровьем?  
\- Что? Нет! – Дженсен встает, шипит, когда Джаред хватает его за руку, останавливая. Он отдергивает ее, едва не ударив Джареда, и идет к окну, смотрит на темное утро.  
\- Ты правда думаешь... Ты думаешь, я такой поверхностный? – наконец, спрашивает он, не в силах скрыть боль в голосе.  
В стекле отражается Джаред. Он закусывает губу.  
\- Я не знаю. Ты постоянно смеешься над тем, как я ем...  
Дженсен разворачивается, хмурясь.  
\- Я не...  
\- ...а потом ты приходишь домой и сам ешь точно так же? – для пущего эффекта Джаред машет рукой. – Я понятия не имею, что и думать, Джен. В смысле... зачем вообще притворяться, если ты...  
\- Я не оставляю ее, понятно! – срывается Дженсен. – Я не...  
Вот дерьмо.  
\- Что? – Джаред пялится на него, ни черта не понимая.  
Дженсен закрывает глаза, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая.  
\- Ничего, - говорит он и открывает глаза. – Забудь.  
\- Ну уж нет. Что значит, ты не... - Джаред замирает, рот так и остается открытым от шока, глаза расширяются. – Нет. Ты говоришь... Джен?  
Черт. Черт. Черт возьми!  
\- Я шучу. Забудь, что я вообще говорил что-либо.  
\- Ты... Господи, – Джаред накрывает лоб рукой, проводит по голове, приглаживая волосы и тут же сильно их дергая, в шоке смотря на Дженсена. Пальцы вжались в голову, костяшки побелели, но, кажется, он даже не замечает. – Господи, Джен, ты что, черт возьми, делаешь?  
\- Слушай, я со всем справляюсь, понятно? – спешит сказать Дженсен, отчаянно стараясь исправить ситуацию. – Я знаю, что делаю. Я не любитель какой.  
\- Любитель? – это, кажется, пугает Джареда еще сильнее. – Что, блядь, это должно значить? Ты профессиональный блевун? Блядь, господи, Дженсен!  
\- Это не... просто забудь, ладно?  
Дыхание сбивается, Джаред качает головой, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Что? Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Дженсен... как... как долго ты занимаешься этим?  
Дженсен сглатывает.  
\- Какое-то время.  
\- Это сколько?  
\- Слушай, все не так страшно...  
\- Сколько?  
Он пожимает плечами, губы дрожат.  
\- Не знаю. Может быть, лет десять.  
\- Десять лет! – Джаред закрывает рот рукой, как будто его самого сейчас стошнит. – Господи! Почему? Почему ты делаешь это?  
\- Просто делаю, понятно?  
Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста.  
\- Можем мы поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?  
\- Нет, Джен, это... – Джаред качает головой. – Тебе нужна помощь. Ты должен прекратить.  
Стыд и страх толкают его.  
\- А ты должен просто отвалить, Джаред. Это не твое дело. Я просто делаю это.  
\- Просто делаешь? – Джаред таращится на него. – Джен, это... Господи, это болезнь. Это булимия, чувак. Блядь, люди умирают от этого!  
Он пытается рассмеяться, но ему самому кажется, что фальшиво.  
\- Не будь глупым. Я не какая-нибудь девчонка. Джаред, я не булимик, я просто...  
\- Блюешь время от времени, чтобы сохранить изящную фигуру? – говорит Джаред. В голосе нет сарказма, только дрожь.  
\- Господи! – Дженсен опять отворачивается, мышцы на спине так напряжены, что кажется, сейчас позвоночник треснет. – Почему ты просто не уйдешь, Джаред? Почему ты просто не уйдешь?  
\- Нет, - упрямо говорит Джаред, в его голос закрадывается отчаяние. – Я хочу знать, почему. Я должен знать, почему.  
Дженсен разворачивается, скептически смотрит.  
\- Почему? Ты что, шутишь?  
Джаред смотрит на него, не понимая, и злится, а Дженсену вдруг хочется ударить его. Прямо в лицо.  
\- Ты себе представить не можешь, Джей! Просто не можешь! Ты появляешься на какой-нибудь гребаной церемонии вручения наград, и тебе роли преподносят на тарелочке с голубой каемочкой, на раз-два! Как будто все, что тебе нужно сделать, это улыбнуться, и вот тебе печенька!  
Он начинает ходить по комнате, а Джаред садится на диван, бледный и с открытым ртом.  
\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили «нет»? Тебе кто-нибудь когда-нибудь отказывал, потому что ты был недостаточно очарователен? Не важно, умею я играть или нет, они просто смотрят на меня и решают... что я не могу, потому что я... Потому что я идиот, Джаред! Я не знаю, как улыбаться, как говорить, быть тем, кем они хотят, чтобы я был.  
Он останавливается и поворачивается, в глазах жжет, когда он смотрит на Джареда.  
\- Я пытаюсь и пытаюсь, а все, что они видят, - он показывает на свое лицо, - это. И этого недостаточно для них.  
Джаред моргает.  
\- Это они тебе сказали? – наконец спрашивает он. – Кто? Кто сказал тебе такое?  
\- Все! – он опять меряет комнату шагами, размахивая руками. – Когда я вернулся... Я устал. Целый год я пытался, и все было бессмысленно! Все!  
Голос пронзительный, он теряет контроль, у него начинается истерика, как у гребаной бабы, но он просто не может остановиться.  
\- Их нельзя было одурачить. Они видели то, кем я был. Кто я есть. Долбаный идиот! Гребаный идиот!  
\- Эй, эй... – Джаред выпрямляется, ничего не понимая. – Погоди, Джен, притормози. Вернулся откуда?  
Дженсен тяжело вздохнул. Что, черт возьми, не понимает Джаред? Что тут понимать?  
\- Из больницы, - выплевывает он нетерпеливо. – Мне пришлось проторчать там все лето, когда мне было четырнадцать. Долбаная автокатастрофа. Я чуть не умер. Лучше бы я все-таки умер. Господи, почему я не умер?  
\- Господи, Джен, - голос Джареда дрожит, а глаза блестят. – Не говори так! Почему... почему ты так говоришь?  
\- Потому что... потому что... - он взмахивает рукой, губы кривятся в отвращении. – Посмотри на меня!  
\- Смотрю. Я смотрю на тебя, - Джаред медленно встает, осторожно подходит к Дженсену, будто он был той дворнягой из его детства. – Господи, Джен, я постоянно смотрю на тебя. Не из-за чего умирать.  
Он слабо улыбается, и Дженсен злиться только сильнее.  
\- Не смейся!  
Улыбка исчезает, и Джаред смотрит на него, не понимая.  
\- Я не смеюсь. Дженсен, ты самый красивый мужчина, которого я знаю.  
\- Не... Заткнись! – он отходит, когда Джаред делает шаг вперед, отступает, пока не упирается спиной в кухонный стол – больше некуда отступать. – Почему ты..? – голос срывается, он хочет закричать. – Почему ты смеешься надо мной?  
Джаред останавливается и моргает, дыхание сбивается, когда он наконец понимает.  
\- Ты так думаешь? Нет, - он качает головой. - Господи, нет, Дженсен. Я не смеюсь. Клянусь, я не смеюсь над тобой. Никогда не смеялся.  
Он нервно облизывает губы, стискивает зубы, делает еще один шаг к Дженсену. Теперь они так близко, что Дженсен чувствует тепло, исходящее от Джареда.  
\- Каждое слово, Джен. Я правда так думаю. Смотрю ли я на тебя? – Джаред протягивает руку, мягко поглаживает щеку Дженсена. – Я смотрю на тебя. Я смотрю, и ты такой красивый.  
\- Нет. Хватит. Не говори этого. Хватит.  
Джаред обвивает Дженсена руками, и тот пытается отбиться, сжимая руки в кулаки, бьет Джаред так сильно, как может. Как будто он бьет кирпичную стену. Джаред крепче сжимает его в своих объятиях, и все попытки отбиться сходят на нет.  
\- Не трогай меня! Я такой... я урод. Я... я... Они называли меня... Они говорили...  
Дыхание срывается, он моргает, пытаясь прогнать туман перед глазами.  
\- Они сказали, что я... я... Они сказали...  
\- Они ошибались. Они ошибались, Джен. Ш-ш-ш... Давай, Джен, дыши. Давай же.  
\- Я не мог справиться с ними. Не мог! И я толстел, и толстел, и...  
Он не понимает, что говорит. Он говорит и рассказывает. Господи, он все рассказывает. Стой. Заткнись. Господи, да заткнись же ты, наконец!  
\- Я не знал, что еще делать! Я ничего не мог сделать!  
\- Ш-ш-ш-ш, все хорошо, Джен, дыши.  
Почему Джаред говорит это? Он дышит. Он…

 

\- Эй, ты проснулся.  
Дженсен моргает. Джаред смотрит на него, неуверенно улыбается и убирает в сторону журнал, который листал.  
\- Что случилось?  
Джаред только пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты просто придремал, ничего особенного, - говорит он, но волнение в голосе его выдает.  
\- Я потерял сознание? – удивленно спрашивает Дженсен, чувствуя себя чертовски потерянным.  
Джаред закусывает губу, криво улыбается.  
\- Ну, если тебе лучше так, чем «брякнулся в обморок, как девчонка», то да, именно так.  
А? Дженсен оглядывается, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он лежит на диване в своей гостиной, укрытый одеялом, Джаред сидит на столике рядом, наблюдает за ним. Все расплывается, но когда Дженсен щурится, пытаясь получше рассмотреть выражение лица Джареда, тот тянется куда-то за Дженсена и подает ему его очки. Дженсен чувствует, как краснеет, надевая их. Он и забыл, что снял линзы. Он не должен носить очки на людях. Его агент говорил ему это миллион раз. Так какого черта он?..  
Он вдруг вспоминает все, чувствует, как краснеет еще сильнее, сердце начинает биться быстрее, а желудок завязывается в узел. О, Господи. Он сказал? Из всех людей он, блядь, сказал Джареду? Какого черта с ним происходит?  
Он чувствует себя уязвимым, голым. Беззащитным. Как будто его парализовало, но на операционном столе он не уснул, открытый для всех, чтобы отщипнуть кусочек. Пару мгновений Дженсен думает притвориться, что он спит, но Джаред же не настолько добрый, чтобы просто уйти. Зато он настолько упертый, чтобы остаться.  
Вместо этого Дженсен садится и свешивает ноги через край дивана. Голова кружится, он настолько слаб, что дрожит, но уверен, что ему удастся это скрыть. Нужно немного кофе, и все будет в порядке. Правда.  
Джаред осторожно наблюдает за ним, тянется рукой к его колену и встает.  
\- Осторожно, - говорит он, - может, тебе не стоит... в смысле, это был приступ паники, да? У тебя есть таблетки или еще что? Мне стоит кому-нибудь позвонить?  
\- Нет! Я в порядке, просто... мне просто нужно... - Дженсен неловко показывает рукой. Черт, он уже заметно дрожит, по спине течет пот, уже влажная футболка липнет к коже. – В ванну, - жалко заканчивает он, потому что «пойти на кухню и перерезать себе горло» не похоже на что-то, что допустил бы Джаред.  
\- О, хорошо.  
Джаред встает, но протягивает Дженсену руку. Немного подумав, Дженсен берет ее, и Джаред поднимает его на ноги. Они стоят близко, так близко, что Дженсен чувствует дыхание Джареда на своем лице, а тепло его тела через футболку. Одеяло сползло, когда он вставал, и теперь полулежит на полу. Дженсен вздрагивает. Руки и ноги покрылись мурашками, маленькие золотые волоски поднялись.  
\- Тебе холодно, держи.  
Дженсен не успевает ответить, как Джаред снимает с себя кофту и набрасывает ее ему на плечи. В глазах у него такое волнение, что Дженсен даже не сопротивляется. Он просовывает руки в слишком длинные рукава и позволяет Джареду застегнуть молнию. Он проваливается в теплоту и в запах Джареда, как в кокон, и не может унять слабую дрожь.  
Проходит целая вечность; такая неловкая, пока они просто стоят так близко, что дышат одним воздухом, потому что Дженсен загнан между диваном, столиком и Джаредом, и он не может пройти мимо, не попросив Джареда подвинуться или не оттолкнув его. Когда Джаред, наконец, понимает это, он отходит, кашляя, едва не спотыкается о столик.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я... – начинает он, но вопрос так и висит в воздухе, и Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Я и сам могу пописать, - говорит он, раздражаясь оттого, что Джаред, похоже, думает, что он настоящая тряпка. – Спасибо.  
\- Я знаю. Просто... – Джаред пожимает плечами, и нагинает голову, как он обычно делает, когда ему неуютно или когда он волнуется. – Если начнет кружиться голова...  
\- Ты услышишь бум, когда я стукнусь об пол, - с сарказмом говорит Дженсен и сразу же ненавидит себя за это, потому что лицо Джареда сразу грустнеет. – Чувак, правда, мне просто нужно в туалет.  
Джаред кивает, закусывая губу, пытается слабо улыбнуться:  
\- Да, хорошо.  
\- Но вот кофе я бы выпил, - предлагает он в качестве примирения, и к его облегчению Джаред сразу оживляется.  
\- Я могу нам завтрак сделать. Хочешь оладьи?  
\- Было бы здорово, - говорит Дженсен и изображает улыбку. – С черникой, спасибо.

 

Он не спал, если не считать его маленького обморока, но, похоже, в ближайшее время ему и не удастся поспать. Не в то время, пока Джаред здесь, без сомнения, дожидается, чтобы продолжить их маленький «разговор». При одной только мысли об этом у Дженсена в животе все переворачивается. По крайней мере, у него хватило ума не рассказывать про свою гейскую влюбленность. Если бы Джаред узнал об этом...  
Колени слабеют сразу же, как только он закрывает за собой дверь, и он садится на унитаз, роняя голову на руки. Кого он, черт возьми, пытается обмануть? Он в таком дерьме. В таком гребаном дерьме. Ему не следовало подпускать Джареда так близко. Никогда! А теперь, когда он знает... когда он понял... Он не сдастся, пока Дженсен не расскажет все до конца. А он не может! Он, блядь, не может!  
Джаред – самое лучшее, что с ним случилось, и он вот-вот выбросит все, потому что он, блядь, не может держать язык за зубами. Он должен все исправить. Он должен!  
Мысли и идеи кружатся в голове, слова отрицания появляются и исчезают, сознание отчаянно пытается придумать что-то, чтобы спасти его жизнь от неминуемой катастрофы. Ничего не выходит. Он обречен. Битва еще даже не началась, а он уже проиграл.  
Он прямо видит это, как оно все будет. Они попытаются работать, как будто ничего и не случилось, но каждый раз, когда Дженсен подойдет слишком близко, Джаред отойдет, а каждый раз, когда Дженсен посмотрит на него, он увидит только разочарование и отвращение, которые ему так хорошо знакомы. Он четыре года встречался с таким взглядом через кухонный стол в Техасе, он должен был бы уже привыкнуть. Но, Господи, одна мысль о том, что Джаред будет так смотреть на него, заставляет его сжаться на холодном фарфоровом сидении, желая только о том, чтобы его можно было смыть вместе со всей отравляющей едой из его желудка.  
\- Джен, ты в порядке?  
Стук в дверь возвращает его в реальность, и он поднимает глаза. Слезы обжигают, по спине течет холодный пот. Когда он вытирает лицо тыльной стороной ладони, он дрожит так, что чуть не тыкает себе в глаз пальцем.  
\- Да, сейчас выйду, - отзывается он. Голос хриплый.  
\- Ты не... – Джаред заминается, - в смысле… ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
Дженсен медленно встает и смотрит в зеркало. Черт, даже Шеннон теперь не спасет его. Выглядит он дерьмово: бледный, весь в пятнах, капельки пота стекают по вискам, глаза красные. Он глубоко вздыхает, открывает дверь и выходит, опустив голову.  
\- Я не выблевываю кишки наизнанку, если ты об этом, - ровно говорит он и притворяется, что не замечает, как Джаред буквально вздрагивает от этих слов. Или от того, как он выглядит. Он не знает, да и какая теперь разница.  
\- Джен...  
\- Я хочу кофе, - резко говорит он. - Можно я просто выпью кофе?  
\- Да, да, конечно.  
Они заходят на кухню. Джаред идет прямо за Дженсеном, будто ждет, когда тот упадет, чтобы поймать его, а Дженсен слишком устал, чтобы спорить с ним по этому поводу. От ужасной вечеринки с пиццей не осталось и следа; только две большие чашки кофе из магазина в квартале отсюда, четыре кекса, четыре пончика, все аккуратно сложено на большой тарелке, а рядом лежат салфетки.  
Дженсен вдруг начинает смеяться, и ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы у него не началась самая настоящая истерика. Он фыркает, и Джаред смотрит на него с подозрением, будто его прямо здесь начнет рвать. А от этого Дженсену хочется только еще сильнее смеяться. Или плакать. Или и то, и другое. Он не уверен.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Угу, - отвечает он и отодвигает стул. Джаред не двигается с места, пока Дженсен полностью не садится - он бы даже закатил глаза, если бы не был на грани. Он боится, что, стоит ему отвести взгляд от чашки, все исчезнет, он окончательно сойдет с ума.  
Джаред обходит стол и останавливается, смотрит на стул рядом с Дженсеном, а потом на другой – прямо напротив. Дженсен прямо видит, как у Джареда в голове мысли бегают. Если он сядет напротив, он сможет получше рассмотреть лицо Дженсена, но тогда он будет слишком далеко и не сможет обнять его или - если тот снова решит свалиться в обморок, как девчонка, - подхватить. Вот же дилемма. В любой другой день Дженсену бы даже понравилось наблюдать за мыслительным процессом на лице Джареда.  
Вместо этого он концентрируется на кофе. Тепло, исходящее от чашки греет руки, запах щекочет нос, наполняет легкие, а при первом глотке вкус отдается на языке, как будто спасение, и кофеин начинает течь по венам.  
Когда он наконец поднимает глаза, то Джаред сидит напротив, внимательно наблюдает за ним. Дженсен хочет отвести взгляд, но взгляд Джареда притягивает, невозможно разорвать контакт. Спустя какое-то время Джаред тянется за кексом со вкусом яблока и корицы, откусывает, медленно прожевывает и глотает. Не сводя взгляд с Дженсена.  
\- Вкусно, - говорит он с фальшивой радостью и откусывает еще кусочек. – Попробуй.  
Дженсен натянуто улыбается, и вместо этого кекса берет тот, что с черникой. Он голоден. Он просто умирает от голода, но все равно колеблется. Однако порыв давно пропал, и он уверен, что на этот раз сможет справиться с ситуацией, поэтому откусывает маленький кусочек, будто какая-то черепаха. Он чувствует, как Джаред наблюдает за ним, скорее всего, проверяет, проглатывает ли он пищу, а не выплевывает в салфетку. Или еще что такое же глупое.  
\- Так что, десять лет? – вдруг говорит Джаред, и Дженсен замирает. Он пожимает плечами, а маленький кусочек кекса кажется сухим и огромным во рту. Он делает глоток кофе. Он знает, что Джаред ждет какого-то объяснения или, по крайней мере, признания того, что то, что он делает – ненормально. Дженсен ничего не говорит.  
\- Хорошо, - в конце концов, произносит Джаред. – Я буду говорить, а ты тогда кивай, если я прав.  
Он не может даже поднять взгляд, просто опять пожимает плечами и надеется, что Джаред не такой наблюдательный, каким кажется.  
\- Ты попал в аварию, когда тебе было четырнадцать, - начинает Джаред, как будто он берет гребаное интервью для Опры. – В страшную аварию. И когда ты вернулся в школу, тебя постоянно задирали за то, что... за что? За то, что ты хромал?  
Он кивает, чувствует себя до странности холодно и отрешенно. «Помимо всего остального» почти говорит он, потому что на самом деле хромота была маленькой толикой всего, но в последний момент он прикусывает язык.  
\- Мы говорим о... словах или?..  
Теперь уже Джаред не может встретиться с Дженсеном взгядом. Правая рука вздрагивает, ладонь сжимается в кулак. Это чертовски большой кулак, и Дженсен вдруг представляет, как тот несется прямо в него, бьет в лицо, впечатывает в землю, а Джаред смеется ему в ухо: «Чертов гомик, так тебе и надо, долбаная шлюха».  
\- Джен?  
Дженсен вздрагивает, приходя в себя, и мотает головой, одновременно в знак отрицания и чтобы прогнать картинки. Джаред бы не стал. Никогда.  
\- Они тебя избивали?  
\- Д-д... – он прочищает горло. – Да. Можно и так сказать.  
\- Сильно?  
\- Наверное, - пожимает плечами Дженсен.  
\- Больше, чем один раз? – осторожно спрашивает Джаред.  
\- Каждый день.  
\- Господи, – голос у Джареда кажется приглушенным, и когда Дженсен поднимает глаза, Джаред смотрит на него широкими глазами, прикрыв рот рукой. – Из-за того, что ты хромал? – наконец спрашивает он, вновь обретя голос.  
Джнсен сглатывает.  
\- И за то, что я был толстым и страшным, и... – он резко осекается. Черт.  
\- Ты поправился, пока был в больнице? – тихо спросил Джаред после минутного молчания.  
\- И... и после. Ел слишком много. Постоянно. Нечем было заняться, - он пожимает плечами. – А потом просто не мог остановиться.  
Джаред медленно кивает.  
\- Потому что тебе становилось легче, когда ты ел?  
Он качает головой.  
\- Мне не становилось легче, ни от чего. Ни от того, что я ел... Или... резал себя, – у Джареда перехватывает дыхание, но Дженсен не поднимает глаз. – Ничего. Просто... стало хуже. И потом... потом я начал... ну, понимаешь... и это помогло.  
\- А что насчет твоей семьи?  
Он снова качает головой, на этот раз сильнее.  
\- Они не знают. Никто не знает.  
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Дженсен пьет кофе и ждет, пока Джаред задаст вопросы. Он знает, тот их задаст. Серьезно, ни один гетеросексуал не может так волноваться о своей внешности, что периодически блюет свой обед в унитаз, чтобы «сохранить девчачью фигурку», как Джаред очень аккуратно выразился. Черт, Дженсен даже не уверен, что геи так делают. Это только девчонки. Все это знают. Так что Джаред спросит. В любую секунду. И что он ответит? «Да, но ты не волнуйся, я бы никогда не приударил за тобой». Или: «Нет, но не мог бы ты не снимать так часто футболку в моем присутствии?» Неважно, что он ответит, Джаред поймет.  
Джаред кашляет, чтобы прочистить горло, и Дженсен готовится. Вот оно. Именно сейчас все закончится. Все, что они есть, и все, что у них есть.  
\- Я знаю. Теперь, в смысле. И я хочу помочь.  
Дженсен не может ничего поделать. Он начинает смеяться, но это какой-то резкий, отчаянный звук.  
\- Джаред, чувак, ты даже понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь. Ты не можешь помочь. Никто не может. Дело только во мне, – наконец он поднимает глаза и смотрит на Джареда. – Это то, что я есть.  
\- Что? Что ты, Джен? – Джаред тянется вперед, смотрит в глаза, и, несмотря на все усилия, Дженсен не может отвернуться. – Скажи мне, потому что я, правда, хочу знать. Что, по твоему мнению, ты такое?  
\- Джей...  
\- Пожалуйста. Просто скажи, - мягко просит Джаред. – Я пытаюсь понять все это, правда, но я просто не вижу то, что, как ты думаешь, ты есть. Что может быть настолько ужасным, что ты так себя наказываешь.  
\- Я не...  
\- Скажи мне, Джен. Пожалуйста.  
И вот он, этот щенячий взгляд, смотрит прямо на него со всей своей силой, и Дженсен сдается.  
\- Я... я не достаточно хорош, - говорит он, будто признавая поражение, - я урод... я... я жирный. И страшный, - он закрывает глаза. – Я подделка. Все, что ты видишь – ненастоящее.  
\- Например? - мягко спрашивает Джаред.  
\- Я ничерта не вижу без контактных линз или очков. У меня есть веснушки, везде, абсолютно везде. Это просто отвратительно. Я... это все игра, Джей. Улыбки и разговоры, и то, что я смотрю людям в глаза. Это не я, это персонаж, которого я играю. Потому что когда я – я... Когда я не играю, я ничего этого не могу делать.  
Долгое время в кухне тихо. А потом Джаред тихо спрашивает.  
\- А что же мы?  
Дженсен открывает глаза и смотрит на Джареда. А Джаред смотрит на свои руки, он непривычно неуверен и даже уязвим.  
\- Что?  
\- Мы. Когда ты со мной... Это все игры? Ты не... Мы на самом деле не друзья? Ты это хочешь сказать?  
Дженсен замирает.  
\- Нет! Джаред...  
\- Потому что я на самом деле заметил все остальное. Что ты стеснительный, скромный, ты не особенно любишь разговаривать с людьми, которых не знаешь, но я думал... Ты никогда не ведешь себя так со мной, и я думал, это потому, что ты доверяешь мне. Но теперь ты говоришь, что это все – игра, и, правда, я не виню тебя, если это так и есть. Я понимаю, просто... Я действительно думал, что мы друзья и...  
\- Джаред, мы друзья, - перебивает Дженсен. Ему до ужаса не хочется знать, чем все это закончится. – Мы друзья, это не игра. Клянусь. Я...  
Он замолкает, потому что это не совсем правда, не так ли? Он всегда играет. Играет гетеросексуала, играет безразличие, играет то, что он на самом деле не влюблен в мужчину. Это убивает его, потому что он так близко и в то же время так далеко, что с таким же успехом между ними может быть целый океан.  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - говорит он не очень убедительно, - просто...  
Джаред кивает, но не похоже, что он верит.  
\- Я думал, что это и была игра. Сначала. Ты притворялся застенчивым и неуклюжим, и до безумия скромным просто, чтобы люди тебе говорили, что на самом деле ты классный и все остальное. Это было странно и как-то даже по-детски, но мне было все равно. Многие так делают. Но потом я понял, что ты не играешь, ты на самом деле застенчивый и неуклюжий, и я задумался, честен ли ты и в других вещах. Но все это было глупо, потому что... да ладно тебе...  
Он поднимает взгляд полный недоумения.  
\- Ты такой талантливый, Джен. После каждой сцены у меня просто нет слов. Я... Как ты можешь даже сомневаться в своих силах? Как такое вообще возможно? И, Господи, я правда думаю то, что сказал, Дженсен, ты действительно самый красивый мужчина, которого я знаю. С первого момента, как я увидел тебя, я помню, как подумал: «Здорово, фанатки даже не посмотрят в мою сторону, если он будет играть со мной».  
Дженсен отворачивается, чувствуя, как щеки наливаются румянцем.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Чувак. Ну уж нет, - Джаред качает головой, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. – Хватит. Я не шучу. Я не смеюсь над тобой. Это абсолютная правда.  
Голос становится мягче, и он улыбается почти что грустно.  
\- Ты читал тот сценарий, помнишь, для нашего прослушивания, и ты даже не заметил, как я вошел. Я так долго просто стоял и наблюдал за тобой, и когда я наконец набрался храбрости, чтобы заговорить с тобой, я вел себя, как идиот, что-то бубнил, потому что я был просто парнем, понимаешь? Да и с чего бы ты вдруг захотел работать с таким, как я? Но потом я узнал тебя поближе, и ты оказался самым потрясающим человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал, и мы просто совпали, понимаешь? И чем лучше я узнавал тебя, тем больше я хотел узнать тебя дальше, потому что ты мой лучший друг, Джен, и я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя.  
У Дженсена горят щеки. Ему стыдно, ему кажется, что его унизили, даже несмотря на то, что он знает, что Джаред не это имел ввиду.  
\- Джаред, тебе не нужно делать это, - слабо говорит он, - хорошо? Просто хватит.  
\- Черт возьми, Дженсен!  
Он подпрыгивает от удара кулака о стол, в ту же секунду поднимая руки и закрывая ими лицо. Когда он так же быстро опускает их, поняв всю абсурдность ситуации, Джаред смотрит на него - лицо у него бледное, а глаза широко открыты.  
\- Господи, Джен, - тихо говорит Джаред и отталкивается от стола. – Господи! – он встает так резко, что стул падает на пол с таким грохотом, что Дженсен опять подпрыгивает. Джаред смотрит на него так, будто не верит в то, что видит.  
\- Ты думал, я ударю тебя? Ты правда думал...  
Джаред отворачивается, руками закрывает глаза. Дженсену кажется, что Джаред разочарован.  
\- Прости! – кричит он, чувствуя панику, подступающую к горлу. – Ты просто испугал меня. Я не хотел...  
\- Господи, да что же они с тобой сделали? – тихо спрашивает Джаред, разворачиваясь. В глазах стоят слезы, и он выглядит так, будто кто-то только что убил его собак. – Господи, Джен, я бы никогда... Никогда, слышишь?  
\- Знаю. Я знаю! Я не подумал. Прости. Мне ужасно жаль.  
Джаред качает головой:  
\- Хватит винить себя, ладно? За все, - он сжимает челюсти, когда Дженсен открывает рот, чтобы опять извиниться. Он не уверен, за что на этот раз. – Господи, Джен, да хватит уже!  
\- Хорошо. – Он готов согласиться на все, лишь бы Джаред перестал смотреть на него так. – Хорошо, Джей. Я перестану. Только, пожалуйста, не... не злись на меня. Я не могу... – ему тошно от того, что голос дрожит. – Пожалуйста, Джей.  
Вся злость пропадает, и Джаред смотрит на него с такой грустью, что Дженсен не знает, что и думать.  
\- Ты думаешь, я злюсь на тебя? Я не...  
Он подходит ближе и отодвигает стул рядом с Дженсеном, садится, нагинаясь вперед до тех пор, пока они не соприкасаются лбами.  
\- Я не злюсь на тебя. Я злюсь на них. Я злюсь на всех, кто когда-либо заставил тебя подумать, что ты не самый идеальный человек во всем мире.  
Одна рука Джареда тяжело лежит у Дженсена на бедре, а другая сжимает его бицепс. Дыхание у него горячее, пахнет кофе и корицей. Носом тот касается носа Дженсена, и если бы он посмел открыть глаза, то смотрел бы сейчас прямо в ореховые глаза Джареда.  
\- Почему ты так боишься меня? Что ты не говоришь мне, Джен? – шепчет Джаред. – Пожалуйста, просто расскажи. Скажи. Я должен знать.  
\- Я...  
\- Скажи мне. Пожалуйста, - он уже умоляет. – Пожалуйста, Джен, прошу тебя. Скажи. Я должен знать. Прошу тебя.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - выдыхает Дженсен, и Джаред мгновенно замирает. – Я так люблю тебя, что это убивает меня. Я знаю, что это неправильно и противно, но я не могу... – он всхлипывает, глаза обжигают слезы. – Прости. Пожалуйста, не злись, прошу тебя. Я не знаю, что делать, если ты...  
\- Ты любишь меня? – переспрашивает Джаред, а Дженсен хочет исчезнуть здесь и сейчас, потому что он испортил все, и теперь Джаред возненавидит его. Что же он наделал? Что, блядь, он наделал?  
\- Мне жаль, - он пытается встать, но Джаред держит его железной хваткой, и он не может даже пошевельнуться. – Ты не должен был узнать об этом. Я знаю... я знаю, что ты не... Я знаю, что ты не... это.  
Последнее слово он сопровождает усмешкой напополам с отвращением, и потом Джаред отпускает его, резко убирая руки, как будто он понял, к чему прикасался.  
\- Господи!  
Он пялится на Дженсена с ужасом в глазах, и Дженсен кивает. Конечно. Он знал, но все равно больно. Больнее, чем что-либо.  
Ноги вдруг еле держат его; кажется, будто воздух слишком плотный, чтобы двигаться, и когда он пытается сделать вдох, он как будто втягивает патоку.  
Он встает, все еще по-идиотски кивая, потому что для того, чтобы говорить, он должен дышать и... Да уж. Джаред просто сидит, смотрит на него, а Дженсен не знает, что делать. Они в его квартире, так что уходить не ему. Он даже не одет по-нормальному, он до сих пор в трусах и кофте Джареда...  
Ах.  
Он тянется к молнии и расстегивает ее, снимает и протягивает.  
\- Ты захочешь забрать, - говорит он, и – вот же раз – оказывается, он может говорить. На самом деле это больше было похоже на бурчание, но все же. Джаред только медленно моргает, и Дженсен вешает кофту на спинку стула. – Я просто пойду... – голос обрывается , и он разворачивается, глядя прямо на дверь в спальню. До нее всего двенадцать футов. Он сможет.  
\- Джен.  
Он делает первый шаг, и длинные пальцы хватают его за запястье, останавливая. Ну, хорошо, сначала они подерутся. Точно. Он вздыхает и разворачивается к Джареду.  
\- Только не бей в живот, если не хочешь, чтобы я всего тебя заблевал, - устало говорит он.  
\- Не собираюсь я тебя бить, идиот, - шепчет Джаред. А потом вдруг щека Дженсена упирается Джареду в ключицу, а длинные руки обнимают его, защищая. – Я уже сказал тебе. Я не бью людей просто так, особенно моих лучших друзей.  
О.  
Он не совсем уверен в том, что происходит, но слишком устал, чтобы даже попытаться во всем разобраться. Он вроде бы хочет заплакать, но думает, что уже достаточно напугал Джареда для одного дня. Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и медленно дышит Джареду в шею. Тот очень хорошо пахнет. Теплый и такой хороший, и Дженсен думает, что он мог бы прямо вот так и заснуть, полуголый и стоя посередине кухни.  
\- Я не могу поверить, - шепчет Джаред ему в ухо. – Не могу поверить, что ты думаешь...  
\- Прости, - мычит Дженсен. Неверие звучит неплохо. Может, ему удасться убедить Джареда, что он пошутил? – Ты прав. Должно быть, привиделось. Мы можем забыть, что я вообще что-то говорил?  
\- Нет, я не про это, - фыркает Джаред, а Дженсен хмурится. Почему Джаред смеется? Бессмыслица какая-то. И комната что-то кружится. Ему правда надо поспать.  
\- Эй, - Джаред крепче обхватывает Дженсена, когда у того подкашиваются ноги. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Устал, - бубнит Дженсен. – Прости.  
\- Хватит извиняться. Пошли.  
Его толкают и тянут, и он думает, в какие игры, черт возьми, играет Джаред. А потом он вдруг наклоняется и вот уже лежит на чем-то мягком и знакомом. А, это его кровать. Хорошо.  
\- Сейчас поспи, ладно, Джен? – с него снимают очки, а потом подтыкают одеяло. – Завтра поговорим. Ну, или уже сегодня. Когда ты проснешься.  
Веки такие тяжелые, а он все старается не уснуть.  
\- Ты будешь здесь? – спрашивает он, на самом деле не особенно веря в это.  
\- Я буду тут, - Джаред садится на край кровати и кладет большую ладонь Дженсену на голову. – Обещаю.  
\- Хорошо, – он опять закрывает глаза. – Прости, - повторяет он. Он не может сказать это достаточное количество раз.  
\- Не извиняйся, - Джаред мягко поглаживает его волосы, а потом Дженсен чувствует теплое дыхание на щеке, и что-то горячее, что напоминает губы, целует его в висок. – Ты неправ, Джен.  
Дженсен пытается понять, что бы это могло значить, но, черт, он так устал, и прежде чем он успевает спросить об этом Джареда, он засыпает.

 

Просыпается он один. Ему нужна секунда, чтобы прийти в себя, но потом он все вспоминает и ждет приступ паники. Спустя где-то пять минут глазения в потолок он понимает, что ждать нечего. Вот как.  
Он хмурится и пытается вспомнить все события прошлого вечера – или скорее утра. Джаред узнал, что он жалкий неудачник, который не может следить за своим питанием, а потом, будто этого было мало, Джаред еще узнает о том, что он гей и влюблен в него. Вкратце, он испортил всю свою жизнь меньше, чем за два часа. Это должно быть каким-нибудь новым рекордом. Так почему же он не паникует?  
Он думает об этом какое-то время и приходит к выводу, что, когда самое худшее уже случилось, больше не о чем волноваться. Все просто... закончилось. И несмотря на то, что Джаред остался и уложил его в кровать, сейчас его нет рядом, он ушел и... Ну, а чего он ожидал? Так что, правда, не из-за чего тут паниковать.  
Его лучшего друга больше нет, лучшей работы, которая когда-либо у него была – тоже; они навряд ли смогут теперь вместе работать. Его жизнь кончена, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. И, что странно, он со всем согласен. У него был хороший год, Джаред и шоу. Лучший год, чем он мог ожидать. И теперь все закончилось. Так что...  
Он садится и свешивает ноги с кровати. Он чувствует себя спокойно, что странно, одевает очки и в эту секунду видит. Кофта Джареда все еще висит на стуле. В горле встал ком, и он вдруг совсем не в порядке. Совсем. На самом деле, ему кажется, что он умирает. Вот прямо сейчас. А это... звучит более, чем правильно. Вот, что ему нужно сделать. Это, без сомнений, самая лучшая идея, которая когда-либо приходила ему в голову.  
Хотя на самом деле он не совсем правильно это делает. Да, кажется, он перестал дышать, а сердце будто медленно вдавили в мышцы, в ушах стоит звон, и перед глазами летают черные мушки. В реальном мире это бы значило, что у него сердечный приступ. Неплохой способ отправиться на тот свет, да? Но жизнь – нечестная штука, он уже узнает старый добрый приступ паники, ничего особенного. И с учетом всего он, скорее всего, проснется через пару часов, голова будет чертовски болеть, а все остальное все так же будет отправлено коту под хвост. Прекрасно. Бог действительно ненавидит его.  
Он уже почти сдается темноте, когда слышит, как чей-то голос зовет его. Он думает, может, он на самом деле умирает, потому что голос звучит очень уж как Джаред, а он обычно не страдает галлюцинациями при приступах. Но опять-таки, всегда бывает первый раз.

 

**Часть 4**

\- Хватит уже так делать.  
Дженсен кашляет и щурится от яркого солнца в комнате. Вдруг что-то огромное и вихрастое заслоняет свет, а потом он чувствует, как ему надевают очки на нос - дужки упираются в ушные раковины - поправляют. Он моргает пару раз, но все остается по-прежнему. Джаред все так же смотрит на него сверху вниз, улыбается, а в глазах – теплота и волнение.  
\- Ты все еще здесь, - наконец, говорит он, не совсем веря. Джаред хмурится.  
\- Ну, да. Я же сказал, что никуда не уйду. Ты думал, я уйду? – кажется, он обиделся.  
\- Я проснулся и... – Дженсен останавливается и вдруг понимает. Как все глупо на самом деле. А чего он ожидал? Что Джаред будет сидеть на кровати рядышком, сколько бы часов он ни проспал, и слушал его храп? – Прости.  
\- Хватит извиняться, - вздыхает Джаред. – Это ты прости, что я не был рядом, когда ты проснулся, но иногда людям надо ходить в туалет, понимаешь. И... другими делами заниматься. Стоило мне отлучиться на пять минут, как ты решаешь проснуться? Умеешь ты выбрать момент.  
Дженсен слабо смеется:  
\- Ты был тут все это время? Сколько я спал?  
Джаред пожимает плечами:  
\- Часов двеннадцать, плюс-минус.  
Похоже, лицо у Дженсена изобразило что-то невероятное, потому что Джаред поспешил добавить:  
\- И я не сидел тут и не смотрел, как ты спишь, или еще чего. Ну, может, немножко, но потом и я сам заснул. И проснулся буквально минут пять назад, - он робко улыбается. – У тебя классная кровать, чувак. Гораздо удобнее моей.  
Дженсен ничего не может поделать – он до глупого счастлив. Джаред спал рядом с ним, в его кровати все это время? Ну и ладно, что он все пропустил, потому что спал сам, но это не отменяет того, что Джаред спал с ним в его кровати. Ему даже хочется повернуться и понюхать подушку, проверить, пахнет ли она Джаредом - было бы классно. На самом деле, все должно пахнуть Джаредом. Это самый лучший запах в мире.  
А еще у него, возможно, немного кружится голова – он не ел ничего существенного с... когда он последний раз ел? Два дня назад? Около того.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Он поднимает глаза. Джаред внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не напугал тебя? – неловко спрашивает Джаред. – Я не хотел ничего такого, обниматься с тобой, я просто сам по себе такой. Здоровяк, который любит обниматься. Всегда всех раздражаю, потому что у меня большие руки, а они очень тяжелые. Во сне я начинаю душить людей. А еще я потею, как свинья. Хотя... они же не потеют, да? Может, лошади? Ну, все равно, такой вот я. И я много потею. Ну, ты это уже и так понял. Но когда я сплю, у меня температура тела просто зашкаливает. Так что если ты думаешь, почему от тебя пахнет «аксом», то вот, почему. Это я потел всю ночь. Противно, наверное. Хочешь принять душ?  
Дженсен все еще не может переварить часть, где «Джаред обнимал его и потел на него», и, вроде как, прослушивает вопрос. А потом вдруг понимает, что поток речи прекратился, а Джаред теперь выжидательно на него смотрит.  
\- А? Что?  
\- Душ? Хочешь принять душ? Смыть Запах Падалеки?  
Он хочет сказать: «Лучше пусть останется», - но в последнюю секунду останавливает себя. По какой-то неведомой причине, Джаред все еще здесь, но испытывать удачу он не собирается.  
\- Ага, хорошо. Было бы неплохо.  
\- Справишься сам? – нерешительно спрашивает Джаред, пока Дженсен садится.  
Обычно он бы возмутился, что Джаред напоминает ему, что он слишком слаб, но после того, как он два раза свалился в обморок... потерял сознание, тот, наверное, в чем-то прав. А еще он понял, что если Джаред будет ему помогать, это значит, что тот будет к нему прикасаться. Он бы совсем не отказался от парочки прикосновений Джареда. Вот прямо сейчас. К тому же, тот ему должен. Он пропустил все обнимания, пока лежал без сознания.  
\- Все нормально, - невинно говорит он и слегка спотыкается. И в ту же секунду огромные руки Джареда ловят его, подхватывают и крепко удерживают. – Или нет, - добавляет он, вздыхая, и корчит гримасу.  
\- Без проблем, - уверяет Джаред с понимающим видом.  
И Дженсен бы даже почувствовал себя виноватым, да вот только, когда они начинают двигаться, у него на самом деле начинает кружиться голова, и ему приходится обнять Джареда за талию, чтобы не полететь носом вперед.  
\- Прости, - бубнит он и снова извиняется за то, что извинился.  
Джаред вздыхает:  
\- Чувак, да ладно тебе, все нормально. Просто... дай я тебе помогу? Хоть раз, для разнообразия?  
Дженсен не совсем уверен в том, что это значит, потому что, кажется, что Джаред всегда заботится о нем, а он ничегошеньки не сделал в ответ. Только что падал в обморок, до чертиков пугался и в общем и целом выставлял себя полным идиотом. Но он кивает и позволяет Джареду помочь ему дойти до ванны. Дженсен неловко ждет, пока Джаред выйдет, а тот так и не хочет отпускать, пока наконец Дженсен не вздыхает и не отталкивает его.  
\- Я в порядке, правда, - говорит Дженсен. Джаред несчастно топчется в коридоре, смотрит на душевую кабинку, будто Дженсен там утонет. – Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше.  
\- Ты уверен?  
Дженсен вздыхает.  
\- Слушай, я, может, и гей, но я не пойду с тобой в душ, чтобы ты случайно там уронил мыло.  
Джаред раззевает рот. А потом вдруг широко улыбается и начинает смеяться, запрокинув голову.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты только что это сказал, - выдыхает он, не переставая смеяться. Дженсен просто ухмыляется.  
Он и сам не верит. Оно само как-то вырвалось. Он впервые сказал о себе «гей» и не услышал это слово так, как произносил его отец – презрительно и испуганно. Странно. Это слово звучит странно, почти хорошо, но это так неправильно, что он не знает, что и думать.  
\- Давай, выходи, - вместо этого говорит он и выталкивает Джареда из комнаты. – Если тебе станет легче, можешь подождать под дверью, я ее даже не буду закрывать.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - неохотно соглашается Джаред. – Но как только у тебя начнет кружиться голова...  
\- Я дам тебе знать, - заканчивает Дженсен и закрывает дверь, пока щенячий взгляд не переубедил его. Он только что отказался от совместного душа с Джаредом Падалеки. Он с ума сошел, что ли?

 

Минут пятнадцать спустя он выходит из душа, обернув полотенце вокруг талии. Кажется, что впервые за целую вечность у него нет щетины. Он чуть не спотыкается о Джареда, который сидит на полу прямо под дверью, вытянув длинные ноги.  
\- О, привет, - говорит Джаред и улыбается ему. – Чувствуешь себя получше?  
\- Чувак, не нужно было... Я же не имел ввиду... – говорит Дженсен.  
Ему жутко неловко. Джаред поднимается на ноги, морщится, когда спина хрустит. Даже странно, когда кто-то вот так присматривает за тобой, и он даже не знает, как на это реагировать.  
\- Знаешь, у меня стулья есть, - говорит он, качая головой, будто Джаред с ума сошел.  
\- Стулья для девчонок, - говорит Джаред натянув на лицо лучшее выражение Дина Винчестера, а потом не выдерживает и начинает ржать, и Дженсен тоже начинает улыбаться.  
\- Ну-ну, - фыркает он и берет Джареда за руку, чтобы тот помог ему дойти до спальни и одеться. Не то чтобы ему прям так нужно было, но раз уж Джаред предлагает...  
Он садится на кровать, пока Джаред роется в шкафу и выдает миллион слов в минуту: про Дина и Сэма, про их стычку в последнем эпизоде, который они снимали. Наконец Джаред достает трусы – боксеры с надписью «Не ешь меня!» и рисунком индейки, подаренные им самим Дженсену на День Благодарения, – серую футболку и пижамные штаны в клетку, старые, поношенные и такие мягкие.  
Похоже, Джаред планирует, что Дженсен проведет день дома, а Дженсен слишком вымотан, чтобы возражать. Хотя он и не собирался никуда идти.  
Какое-то время они неловко молчат.  
\- Ну, я пойду... возьму газету, - Джаред выходит из комнаты, чтобы Дженсен оделся.  
Он только успел надеть штаны, когда Джаред возвращается. Без газеты, потому что Дженсен ни на что не подписан. Джаред отводит взгляд, лицо у него раскрасневшееся.  
\- Носки. Тебе нужны носки, - говорит он неестественно весело и начинает рыться в комоде, находит пару толстых теплых носок и бросает их Дженсену.  
\- Чувак... – начинает Дженсен, но Джаред так на него смотрит, что ничего не остается, как подчиниться.  
Он встает, одетый как пятилетка, у которого грипп, и Джаред накидывает ему на плечи кофту. Кажется, что тому больше всего хочется уложить Дженсена обратно в кровать и укрыть одеялом.  
\- Я вообще-то не болен, если ты не заметил, - пытается возразить Дженсен, но Джаред так старается, будто Дженсен при смерти, и на самом деле легче просто дать Джареду делать то, что тот хочет.  
Он бредет в гостиную, Джаред следует за ним по пятам и усаживает на диван. Он пытается укрыть Дженсена, но тот ставит ноги на пол.  
\- Джей, мне тепло. Правда, все нормально. Сядь уже и перестань суетиться.  
\- Сяду, сяду, просто... Кофе?  
\- Хорошо, кофе был бы кстати.  
Джаред исчезает на кухне, и Дженсен откидывается на диване, закрывает глаза. Не то, чтобы он не понял, что делает Джаред – оно и так ясно. Он старается сделать все, чтобы Дженсену было удобно перед третьим раундом их разговора, чтобы тот, того гляди, опять не впал в истерику. Но дело в том, что ему и правда удобно. Он даже и не надеялся, что Джаред останется и позаботится о нем, поэтому, что бы ни случилось, у него есть хотя бы это.  
Но он не может не думать о том, что будет дальше. Не только с ними, а с шоу. Думает, согласится ли Джаред закончить сезон. У них контракт, так что выбора особенно нет. Но химия между ними – такая большая часть всего сериала, и что если они больше так не смогут? Что если теперь каждый раз, как Сэму придется смотреть на своего брата, он будет думать: «Как это я раньше не заметил, что он голубой?» Или: «Он что, представляет меня голым? Прямо сейчас?» Или...  
Черт, ничего не получится.  
\- Держи.  
Дженсен открывает глаза: Джаред смотрит на него с волнением, держа в руках две дымящиеся чашки кофе, одну протягивает Дженсену. Он пересаживается на другое место на диване, сворачивается в углу и берет кружку у Джареда. Он ждет, что Джаред снова сядет на столик возле дивана, как утром, но вместо этого тот садится на другой конец дивана и кладет ноги Дженсена себе на колени. Как будто вчерашнего дня и не было вовсе, и вот они вдвоем, отдыхают в пятницу вечером. Дженсен пьет кофе и смотрит в кружку, смотрит на дым, разлетающийся от его дыхания.  
\- Я соврал, - вдруг говорит Джаред, и Дженсен просто не может удержать себя. Он напрягается и начинает убирать ноги, но Джаред кладет тяжелую ладонь на его лодыжку и качает головой. - Нет, подожди, я не это имел в виду... – он хмурится и опускает голову, смущаясь. – Когда ты утром заснул? Я не спал. Ну, я пытался, но не смог перестать думать о том, что ты мне сказал, и я пытался разобраться, понимаешь? Так что притащил твой ноутбук и покопался в сети...  
Дженсен осторожно наблюдает за Джаредом, как тот закусывает нижнюю губу, хмурит брови. Он выглядит, как Сэм, когда тот пытается собрать мысли в кучу, пытается придумать, как выдвинуть свои теории, чтобы Дин понял его мысль. Странно, но от этого становится спокойнее – Дженсен знает их обоих так хорошо, Джареда и Сэма, что даже когда они вот так соединяются, он знает, что принадлежит Сэму, а что – Джареду; знает, где начинается один и заканчивается другой.  
Потому что Джаред – не Сэм. Джаред не прячется, не лжет, не скрывает что-либо. Джаред не обижается, он не жесток так, каким Сэм может быть. И помимо всего этого, он честный. Что видишь – то и получаешь, и, Боже, сколько же Джаред может предложить. Это одна из тех мелочей, из-за которых Дженсен так крепко влюбился в Джареда в самом начале. Его открытая честность, то, как он с улыбкой на лице предлагает все, что у него есть, и ничего не просит в ответ. Джаред – это все то, чем никогда не был Дженсен и чем ему бы так хотелось быть.  
\- В общем, вот в чем дело, - наконец, говорит Джаред и смотрит на Дженсена. – Ты попал в ужасную ситуацию, которая оставила след, которая причинила тебе боль, физически и морально. И мне кажется, ты и до этого не был самым общительным человеком на земле, - он вопросительно поднимает брови.  
Дженсен пожимает плечами. Он не знает, как объяснить кому-то, особенно Джареду, то одиночество, что чувствовал застенчивый очкарик с веснушками. Джареду, который, наверное, был самым популярным мальчиком в школе.  
\- И тебе было четырнадцать, Джен. Это же самый ужасный период, - продолжает Джаред. - Когда тебе четырнадцать, любой чувствует себя страшным, одиноким и что его никто не понимает. Видел бы ты мои прыщи, чувак. А тогда я уже был куда выше своих сверстников, так что мне тоже досталось. Но, черт возьми, это было ничто по сравнению с тем, через что прошел ты.  
Он замолкает, сжимает челюсти, проглатывает подступившую злость. В гневе он кажется еще больше обычного, даже когда он просто сидит на диване, потирая пальцы на ногах Дженсена. Дженсен может представить, каково это было бы – встретиться с ним в темном переулке. Несмотря на это, ему не хочется спрятаться. Скорее наоборот.  
\- Господи, Джен, эти гавнюки... долбаные трусы... Хотел бы я... – Джаред качает головой, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. – Джен, только назови мне их имена, и, клянусь, я выбью из них всю дурь.  
\- А я думал, ты не бьешь всех направо и налево, - говорит Дженсен и пытается улыбнуться, но получается неестественно, и улыбка пропадает почти сразу.  
\- Нет, но если они по-настоящему заслуживают... А они заслуживают. Поверь, Джен, еще как заслуживают.  
Джаред все еще кажется взбешенным, но он вроде немного успокоился, пьет кофе, и рука у него не дрожит.  
\- В общем, авария, то, что ты набрал вес, и то, что тебя в школе запугивали... – продолжает он, смотря на Дженсена поверх кружки. – Особенно в том возрасте? Чувак, неудивительно, что ты пошел немного не по той дороге.  
Дженсен фыркает. Джареду можно доверить выразить преуменьшение года.  
Джаред застенчиво улыбается.  
\- Ну, или как-то так.  
Он снова становится серьезным, внимательно смотрит на Дженсена.  
\- Я хочу сказать, все это было слишком для тебя, и ты сделал неправильный выбор, стараясь все исправить. А теперь ты, как в ловушке из последствий этого выбора.  
Дженсен опускает глаза.  
\- Я же говорил, я урод.  
Джаред только вздыхает:  
\- Чувак, ты не урод. Ты был ребенком. Одиноким ребенком, полным отчания, который не видел другого выхода, – он резко вздыхает, и Дженсен поднимает глаза, смотрит, как Джаред сглатывает и моргает, пытаясь прогнать подступившие слезы. – По правде сказать, Джен, я рад, что ты все еще здесь. Ты мог пойти по другому пути и просто сдаться, перестать искать выход в принципе. Однажды резанул бы чуть глубже и...

Он убирает кружку в сторону, на столик, и на этот раз рука у него дрожит. Дженсен делает то же самое. Кофе почти остыл, и он едва ли чувствует вкус. Он прячет руки под подмышками скорее для того, чтобы Джаред не увидел, как сильно он дрожит. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Джаред опять смотрит на него, брови слегка нахмурены. Дженсен отводит глаза, закусывает губу.  
\- Джен, - наконец говорит Джаред, и Дженсен напрягается. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня сейчас послушал. Хорошо?  
\- Я слушаю, - отвечает он, не поднимая глаз.  
\- В этом-то вся и проблема. Ты не слушаешь. Ты не слышишь. Ты слышишь слова, но ты не веришь в них, никогда. Но на этот раз я хочу, чтобы ты поверил, что то, что я сейчас скажу - абсолютная правда.  
Ему хочется закатить глаза, обернуть все в шутку, но Джаред еще никогда не казался таким серьезным. В итоге, все, что он может сделать, это поднять голову и кивнуть:  
\- Хорошо. Я постараюсь, - говорит он и слабо улыбается Джареду. Он надеется, что получилось убедительно.  
Кажется, Джаред не до конца удовлетворен, но тот вздыхает, усаживается поудобнее и пододвигается к середине дивана так, что теперь коленки Дженсена лежат поперек его ног. Вытянув одну руку вдоль спинки дивана, он наклоняется вперед. Лицо у него решительное и серьезное.  
\- Из всего того, что ты мне сказал, - начинает он, глядя Дженсену прямо в глаза, - все, из-за чего ты чувствуешь себя... неправильно? Плохо? Из-за чего стыдишься, из-за чего чувствуешь, что ничего не стоишь? Из всего этого только одно – правда. Ты не толстый, не урод, Джен, но ты гей. И это правда.  
Вот так вот просто. Он говорит «гей», как будто обсуждает погоду, или еще что такое, и Дженсен просто не выдерживает, он дергается и отворачивается, щеки горят от стыда.  
Джаред в ту же секунду придвигается еще ближе, хватает рукой Дженсена за плечо:  
\- Нет. Нет уж, выслушай. Ты пообещал, что выслушаешь.  
Но не это. Он не может.  
\- Джей, не надо...  
\- Выслушай!  
Джаред так зол, и, хоть Дженсен и хочет дальше спорить, он сдается, вжимается в диван, признавая свое поражение. Может, лучше просто покончить с этим. Он все еще видит ужас в глазах Джареда, когда тот понял, о чем говорил Дженсен. Он все еще чувствует холод, который остался, когда Джаред резко отнял руку, будто прикоснувшись к чему-то противному. Так что он знает, Господи, он знает, что Джаред собирается сказать. Но услышать это? Дженсен сомневается, что готов к этому.  
\- Прости, - Джаред поднимает руку и Дженсену едва-едва удается не дернуться, но, должно быть, что-то все же проскользнуло, потому что Джаред вздыхает и мягко проводит большим пальцем по щеке Дженсена. Кожу щекочет.  
\- Джен, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так. Не стоило кричать, прости. Но ты должен выслушать меня.  
\- Выслушаю, - говорит он, голос кажется безжизненным даже ему самому. – Я слушаю. Просто... скажи уже.  
Джаред вздыхает.  
\- Ладно. Вот поэтому ты и должен меня выслушать. Потому что я вижу, о чем ты думаешь, Джен, и ты так неправ. – Он сжимает руку в кулак, костяшки касаются плеча Дженсена. – И от этого я злюсь, просто впадаю в бешенство из-за того, что они с тобой сделали.  
Дженсен хмурится. Должно быть, он что-то упустил, потому что Джаред вдруг несет какую-то несуразицу.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Я имею в виду, что то, что ты чувствуешь? О том, что ты гей? Этот стыд не твой. Чувак, не тебе должно быть стыдно. Должно быть стыдно всем тем, кто когда-либо заставил тебя так чувствовать. Вот она, абсолютная правда.  
Дженсен моргает. Он ожидал всего, но только не этого. И он видит, что Джаред безоговорочно в это верит. Он отодвигается, спокойно смотрит на Дженсена, будто ждет, что он вдруг расцветет и воскликнет: «Ты прав! Конечно же, ты прав! Ты мне глаза открыл! Теперь я счастлив!» И, черт, ему так хочется, чтобы так и было. Он правда хочет так сказать, потому что Джаред хочет этого, и он не может даже подумать о том, чтобы разочаровать Джареда.  
\- Ты действительно так думаешь? – Дженсен решает, что лучше спросить так. Ему противно от того, как голос дрожит.  
\- Конечно! – Джаред пялится на него, как будто Дженсен сошел с ума. – Чувак, ты правда думал, что у меня проблемы с тем, что ты гей?  
\- Ну, не знаю, - Дженсен краснеет. – Мне показалось, что ты испугался. Ну, когда я рассказал тебе.  
Джаред хмурится, но потом, кажется, понимает и отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Нет. Черт, нет, конечно. Ты так подумал? Чувак, мне так жаль. Я даже не думал... черт.  
Он проводит рукой по лицу и вздыхает.  
\- Я не из-за этого испугался. Я как-то уже и так думал, что ты гей. Просто... Меня удивило то, как ты сам к этому относишься. В смысле... – он качает головой, не веря. – Тебе было противно, Джен. От самого себя. Будто то, что ты гей – самая ужасная вещь во всем мире. Я просто... у меня не было слов. Я и подумать не мог, что ты так себя чувствовал.  
\- А, - он чувствует себя идиотом. – Прости.  
\- Чувак, - Джаред опять смотрит на него, обиженный, ничего непонимающий, и Дженсену хочется стукнуть себя, хоть он и не уверен, почему. – Не могу поверить, что ты думал... Я что, когда-то дал повод тебе так думать? В смысле... не было же такого? – неуверенно спрашивает он, закусывая губу.  
\- Нет, Джей, - Дженсен сглатывает. – Никогда.  
Ему хочется сказать, что даже, если бы Джаред и дал повод, он был бы прав. Но ему не хочется опять злить Джареда.  
Какое-то время Джаред молчит.  
\- Скажи мне кое-что, - наконец, произносит он. – Когда ты... ну, когда все началось... – он медлит, - ты знал тогда? Что ты гей?  
\- Не особенно, - говорит Дженсен, нервничая. – Я... это так глупо, – он усмехается. – Мне кажется, что мой физиотерапевт мне нравился.  
Он ждет, когда Джаред засмеется, но тот молчит, просто смотрит на него сочувственно, отчего Дженсену становится противно.  
\- В смысле... Тогда я этого не понял. А когда я застал его с другим пациентом – естественно, с девушкой – я подумал, что разозлился, что он только притворялся моим другом, но я, скорее всего, просто приревновал, – он весь красный от стыда, он даже не может поднять глаза. – Я говорил, это глупо.  
\- Вовсе нет, - тихо говорит Джаред. – Вовсе это не глупо.  
\- Но даже если я тогда еще не понимал этого, я все равно чувствовал себя... неправильно.  
Он все еще чувствует. Как будто это было вчера. Груз взволнованного взгляда матери, боль от осуждения отца. Смешки в школе. Зуд под кожей, который будто говорил ему, что он фрик, неудачник, пустая трата места. Он все еще помнит, каким тяжелым был, как иногда было трудно дышать. Как сердце билось слишком быстро.  
\- Все было неправильно. Я... мне было так одиноко, – у него дрожит голос, и он морщится, когда от злости глаза обжигают слезы. – Никто не замечал. Никто! И я... Я смотрел на себя в зеркало и... – он усмехается воспоминаниям. – Мне хотелось плюнуть себе же в лицо.  
\- Джен...  
Джаред сжимает плечо Дженсена, но тот ерзает, убирая руку, вытирает ладонями глаза:  
\- Не надо. Не надо.  
\- Хорошо. Ладно.  
Джаред отпускает его, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Дженсен чувствует, как тот наблюдает за ним, но не поднимает глаз. Ему стыдно, он зол на себя за то, что так открыто показал слабость. Нос чешется, и он раздраженно трет его, в ужасе смотрит на мокрые пальцы. Черт!  
\- Джен, послушай меня, - наконец, говорит Джаред, пока Дженсен старается незаметно вытереть лицо краем рукава кофты Джареда. – Я, скорее всего, не совсем понимаю, о чем говорю, но... из того, что я прочел, то, что ты чувствуешь... Это не ты, понимаешь? В смысле, да, это ты, но это то, как ты сам себя видишь. Это не по-настоящему.  
Дженсен медленно моргает, не понимая.  
\- Что?  
Джаред вздыхает и пытается снова:  
\- Когда это случилось, когда произошла авария, а потом все остальное дерьмо, это... это завладело твоей жизнью. До такой степени, что сейчас это контролирует все, что ты делаешь, что чувствуешь и как себя видишь. Как чары, понимаешь? Только оно окрашивает все в черный цвет, делает все страшнее. Так что вот, что нам надо сделать. Мы должны найти способ побороть это. Снять заклятие.  
\- Джаред, это не один из сценариев Крипке, - осторожно говорит Дженсен. – Нет ничего «этого». Дело просто во мне. В том, кто я.  
\- Вот тут-то ты и не прав, - не унимается Джаред, качая головой. – Есть ты, а есть тот Дженсен, каким эта штука заставляет тебя видеть самого себя. И я хочу сказать тебе, что этот второй Дженсен совсем не такой, которого знаю я.  
Дженсен вздыхает.  
\- Чувак, думаю, я знаю себя. Я знаю себя всю жизнь, а ты меня – меньше года.  
\- И? Раз так, то могу сказать, что ты совершенно не разбираешься в людях, Джен. Потому что Дженсен, которого знаю я? Он самый классный парень во всем мире, - Джаред улыбается, а в голосе появляются нотки уважения. – Он умный и забавный, смелый и талантливый и, Господи, такой красивый, что я забываю, как дышать.  
Дженсен уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать... что-нибудь. Он не уверен, что именно, потому что времени решить нет. Левая рука Джареда движется со спинки дивана Дженсену на шею, притягивает ближе. И вот Джаред тепло выдыхает ему на лицо, и в этот момент все умные мысли куда-то разбежались. Все, что он может делать, так это сидеть, медленно моргая, и пытаться понять, что, черт возьми, происходит.  
\- Видишь? – мягко спрашивает Джаред, слегка прикасаясь пальцами к щеке Дженсена. – Веснушки, которые ты так ненавидишь? Я их обожаю. Иногда я забываюсь и лишь потом понимаю, что пытаюсь их сосчитать.  
\- Джаред, что ты?.. – это все, что ему удается произнести, потому что Джаред притягивает его еще ближе, так, что они касаются лбами, челка Джареда щекочет Дженсену виски.  
\- А очки? – продолжает Джаред, аккуратно поправляя их на носу Дженсена. – Чертовски сексуально. Не могу поверить, что ты раньше мне их не показывал.  
У Дженсена сбивается дыхание, а Джаред усмехается. Потом аккуратно снимает очки и кладет их на столик.  
\- Зачем... что ты?..  
\- А твои глаза? – говорит Джаред, не замечая вопросов Дженсена. – Мне все равно, слепой ты, как крот, или нет. Джен, у тебя все равно самые красивые глаза, какие я когда-либо видел.  
Они так близко, что Дженсен чувствует, как их ресницы соприкасаются, когда он моргает. Его мама называла их поцелуями фей.  
\- Эти глаза, Джен. Когда ты смотришь на меня, в этот момент мне кажется, что есть только ты и я. И я знаю, просто знаю, что встреча с тобой – самое лучшее, что когда-либо происходило со мной.  
Дженсен пытается сказать хоть что-нибудь, но слова будто застряли в горле. Вместо этого Дженсен выдает почти что всхлип, и у Джареда перехватывает дыхание, теплый воздух щекочет Дженсену губы.  
\- А твой рот, - задыхаясь, говорит он, - Господи, твой рот, Джен.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
Дженсена трясет, и он понятия не имеет, о чем просит. Он закрывает глаза и не чувствует ничего, кроме Джареда. Жар его кожи, запах кофе, чистую силу, которая исходит от него. Рука с шеи перемещается к лицу, сильные пальцы мягко удерживают его.  
\- Потому что, понимаешь, Джен? То, что ты гей и влюблен в меня? – шепчет Джаред. – С этим у меня абсолютно нет никаких проблем.  
Сначала это легкое прикосновение губ, будто Джаред дает Дженсену возможность отпрянуть, если он захочет. Но он не двигается – скорее из-за чистого шока, чем чего-либо еще, – и Джаред мягко целует его, запускает пальцы ему в волосы, кладет руку на затылок. Дженсен размыкает губы в изумлении и чувствует, как Джаред, застонав, выдыхает ему в рот. У Дженсена дух перехватывает от удивления, он чуть не заходится кашлем, когда чувствует язык Джареда. Они что... Господи, они... они!..  
Он едва верит в то, что это – правда; он ждет, когда что-то скажет ему, что он спит, и это – сон. Что-то, что будет не так. Что-то, что развеет иллюзию. Но ничего не происходит. Только он и Джаред, и теплый горьковатый вкус кофе, когда Джаред, пробуя, толкается языком Дженсену в рот. Раз. Два. Медленно отстраняется, смотрит на Дженсена. Глаза у него большие, и взгляд мягкий, вопросительный. Дженсен изумленно моргает, заставляет себя кивнуть, и Джаред широко улыбается.  
Естественно, в этот момент верхний мозг Дженсена решает действовать.  
\- Что... что мы делаем?  
\- Мне кажется, целуемся, - шепчет Джаред, улыбаясь, и целует ему шею мокрыми от слюны губами.  
Дженсен вздрагивает.  
\- Ага, хорошо. Но... почему?  
\- Потому что... потому что так надо. Потому что мне надо было давно сделать это, – Джаред отстраняется и смотрит на Дженсена, на то, как тот вопросительно смотрит на него. – Потому что не ты один мечтал о таком.  
Ох.  
\- Но ты... – он сглатывает. – Сэнди, она...  
\- Нет. Есть только ты, – твердо говорит Джаред, и когда он снова целует Дженсена, тот отвечает на поцелуй даже не думая.  
Это похоже на все то, о чем Дженсен не позволял себе даже мечтать. Как будто до этого момента как раз этого и не хватало. Это – глубокое и мягкое, нежное и в тоже время сильное, и грубое, и всепоглощающее. Но помимо всего прочего, это Джаред. Господи, это же Джаред. Он целует Джареда.  
\- Я целуюсь с тобой, - глупо говорит он, когда они снова отстраняются друг от друга.  
Они оба тяжело дышат, и Джаред усмехается:  
\- Я заметил, - отвечает он, улыбаясь, и проводит большим пальцем по раскрасневшимся губам Дженсена. От этого их начинает покалывать, и Дженсену приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не лизнуть.  
\- Нет, в с-смысле... – он заикается, - я целую тебя.  
\- Вы только посмотрите. Он еще и умный, - Джаред нежно целует его, кладет огромные руки ему на голову, удерживая. Он сильный, теплый и надежный.  
На этот раз они целуются дольше, но потом Джаред отстраняется, одна рука остается у Дженсена на затылке. Он внимательно смотрит на него, как будто ждет каких-нибудь признаков того, что Дженсен испугается. Дженсен вообще-то и сам их ждет, и он уверен, что его накроет, как только верхний мозг опять начнет функционировать.  
\- А что случилось с Сэнди? – тем временем спрашивает он, потому что он просто не может быть счастливым, даже на одну минуту, ему обязательно надо все испортить, сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Но на самом деле, наверное, даже лучше узнать все сейчас, если завтра Джаред решить уехать, чтобы провести Рождественские праздники со своей девушкой.  
Джаред пожимает плечами:  
\- Мы порвали, в Хэллоуин, - уточняет он, когда Дженсен удивленно смотрит на него.  
\- Ох, – уже больше месяца прошло, а Джаред так ничего и не сказал. – Почему? Что случилось?  
\- Ну... ты.  
Дженсен непонимающе смотрит на него, и Джаред улыбается.  
\- Я был с ней, пытался строить из себя романтика, ну, сам знаешь, но все, о чем я мог думать – это ты. О нашем запланированном Хэллоуине. Как я бы забрасывал тебя конфетами, которые мы бы купили, как смотрели бы какой-нибудь глупый ужастик по телевизору, и, может быть, я бы рассказал тебе про то, как однажды обкидал туалетной бумагой дом священника. А ты бы посмотрел на меня в ужасе, хотя на самом деле ты бы подумал, что это было забавно. А потом мы бы, скорее всего, напились текилой, я бы уснул прямо у тебя на диване, лежа головой у тебя на коленях и... Да. В этот момент я понял, что я был слепым идиотом, и пора было сделать что-то правильно, - заканчивает он, будто рассказывает самые обыденные вещи на земле.  
\- Господи, Джаред, это неправильно, - говорит Дженсен, чувствуя, как сердце куда-то падает. – Господи, Джаред. Это... это совсем не то, что правильно.  
Кислород постепенно возвращается в мозг, а вместе с ним и понимание того, что они делают. Господи Боже. Он пытается отстраниться, но Джаред обнимает его одной рукой за шею, удерживая на месте.  
\- Для меня это правильно, Джен, - твердо говорит он. – И я знаю, просто знаю, для тебя это тоже правильно. И, серьезно, чувак, кому какая разница?  
\- Всем! Господи, Джаред, – Господи. Что они делают? Что он делает? – Если люди узнают... если хоть кто-нибудь узнает...  
Вот дерьмо. Господи. Черт бы тебя побрал. Дыши. Дыши.  
У него уже начинает кружиться голова, и Джаред берет его за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
\- Дженсен, хватит. Что бы ты себе не представлял, это не правда. А это? Ты и я? Это только наше с тобой дело. Понятно?  
\- Мы не можем... Они узнают! – шипит Дженсен, пытаясь оттолкнуть Джареда.  
\- Если ты этого не захочешь, не узнают, Джен, - решительно говорит Джаред и притягивает его к себе. – Но даже если они узнают… Я тебя не брошу только потому, что кто-то ткнет в нас пальцем.  
\- Ткнет пальцем? Господи, Джаред! – Дженсен вздрагивает.  
Ему не стоило доводить до этого. Теперь он еще и Джареда за собой потянул и… Господи, он же даже не осознает! Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, во что ввязывается.  
\- Мы рискуем всем! Нашими семьями! Работой! – Господи. Его сейчас стошнит. – Мы потеряем работу. Всю нашу карьеру. Если они узнают… Если они узнают, что мы… мы…  
\- Геи, - терпеливо говорит Джаред. – Ты уже один раз сказал, Джен, сможешь и во второй. Это не трудно.  
\- Господи. Ты не можешь так говорить. Как будто это… - он снова не знает, что сказать, но Джаред тут как тут, готов продолжить.  
\- Нормально? Естественно? Ничего такого, чего надо стыдиться? – спокойно предлагает он и вздыхает, когда Дженсен вздрагивает. – Потому что так оно и есть, Джен. Это нормально. Правда.  
\- Нет, и ты это знаешь. Это неправильно, – как ему заставить Джареда увидеть, какую огромную ошибку он совершает? – Это мерзко. В Библии сказано…  
\- В Библии? – скептически перебивает Джаред, но потом его глаза расширяются, когда он понимает. – Боже мой, Дженсен…  
\- Нет, - Дженсен качает головой. – Это слово Божье. Он сам сказал…  
Джаред наклоняется, строго смотрит.  
\- Ладно. Не хочу идти против твоей веры, Джен, но это все дерьмо собачье. Бог ничего не говорил. Кто-то две тысячи лет назад записал то, что, по его мнению, было правдой. Но это не Бог, чувак, это просто люди. Две тысячи лет назад, Джен!  
\- Неважно, - зло говорит он. – Это все еще священно. Это – правила, и мы должны жить согласно им.  
Джаред качает головой.  
\- В Библии много чего написано, Джен. Если бы ты следовал всем предписаниям, ты бы с ума сошел. Или бы тебя арестовали.  
\- Какие-то правила важнее других, и это – одно из них, - не унимается Дженсен, споря, сам не понимая, зачем. Он выслушал все аргументы, и у его отца всегда был ответ на каждый, но он в упор не может вспомнить хоть что-то.  
\- Кто это сказал? Кто решает, что важно, а что нет? Это бессмысленно. Все это, - Джаред вздыхает. – Я понимаю, правда. Твои родители религиозны, они верят в это, и они учили верить тебя.  
Дженсен не знает, плакать или биться головой об стену.  
\- Джаред… - глупый ты упертый баран.  
\- Нет, выслушай меня. Мои родители тоже верят. Ходят в церковь каждое воскресенье, молятся перед сном и все такое. Но знаешь, чему научила меня моя мама? Бог любит всех, – он поднимает бровь и смотрит на Дженсена так, будто нашел ответ на все его протесты. – Это и есть смысл религии, Джен. Любовь.  
\- Бог не любит гомиков, - говорит Дженсен, слова так прочно застряли в голове, что он удивляется, когда Джаред морщится.  
\- Господи, Джен. Если ты веришь в то, что Бог создал людей, все живое на земле, это значит, что он и тебя создал. Таким, какой ты есть, Джен.  
\- Бог создал меня чистым, – теперь он на знакомой территории. Это он знает как дважды-два, он миллион раз прокручивал это в голове, пытаясь понять, почему он такой. – Я осквернил Его создание. Это моя вина. Мой стыд.  
\- Ну, если так, тогда это и мой стыд тоже, – спокойно говорит Джаред, но Дженсен слышит боль в его голосе и замирает. – Потому что, может, мне и нравятся девчонки, но если говорить о том Боге, в которого ты веришь, ему будет это все равно, когда он узнает, что я еще могу кому-нибудь и отсосать.  
\- Джаред… - пытается он, думает, что сказать, но в голову ничего не приходит; а неожиданный образ Джареда на коленях и с членом во рту особенно не помогает.  
Джаред качает головой.  
\- Нет. Нет уж. Если ты веришь в то, что ты какой-то неправильный, больной и плохой и… оскверненный? Это значит, что и я такой же. А теперь скажи мне, Джен, ты правда так думаешь? Ты думаешь, что я – все это?  
Дженсен пялится на него, не зная, что сказать. Джаред? Самая добрая и нежная душа, какую он только знает? Кто скорее позволит своим собакам откусить ему руку, чем ударит их? Который плачет на каждом грустном фильме и смеется, как будто у него внутри радуга?  
\- Нет, - наконец говорит он. – Господи, нет. Но…  
\- Нет. Нет никаких «но». Нет «для тебя одни правила, а для меня другие». Все или ничего, Джен. Все или ничего. Так во что ты веришь?  
Как будто два поезда столкнулись. Он не верит, что Джаред – такой, ни за что в жизни не поверит. Но что же это значит, если он… он…  
\- Я не могу… - шепчет он и отворачивается. – Я… Господи, Джей.  
Лицо Джареда смягчается, и он протягивает руку, притягивает Дженсена.  
\- Я знаю. Я понимаю. Я и не жду, что тебе вдруг придет озарение вот так вот просто. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты об этом подумал, ладно? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что, может, не все так, как тебя учили верить. Может, некоторые правила устарели или и вовсе неправильные. И это – одно из них. Сделаешь это для меня? Просто подумаешь?  
\- Ага, - бубнит он, хотя от одной только мысли ему становится тошно. – Хорошо. Я попробую.  
\- Хорошо, ладно.  
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, Дженсен все так же полусидя у Джареда на коленях. Он чувствует себя смешно, но в то же время до глупого безопасно и удобно.  
\- Но, Джен? Еще кое-что. Твои проблемы с питанием и с внешним видом… - Джаред в неуверенности останавливается. – Я думаю… Я правда думаю, что ты должен обратиться за помощью. Настоящей, в смысле. Просто, чтобы было, с кем поговорить о… вещах.  
\- Так и Крис сказал, - бормочет он, и Джаред удивленно смотрит на него.  
\- Крис знает?  
Дженсен чувствует, как снова краснеет.  
\- Только о том, что… я гей.  
\- А, - Джаред сжимает губы, задумавшись. – Ну, он прав. В смысле, я рядом, всегда, но у меня нет нужной подготовки, чтобы помочь.  
\- Я не уверен, есть ли она вообще у кого-либо. Джаред, я не знаю…  
\- Пожалуйста? Ради меня? Можешь просто попробовать?  
И опять он, щенячий взгляд. Дженсен вздыхает и сдается. Они правы, и Крис, и Джаред, он знает, что они правы. Все равно это не значит, что он этому рад.  
\- Да, хорошо. Если ты правда хочешь.  
\- Вообще-то я хочу, чтобы ты сам этого хотел, но для начала сгодится, – он трется носом о нос Дженсена. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Я пытаюсь.  
\- Это уже что-то, - говорит Джаред, улыбаясь, и прижимается к шее Дженсена. – Это начало.  
\- И что теперь? Что мы будем делать теперь? – спрашивает Дженсен, нервничая; от теплого дыхания Джареда мурашки бегут по спине.  
\- Я думал о том, что мы могли бы повторить, если ты не против? – бормочет Джаред Дженсену в шею и легко посасывает кожу.  
У Дженсена перехватывает дыхание.  
\- А… хорошо.  
\- Останемся на диване, - продолжает Джаред, вылизывая дорожку Дженсену за ухом. – Я люблю ласки. А потом мы могли бы переместиться в спальню. Избавимся от лишней одежды.  
\- А, - Дженсен сглатывает. – В таком случае мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.

 

**Эпилог**

2006

 

Когда он выходит из огромного здания, солнце ярко светит, и он надевает солнечные очки, щурится на яркое голубое апрельское небо и ищет машину Джареда. Ее нигде нет. Парковка пуста, хотя это неудивительно для этого времени в субботу утром.  
Дженсен вздрагивает.  
Он достает упаковку жвачки, кладет подушечку в рот. Забавно, но это действительно работает: убирает привкус еды изо рта, заменяя его чем-то, что его мозг расценивает как безопасное. Он все еще чувствует тунца и майонез на языке, несмотря на то, что прошел уже час с тех пор, как он проглотил последний кусок своего сэндвича, и хоть порыв прошел, лучше так. Мятная свежесть.  
(А еще это просто творит изумительные вещи с его желанием курить. Не чудеса, но что-то удивительное. Маленькие такие чудеса. Очень очень маленькие).  
Это одна из причин, почему его встречи занимают столько времени. Она настаивает на том, что он приносил с собой еду, ел все до последней крошки, а потом она отказывается отпускать его, пока он удержит ее в себе хотя бы один час.  
Ему пришлось долго привыкать к этому, есть столько еды перед другими людьми и удерживать ее в себе. Даже то, что Джаред смотрит, уже испытание, и иногда ему приходится силой удерживать Дженсена на диване, хватая его за руку, чтобы тот не побежал в ванну сразу после того, как доест.  
Но сейчас ему лучше. Намного лучше. Чем чаще он это говорит себе, тем больше он начинает верить в то, что, может быть, это правда.  
Ну, по крайней мере, он пытается. Он следит за диетой, которую разработал для него диетолог. Джаред следит за тем, чтобы Дженсен съедал каждое мороженое и каждое печенье, которые есть в списке, не важно, сколько раз Дженсен говорит ему, что наелся и больше не хочет.  
\- Ты не знаешь, когда ты наелся, Джен, - доктор Стивенс объясняет в сотый раз. – Так же, как ты не знаешь, когда голоден. Твой мозг не слушает твое тело, но он начнет. Обещаю, начнет, - говорит она и улыбается, когда Дженсен вздыхает и пытается проглотить последний кусочек.  
Это – другая причина, почему сеансы длятся так долго. Он начинается ужасно злиться каждый раз. Не важно, о чем они говорят, он только сильнее расстраивается и вот уже кричит, не понимая, меряет комнату шагами, бьет стены, а в глазах стоят слезы злости. Он ненавидит это, ненавидит вот так терять контроль, но это, по крайней мере, лучше, чем просто плакать. Если быть откровенным, это он тоже иногда делает.  
После пары-тройки первых сеансов, которые он уперто провел молча, пока доктор тихо объясняла ему, что такое булимия и анорексия, и все психологические, эмоциональные и физические аспекты данного заболевания, он вдруг понял, что начал говорить о…обо всем. После стольких лет держания в себе кто-то будто открыл плотину, и слова так и сыпались, злые и горькие; ругательства на весь мир и на всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Иногда даже на Джареда.  
Иногда он так заводится, что доходит до точки, и иногда даже отключается после того, как поток слов иссякает. Когда он приходит в себя, она все также сидит, что-то записывает в свой блокнот, как будто это абсолютно нормально, что ее пациенты храпят у нее на диване. Иногда он не может сдержаться и думает, правда ли она так детально анализирует его или просто записывает список покупок в магазине. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то для него значение. Он может позволить себе ее услуги, и ему становится лучше, как бы странно это ни звучало. Хотя бы потому, что чем больше у него сеансов, тем меньше раз он срывается на Джареда. А одно только это стоит всех денег в мире.  
Он никогда не хочет специально сделать Джареду больно. Бог видит, не хочет, но иногда, когда все внутри него закипает, он будто не может сдержаться. Или так, или закрыться в ванной с тремя фунтами пудинга и лезвиями. И Джаред дал ясно понять, что лучше уж пусть он выслушает несколько оскорблений, чем такое еще раз повторится.  
\- Вся эта злость… Ты себе делаешь гораздо больнее, чем мне, Джен. Если тебе нужно покричать, просто кричи. Я смогу выдержать, правда, все в порядке, - говорит Джаред, соскальзывая на пол рядом с Дженсеном и притягивая к себе его дрожащее тело. – Это всего лишь слова.  
\- Прости. Мне так жаль.  
\- Знаю. Поэтому я и непротив.  
\- Джаред, я тебя не заслуживаю…  
\- Джен, хватит. Не говори так. Я терпеть не могу, когда ты так говоришь.  
\- Господи, прости.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке. Просто выпусти все из себя.  
Смешно, сколько раз Джаред видел, как он плачет. Раньше он не плакал. Никогда. А сейчас он будто на эмоциональных американских горках, несется с самого верха в самый низ за считанные секунды. Он не может понять, как Джаред терпит его.  
Кстати, о Джареде…  
Он смотрит на часы. Уже прошло пятнадцать минут, и он чувствует, как внутри появляется знакомый страх. Что если Джаред не приедет? Что если он, наконец, сдался? Что если?..  
Он знает, что жалок, но каждый раз, когда Джаред опаздывает на несколько минут, он не может удержаться и думает, что если тот решил, что с него хватит. Особенно потому, что Джаред знает, как Дженсен ненавидит ждать, как будто он ребенок, которого мама должна забрать из школы. (Иронии этой конкретной метафоры он тоже не успутил). Он не раз обвинял Джареда в том, что тот нарочно так делает, из-за чего тот смотрит на Дженсена своими грустными щенячьими глазами, которые каждый раз просто убивают Дженсена.  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что я бы так сделал? Правда, Джен?  
Он выдыхает, как будто из воздушного шарика выходит воздух, и смотрит на ноги, бормоча.  
\- Нет, просто…  
\- Знаю. Я понимаю. Но, Джен, ты же знаешь меня. Я не самый собранный человек в мире, и я тебя не специально подвожу, ты же знаешь.  
И то, что он действительно знает, делает все только хуже. Он знает, но все равно не перестает ждать, когда Джаред наконец поймет, что он того не стоит. Что ему больше хочется иметь отношения с кем-то нормальным. С кем-то вменяемым и красивым и… девушкой.  
Он привык к счастливому Джареду и к дурачащемуся Джареду, и к волнующемуся Джареду, и даже к возбужденному Джареду, но потерянный или злой Джаред для него все еще был чем-то новым, и он не знал, что делать с таким Джаредом. Он просто уходит в себя и отворачивается, оставляя Джареда разозленным, но так до сих пор и не сдающимся.  
\- Господи, Джен. Когда наконец до тебя дойдет, что если мы немного поспорили, это не значит, что я тебя брошу!  
\- Я знаю, просто… Иногда я просто не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор здесь.  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя, идиот. Потому что я, блин, люблю тебя. Ты меня хоть слушаешь?

 

Знакомый звук машины Джареда выводит его из своих мыслей, тот выезжает из-за угла и останавливается перед ним у бардюра. Дженсен почти убирает все признаки волнения с лица. Почти.  
\- Прости, прости, - Джаред тяжело дышит, как будто он бежал марафон. – Харли стошнило на кухне как раз, когда я уже выходил. Мне кажется, это из-за чипсов, которые мы вчера оставили. Половина была раскидана по всему полу, а второй половины и след простыл.  
\- Ничего, все в порядке, - говорит Дженсен и слабо улыбается, забираясь в машину. Или будет в порядке, как только у него сердце перестанет так биться.  
Джаред нагинается для поцелуя, и Дженсен буквально тает, позволяя себе на какое-то время пропасть в ощущении Джареда, а потом мягко отталкивает его. Вокруг вроде нет людей, но никогда не знаешь наверняка.  
Джаред вздыхает, но ничего не говорит, просто заводит грузовик и выезжает на пустую улицу.  
\- Все нормально? – спрашивает он спустя какое-то время и кладет руку Дженсену на колено.  
Дженсен позволяет ему, потому что движения особенно нет, но он не может сдержаться и напрягается. Благодаря своему терпению, Джаред ничего не говорит, но руку тоже не убирает.  
\- Ага, - отвечает Дженсен, пожимая плечами, и отворачивается к окну. – Просто устал.  
\- Даже для блинчиков?  
\- Нет, для блинчиков – никогда, - говорит Дженсен и на этот раз искренне улыбается. Он даже кладет руку поверх руки Джареда на колене, и так они едут до самого дома.  
Джаред никогда не спрашивает, о чем именно они с доктором Стивенс разговаривают. Он немного перенервничал, когда она первый раз позвонила и попросила забрать Дженсена, который находился почти что в каматозе, но не задавал вопросов. Только два дня спустя Дженсен рассказал ему, что у него был приступ паники, и он потерял сознание прямо у нее в кабинете. После этого Джаред настоял на том, чтобы привозить и забирать Дженсена каждый раз. Это немного раздражает, эта чересчур опекающая сторона Джареда, но Дженсен не может отрицать – это приятно, когда кто-то так о тебе заботится.

Прошло четыре месяца, одна неделя и три дня с того момента, как Джаред впервые его поцеловал. С тех пор, как вся его жизнь изменилась. Столько всего теперь по-другому и столько же по-прежнему, и он правда очень старается, чтобы что-то улучшить. Дело в том, что он даже не понимал, сколько демонов у него внутри, пока не решился побороть их. Как чертовски много у него было проблем.  
То, что Джаред рядом, значит больше, чем он когда-либо мог представить. Правда в том, что сам бы он никогда даже не подумал о том, чтобы начать бороться с проблемой, что уж говорить о том, чтобы продолжать. Это все Джаред. Он всегда рядом, всегда готов подхватить, когда он падает, обнять его, когда ему это нужно, и надрать задницу, если больше ничего не помогает.  
Но из-за этого кое-что стало сложнее.  
Потому что Джаред был прав. Есть одна вещь, которую он не может изменить.  
Он может побороть болезнь, это сложно, Господи, так сложно, но это возможно. Он может смотреть в зеркало и находить что-то, что ему действительно нравится в своем отражении. Особенно то, о чем ему сказал Джаред. Он даже может бежать трусцой, вместо того, чтобы нестись, сломя голову, если рядом бежит Джаред, специально притормаживая и следя за тем, чтобы они не переусердствовали. Он может напомнить себе обо всем том, что уже сделал, и серьезно задуматься о том, что люди, может быть, говорят все хорошие вещи, потому что он действительно этого заслуживает.  
Все это он может, но, как бы ни желал, он не может сделать из себя не-гея.  
И то, что он с Джаредом, постоянное тому напоминание.  
Иногда он сердится на Джареда за то, что тот делает это с ним. У него все было хорошо, пока он жил, прячась. Правда.  
Ну, может, и не так. Не совсем. Но иногда именно так и кажется, что это все из-за Джареда, из-за него он теперь не просто задается вопросом своей сексуальности а... гей. Такой гей.  
У него все еще проблемы с тем, чтобы принять это, и как бы он ни пытался, это влияет ни их... отношения. Если честно, даже раздражает, как легко Джаред отнесся ко всей ситуации. Целуется, ласкает, просто так падает на колени, предлагая минет. Черт, да он его и делает, он на все готов. Дженсен, с другой стороны, иногда к этому совсем не готов.

Прошло два месяца и четыре дня с тех пор, как они впервые попробовали заняться сексом и как им пришлось остановиться, потому что Дженсен не мог дышать. Один месяц и три недели с тех пор, как они попробовали снова. И ничего не получилось. Опять. Шесть недель с тех пор, как Дженсен аккуратно предложил пока остановиться на ласках.  
\- Прости. Господи, мне так жаль.  
\- Все нормально, не волнуйся.  
Первый их успех Дженсен до сих пор не может назвать, собственно, успехом. Где-то посередине у него спадает стояк, и Джаред заходится смехом, что совсем не упрощает ситуацию. У Дженсена перед глазами красное. Он бьет Джареда в грудь и вылетает в ванную, включает воду, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами. Он едва успевает намочить волосы, как Джаред тут, заходит к нему в душевую кабинку, целует шею и проводит руками по бедрам Дженсена, по его животу.  
\- Прости.  
\- Ничего, - бормочет Дженсен, хоть ему чертовски больно.  
\- Я не над тобой смеялся, я просто... Я смеялся над нами, Джен. Правда. Мы два таких крепких техасских парня и никак не можем перейти к делу, будто мы подростки в школе.  
\- Я пытаюсь, - тихо говорит он.  
\- Я знаю. Я знаю, что пытаешься. Я тоже, - Джаред замолкает. – Но, может, хватит пытаться и просто... сделать это?  
Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Я не понимаю. Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Вот так, - Джаред опускает руки, длинные пальцы обхватывают член Дженсена, начиная двигаться. – Просто закрой глаза и двигайся со мной. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
\- Ты всегда обо мне заботишься, - бормочет Дженсен, но делает так, как ему сказано. Сложно спорить, когда Джаред делает... это! О, Господи! Он стонет, запрокидывая голову Джареду на плечо.  
\- Вот так, черт, Джен, ты такой горячий, – Джаред осыпает Дженсена поцелуями, его член скользит о задницу Дженсена, он двигает рукой, пока член Дженсен снова не наливается. – Люблю прикасаться к тебе. Люблю, какой ты в моих руках.  
\- Люблю... люблю твои руки, - Дженсен вздрагивает. – Пожалуйста, Джей...  
\- Джен, я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, - рычит Джаред и кусает его за ухо. – Я очень-очень хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Думаешь, справишься? Ради меня?  
Дженсен втягивает воздух. У него вдруг ужасный стояк.  
\- Да, черт, да, Джаред.  
Он разворачивается в руках Джареда, и они целуются, вода заливается в глаза и рот.  
\- Хочу тебя. Так хочу, - стонет он, и вода булькает в горле.  
\- Давай, Джен, прямо здесь.  
Если и есть что-то более сексуальное, чем то, как Джаред разворачивается, опирается о холодную плитку и расставляет ноги, Дженсен не может это придумать.  
\- Мы не... у нас нет... – дрожа, говорит он, вспоминая про тюбик со смазкой и презервативы, которые остались на кровати.  
\- Используй гель для душа... – говорит Джаред, стряхивая с глаз мокрые волосы.  
\- Но...  
Джаред смотрит на него через плечо.  
\- Чувак, я чист. Мы оба чисты, ты же знаешь. Давай уже, трахни меня.  
\- Хорошо. Хорошо.  
Господи.  
Он вертит в руках тюбик, думая, действительно ли это хорошая идея использовать отшелушивающий клубничный гель для душа в качестве смазки, но потом его пальцы уже толкаются внутрь. Джаред все еще растянутый – они, по крайней мере, дошли до этого – и он толкается на него, подгоняя Дженсена, трахая себя его пальцами.  
\- Давай уже, Джен. Трахни меня. Всунь в меня свой член.  
Это должно глупо звучать, такой нежный Джаред и так грязно говорит, как шалава какая, но Дженсен почему-то возбуждается от этого, как никогда. Он вынимает пальцы, берет Джареда за бедра, проводит руками между ягодицами, раздвигая их.  
\- Господи, такой... такой горячий, Джей... Я хочу... хочу...  
\- Да, Джен. Пожалуйста. Господи, пожалуйста, хочу, чтобы ты... Пожалуйста.  
И он толкается внутрь. Горячо и скользко, и так тесно, что дышать невозможно.  
\- Господи, Господи, Джей!  
Джаред рычит, руки скользят по мокрой плитке.  
\- Черт.  
\- Я... мне нужно... – Дженсен заикается, медленно выходит и толкается снова внутрь. Господи Боже!  
\- А-а-а, - доносится от Джареда. – Черт, Джен.  
\- Хорошо? Это...  
\- Да, еще.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо.  
Его не хватает надолго, он доходит до точки слишком быстро, потому что слишком горячо и тесно и все так ново. Он находит рукой член Джареда, начинает ему дрочить, быстро, в ритм своим толчкам, и Джаред дышит чаще. У них не совсем получается. Дженсен вздрагивает, кончая, случайно хватается за яйца Джареда, и соскальзывает вниз по стене, пока Джаред сгибается пополам со вскриком и тоже кончает. Скорее, от шока, чем от чего-то еще.  
\- Это было... - пытается Дженсен, когда немного успокаивается.  
\- ...просто идеально, - хрипит Джаред, массируя яички, и на этот раз Дженсен срывается и начинает ржать, садясь на кафельный пол.  
\- Мы...у нас никогда не получится нормальный секс, да? – еле говорит он, и Джаред усмехается и садится рядом, кладя щеку на мокрые волосы Дженсена.  
\- Еще как получится. Нам бы еще дублей десять, и, может быть, сможем закончить до того, как кто-то останется кастрированным.  
\- Господи, - мычит Дженсен, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Чувак, мне ужасно жаль твои яйца.  
\- Не волнуйся, - Джаред играюче толкает его. – Я уверен, они скоро снова станут своего обычно цвета.  
\- У нас ужасный секс. Мы... у нас очень-очень плохо получается.  
\- Ну, знаешь, - размышляет Джаред, поворачивается и целует его в висок. – Секс – как пицца. Даже если она плохая, она все равно вкусная.  
Дженсен смеется.  
В следующий раз у них получается просто идеально.

 

Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как Джаред раскололся и рассказал своим родителям, а они, в свою очередь, немедленно вылетели в Ванкувер. Нет, не для того, чтобы застрелить Дженсена из дробовика, как он боялся, а чтобы познакомиться с «симпатичным бойфрендом Джареда».  
Шерон Падалеки необходим лишь один взгляд на заметно смущенного Дженсена, и в следующую секунду она уже обнимает его так, как его не обнимала собственная мать с тех пор, как он был ребенком. Джаред выгоняет отца и сестру из комнаты, бросая через плечо одобрительную улыбку Дженсену. Когда она наконец отпускает его, сложно сказать, кто растроган больше. Шерон достает маленькую упаковку сухих салфеток из сумочки и протягивает одну Дженсену, улыбаясь. Дженсен благодарно кивает и, хоть и догадывается, что Джаред рассказал матери больше, чем следовало бы, просто не может сейчас на него злиться.  
Это один из самых странных уикэндов, которые у него когда-либо были. И когда они уходят, отец Джареда хлопает Дженсена по спине, а его мама целует в обе щеки, пока Джаред с сестрой стоят, закатив глаза, и улыбаются. Семья Падалеки приглашает Дженсена погостить летом, когда Джаред приедет в отпуск, и он говорит, что подумает. Странно возвращаться и не навестить родителей, и он не уверен, что готов к этому.

 

Прошел один месяц и три недели с тех пор, как их случайно застукали на работе.  
Очевидно, Дженсен не очень хорошо переносит моменты, когда Джаред сильно стукается головой, и кровь, и панику, когда все думают, что он умер, а на самом деле нет... Дженсен до чертиков пугается и забывает, что за ним наблюдает приблизительно пятьдесят человек, и целует Джареда так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. А потом у него случается приступ паники, и в итоге это его везут в больницу, пока медики зашивают Джареду голову в машине скорой.  
В следующий час Крипке созывает совещание, и каждый член команды подписывает соглашение, которое грозит повесткой в суд, если они хоть прошепчут слово о том, что произошло. Большинство оскорблены, что он вообще мог подумать такое о них.  
Потом он идет поговорить со своими актерами, держа в руке пакет с виноградом. Разговор получается такой неловкий, что Дженсен о нем даже вспоминать не хочет, но если вкратце: «Просто смотри, чтобы Сэм не приставал к Дину на камеру, и все будет в порядке».  
Когда на следующий день они на работе, Дженсен ходит с опущенной головой, он не может никому смотреть в глаза. Он не уверен, что хуже: то, что они знают, что он гей, то, что он спит с Джаредом, или то, что, он по всей видимости, сопляк, который в считанные секунды может дать слабину.  
Он заходит в трейлер гримеров, и его встречают коробкой кексов с розовой глазурью, с воткнутыми в них розовыми свечками и огромным розовым плакатом, который висит на зеркалах. На нем написано «Гейздравляем» - переписанное розовой помадой «Поздравляем».  
Он стоит, замерев, уставившись в ужасе на эту картину, пока сзади что-то не шевелится. Он прячет лицо в ладонях, застонав.  
\- Господи, я вас всех ненавижу! – и от смеха у него трясутся плечи.  
\- Что? – он слышит сзади, и потом: – Круто! О, обожаю кексики! Девочки, вы лучшие.  
Когда он собирается с духом, чтобы посмотреть, красный, как рак, - Джаред уже задул все свечки и сунул один кекс в рот, широко ухмыляясь.  
\- Оргазматичные, - стонет он, проглотив, и берет еще один, пытается засунуть его в рот Дженсену. – Не волнуйся, - шепчет он, обнимая Дженсена одной рукой. – Просто жуй медленно и улыбайся.  
Дженсен так и делает. На вкус они, как клубничная глазурь, сладкие и вкусные. Он ест второй, но отказывается от третьего, и Джаред улыбается ему гордой улыбкой.  
\- Я же говорил, что все будет нормально, - говорит он по пути к гардеробу. – Ты, кстати, хорошо справился.  
Дженсен кивает. Желудок рычит, но он велит ему заткнуться.  
Они заходят в трейлер, и вместо обычной одежды Сэма и Дина для них приготовлено два платья с парочкой бюстгальтеров, а Кэлли с Филлипом – голубее которого быть не может – пытаются скрыть усмешки.  
Дженсен стонет, а Джаред заходится смехом. День будет долгим.

 

Прошло три недели и три дня с тех пор, как Джаред переехал к нему. Весь разговор прошел приблизительно так:  
\- Сучка, тащи пиво! Еду гостю!  
\- Гостю? Чувак, ты здесь бываешь чаще, чем у себя. Мог бы уже и поселиться насовсем..  
\- Да, ну ладно. Принеси пива, пожалуйста?  
\- Так-то лучше.

На следующий день Джаред приходит с парой коробок со своими вещами и еще с тремя, набитыми собачьей едой, игрушками и одеялами. Дженсен моргает и просто не может сказать Джареду, что он сказал все несерьезно.  
Они покупают диван побольше и новое постельное белье. Крис присылает им цветок в горшке. Дженсен подозревает, что это конопля. Чад дарит им подписку на Плэйбой. Дженсен думает, что Чад действительно ничего не понимает.  
Это не такое уж большое изменение, они друг у друга на глазах практически постоянно с тех пор, как все это началось, но все равно до сих пор странно получать почту с именем Джареда на конверте. И собаки занимают куда больше места, чем он замечал раньше. Джаред думает о том, чтобы купить дом, если их продлят на второй сезон, и он подразумевает то, что дом – для них точно также, как и для собак.  
Дженсен думает, что он вроде как должен испугаться. Позже. Сейчас он занят тем, что учит Джареда играть «More Than Words» на гитаре.

 

Прошло две недели и четыре дня с тех пор, как Дженсен позвонил своей маме и рассказал ей о них с Джаредом. Она проплакала где-то полчаса, а потом резко повесила трубку. Так и не перезвонила. Он, наверное, должен был расстроиться сильнее. Вместо этого он звонит маме Джареда и спрашивает у нее рецепт куриного супа, а потом кормит им Джареда – тот укутался в кровати, постоянно повторяя, что умирает от гриппа.  
\- Ты не умираешь, ты просто простыл. Хватит уже ныть.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя.  
\- Я знаю.  
Они улыбаются, и Дженсен убирает суп на тумбочку. Два дня спустя он лежит в кровати и проклинает бациллы Джареда, пока тот бегает здоровый, как конь.  
Вот гавнюк.  
Его опять рвет, и хоть на этот раз это не умышленно, его все равно отбрасывает назад, как ударом. Четыре дня спустя он боится даже смотреть на еду, но Джаред усаживает его и заставляет есть по расписанию. Он даже придумывает глупые отговорки на работе, чтобы Ким сделал для них небольшой перерыв, если понадобится, или хромает, или притворяется, что у него проблемы с мочевым пузырем. Он крепко держит Дженсена за руку, пока тот проглатывает кусочек за кусочком, а после отвлекает внимание, пока его не перестает мутить. Если кто-то и думает, что они странно ведут себя – они молчат.

 

Прошло пять дней, с тех пор, как...

\- Эй, ты в порядке?  
Дженсен отвлекается от своих мыслей; Джаред наблюдает за ним, нахмурив брови.  
\- На пути туда, - говорит он, немного помешкав, и улыбается Джареду. – Медленно.  
Джаред улыбается и сжимает его коленку.  
\- У нас куча времени, - говорит он и щурится от солнца. – Будем потихоньку, день за днем.  
Дженсен смотрит на него. Он переплетает пальцы с пальцами Джареда, поднимает их руки и целует костяшки пальцев Джареда.  
\- Да, хорошо, - говорит он. – Звучит неплохо.  
Прошло пять дней с тех пор, как он проснулся рядом с Джаредом, сопящим ему в ухо, и он понял, что вот здесь и сейчас, в эту минуту, он счастлив.

**Конец.**


End file.
